


YouTube Imagines

by a_kiss_inthe_rain



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgy, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, Smut and Fluff, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiss_inthe_rain/pseuds/a_kiss_inthe_rain
Summary: This is a collection of imagines of some of my personal favorite YouTubers. Some are smut, some are fluff.





	1. Get His Attention (Ethan Nestor/Reader Smut)

You had known Ethan for a while, when he moved to Los Angeles to make videos with Markiplier. You worked at a little coffee shop that the blue-haired man claimed was the best he ever went to. Eventually, you and him began to hang out outside of the coffee shop; sometimes he would even bring you over to Mark's to watch them film. You enjoyed his company, and would love to take a relationship further. Problem was, Ethan didn't seem to realize that you liked him that way.  
Anytime the two of you would hang out, he would always refer to you as his bestie, or buddy. He was always affectionate, but much in the way you were with your girl friends. You were hoping that tonight you would be able to get his attention in the way you wanted.  
Ethan had set up for you to come over to Mark's to take part in one of the many challenges they do. He told you that you should come by around four, so here it was at three o'clock. And you couldn't find anything to wear. You picked up one of the only dresses you owned: a navy blue dress that stopped just above the knee, with sleeves that went down below your elbows. It felt light against your (S/C) skin, slipping over your lacy black undergarments. You quickly stepped into your flats and grabbed your purse before heading out to walk to Mark's.

~~~~~

Ethan opened the door with his signature heart-melting smile and pulled you into a hug. "I was beginning to think that you bailed," he said as he pulled away from you. His gray-blue eyes drifted over your body as you walked inside.  
"Nope, it's just quite a walk from my place," you answered before bending to pet Chica. You made little kiss noises to the dog as she smiled up at you. When you turned you noticed that Ethan was still looking at you with his dopey smile. "You okay?"  
He blinked a couple of times before answering. "Yeah, just happy you could make it. Mark and Tyler are setting up in the other room, they said that it should be ready in a couple minutes." Ethan ran a hand through his light blue hair as he walked to the door, holding it open for you.  
You smiled and thanked him as you walked into the brightly lit room. You felt your breath leave you as Mark wrapped you in a tight hug, almost refusing to let go as you swatted him. "Mark, can't breathe," you wheezed out before he finally released you.  
"Hi," Tyler said from his position where he was setting up a camera. He glanced over to you, eyebrows raising when he noticed your outfit. "Nice dress, (Y/N)."  
You smiled, a light blush dusting your cheeks. "Thanks, Ty," you answered. You set your purse on one of the chairs and walked over to the table where an array of props was laid out. "So, what are we doing today?"  
"We're going to do another try not to laugh challenge. And since you're the newest addition to the group, you get to go first," Mark answered as he started recording. He stepped over next to you, along with Ethan and Tyler. "Hi, everybody! I'm Markiplier, and today we're doing the try not to laugh challenge. We're joined by (Y/N) today, say hi."  
"Hi!" You waved at the camera with a broad smile, and looked back over at Mark.  
"She'll be going first, since she's new and I really wanna torture her." Mark gave a sinister laugh, tossing his head back as he did.  
So, the challenge commenced. You had your cheeks full of water as the three men danced around you with various props. Tyler twerked near you, wearing an obnoxiously huge sombrero on his head. Ethan jabbered at you in an old-man voice as Mark whispered about your massive dong. This went on for a few more minutes, until Tyler pushed Ethan near you with a devilish grin and announced loudly "I now pronounce you man and wife". Water was shot in a jet from your mouth as you blushed violently.  
And so the rest of the recording process went, with the four of you joking around and getting somewhat sexual with each other. After a couple hours, Mark and Tyler turned off the cameras before the dark haired man flopped down in a chair.  
"I am starving," Mark announced as he looked at the clock. "Who's up for Chinese?"  
You shrugged your shoulders as you bit your lip. "I don't really have money until payday," you answered quietly.  
Ethan tossed his arm around your shoulder, pulling you against him. "Don't worry, buddy, I got you covered." He pulled out his phone and dialed up the number of the delivery place while Tyler wrote down what everyone wanted.  
The curly haired man passed the napkin with the order over to Ethan, who read it off into the phone. There was a moment of silence as the employee read it back, and Ethan confirmed the order. Another, much shorter silence fell in the air before the blue haired man thanked them and hung up the phone.  
"They said it'll be $47.58," he said as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.  
The four of you went into the living room to wait until the delivery person got there. Mark wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink, calling out after a couple minutes.  
"(Y/N), can you come here?" he asked.  
You got up and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as Mark leaned over to whisper.  
"So, what's with the fancy get-up today?"  
Your cheeks flushed and you turned to make sure that Ethan was still sitting on the sofa. "Mark, you already know how I feel about Ethan. I just wanted to try to, I dunno, get him to notice me."  
Mark nodded, biting his lip as he looked into the living room to see the other two chatting. "I'll talk to him, give me two minutes and then come in with some drinks for everyone. I'll get him to notice you."  
You nodded, wrapping Mark in a hug. "Thank you so much," you whispered as he left the kitchen. You took your time grabbing sodas from the fridge, bent over so that you could reach one of the cans from the back. You almost hit your head on one of the shelves when you felt a hand on your waist. You spun around, about to swing, when you saw Ethan with a small grin on his face.  
"What the hell, Ethan? You scared the crap outta me!" You felt your lips draw down in a scowl, arms crossing over your chest.  
The tall man was almost pressed against you, causing you to back up against the fridge. He only stepped closer, his steely eyes staying latched on yours as he leaned down. "Mark said that you wore this," his hand traced over your side, lightly tugging the material of your dress, "for me. That you wanted to get my attention. Is that true?"  
You gulped, lightning racing under your skin, radiating from where his hand rested on your side. You finally found the strength to nod, (E/C) eyes fixated on Ethan's own blue ones. You almost let out a moan when his other hand fisted in your (H/C) hair, fingers toying with the locks as he smirked. You could feel your legs turning into rubber, the drinks still gripped tightly in your shaking hands.  
Ethan chuckled, taking the cans from you and setting them on the counter. His hands were back on you in an instant, gripping your hips as he pressed himself against you. His lips were close to your ear, breath hot as it tickled your skin. "If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was say so," he whispered. "I would've been all too eager to give it to you." As he said this, his hips rolled against yours.  
You felt a small moan escape from your lips as your head rolled back against the fridge. Your hands were against Ethan's firm chest, mapping out the planes of each muscle. Your legs were close to giving out, and you fought to keep standing as the pale man teased you.  
He grinned at you as one of his hands cupped your ass, his lips nibbling on your earlobe. "I'm gonna give you all of my attention later, but for now we have to go back to the rest of the group." Ethan pulled away with a devious smirk, his hands leaving your body almost regretfully. He took one of the drinks off of the counter, giving you a final smile before going back to the living room.  
You tried to get your shaking under control as you grabbed the other drinks. When you felt confident that you wouldn't fall over your own feet, you returned to the group and handed Tyler his drink.  
He thanked you with a smile, obviously darting his eyes between you and Ethan.  
You flushed a dark pink, nodding confirmation. You sat down on the sofa next to the man who had fired you up, almost jumping when his hand ended up on your thigh. You looked over and saw that his eyes were fixed on the TV.  
There was a sudden knock on the door, causing both of you to jump. Everyone pooled in their share of the bill, Tyler taking the bags from the delivery man while Mark handed over the cash. You felt your stomach growl as Tyler passed you one of the Styrofoam containers and a fork.  
Everyone ate in silence, apart from the occasional statement of how good the food was. Ethan would rub his thigh against yours every once in a while, eyes twinkling when he would reveal an extra inch of skin. He was the first to finish his food, leaving to toss his trash in the bin.  
You felt your phone vibrate in your lap and looked down to see a message from Ethan. You felt excitement bubble up in your chest as you opened the message, only for that bubble to turn to a heat between your legs. A picture loaded up on your screen, centered on a pale length with a dark pink head. You could feel a wetness start to gather in your panties as you stared down at the image.  
You excused yourself to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You quickly slipped off your dress and posed, taking a picture of you in your lacy underwear. You sent the picture to Ethan, slipping back into your dress before unlocking the door. You came face to face with Ethan, who pushed you back into the bathroom hurriedly.  
His hands fumbled to lock the door behind him; finally, he turned back to look at you. His pupils were blown, only leaving a thin blue-gray ring. He pressed himself against you, and you could feel a giant bulge against your hip. His hands found their way to the back of your dress, peeling it off of you as he kissed your lips delicately. His lips were soft and strong, drawing a whimper from you as they worked against your own expertly. His hands were on your breasts, kneading them through your thin bra.  
"Just as gorgeous as you were in that pretty picture you sent me. You wanna see what you caused?" His voice was deeper than usual, causing a stirring in your abdomen as he spoke.  
You nodded, whimpering as he unzipped his jeans. You moaned as his cock sprung out from his underwear. It was long and thin, the head a marvelous pink; precum was already leaking out, causing his cock to gleam. You shook as you took him in your hand, stroking tentatively.  
Ethan lifted you up onto the sink, rubbing his cock against your clothed pussy. His head was pressed against your shoulder as he slipped your panties off, fingers teasing your clit as he sucked on the skin of your shoulder. "You want this? You want me right here, right now?" Ethan's voice was wavering, trying to keep control as his eyes locked onto yours.  
You nodded, gasping when one of his hands took hold of your hair, tangling into the (H/C) locks. Your hips bucked, rubbing your entrance against Ethan's cock to elicit moans from both of you.  
The blue haired man chuckled as he tugged your hair roughly, moving to suck on your neck. He lined up at your entrance, pushing in slowly. After what felt like an eternity, he was fully inside you. He ground into you in tight circles, fist still in your hair as he did. "You like this? Hmm?" he whispered against your throat. His teeth grazed your throat, nipping the flesh there before soothing it with his tongue.  
You could only moan as you bucked your hips, scratching Ethan's chest through his shirt as you lost yourself in the pleasure. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you, pushing you closer to the brink of orgasm. You almost fell over that edge when one of his hands found its way onto your throat, squeezing as he bucked his hips into you.  
His eyes gleamed with pleasure and dominance as he started fucking you harder, hand gripping your throat while the other tugged your hair. "Fuck, your face right now is almost too much, (Y/N). Prettier than any pornstar has a wet dream of being," he gasped out. His hips were starting to stutter, cock throbbing inside of your wet heat.  
You almost sobbed when his hips bucked up wildly, hand leaving your hair to rub your clit. You dug your nails into his shoulders, head tossed back as you panted for air. "Oh, Ethan! I can't take m-much mo-Oh!" Your orgasm ripped through you like liquid fire in your veins. Your skin blazed under his touch, eyes squeezed shut as you rode out the immense pleasure coursing through you.  
Ethan pulled out quickly, spilling onto your stomach as he moaned loudly. His head fell forward against your own, resting your foreheads together as his hands worked to hold himself up.  
You two stayed in that position for a while, panting as you came down from your euphoria. Ethan turned, grabbing a hand towel from the cabinet shakily. He wet the fabric in the sink, dabbing at your skin to clean his mess off of you. He kissed you when he finished, hand cupping your jaw tenderly.  
"Fuck, (Y/N), that was amazing," he whispered. "Maybe we can do that again, after dinner?"  
You smiled drowsily. "Are you asking me out?"  
"What else would I do after that?"  
You giggled, kissing the blue haired man again as he tucked himself away. "Sure, I could go to dinner."


	2. I Wanna Feel (Tyler Scheid/Reader Fluffy Smut)

You were proud to say that you were Tyler's girlfriend. You loved when you would cuddle on the couch during a movie, or stay up all night talking on the phone, or go out to a small diner late at night. You loved everything about him, physically and emotionally. You hadn't had sex yet, but you wanted to; the only problem with that was that Tyler hadn't even taken his shirt off around you. You were almost afraid that he didn't find you appealing in that way.  
So that was how you found yourself shaking, clinging to your pillow at 4 in the morning while the rain drummed against your rooftop. Tyler had tried call a few times already, but you had ignored the ringing. You didn't want to talk to a person who couldn't find you attractive and refused to tell you. You jolted upright in your bed when your bedroom door flung open.  
Tyler stood in your door frame, almost filling the space with his enormous stature. His hair was clinging to his skull, clothes drenched from the rain. He walked over to where you sat in your bed, towering over you silently.  
"T-Tyler," you stuttered out, trying to hide the fact you had been crying. "What are you doing over here?"  
He still didn't speak, an anger radiating off of him almost visibly. His dark eyes bore into you as he stood there, fists clenching.  
"Tyler?" You pulled the sheet closer to you, nervously trying to hide your half-naked form.  
"I was fucking scared, (Y/N). You didn't answer any of my calls, wouldn't answer my texts. Anything could've happened to you, and I was fucking terrified. What the hell would I do if you were gone?" Tyler's voice was cracked, raw and emotional. He clenched his fists again, obviously restraining himself.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," you whispered. You hid your face behind your hands, trying to just disappear.  
"Why? Why the hell wouldn't you answer? You always answer, (Y/N), always."  
"I-I," you stuttered, trying to think of an excuse that wasn't 'I'm afraid you don't like me'. "I just wasn't feeling good." You knew the answer sounded lame, but you hoped he would accept it and leave you alone. You were wrong, just like you knew you were.  
"That's bullshit and you know it. Please, just tell me what's wrong. I'll try to help fix whatever it is," Tyler almost sounded like he was about to cry. You couldn't stand putting him through that.  
"Okay," you took a deep breath, "I feel like you don't find me... physically appealing. Like you don't find me attractive." You felt your body shaking, and you wrapped yourself around your pillow, burying your face in the soft material. You were afraid to look up, afraid that he would say you were right and leave. When all you heard was silence, you slowly peeked out from your hiding place.  
Tyler was crouched down in front of you, head cocked to the side. Even with his hair drenched, it still curled like how you would imagine a Greek god's would. He opened his mouth, eyes blurry as a tear fell down his chiseled cheek. "W-what? Why would you even think that, baby?" His hand reached out shakily, finally touching your own hand ever so gingerly. Another tear fell as he waited for your answer.  
"It's nothing," you sobbed out, "Just forget I said anything, it's stupid." You tried to hide your face again, but he stopped you with a gentle hand.  
"No, nothing that you worry about is stupid. Please, just tell me," he whispered. His voice was almost inaudible over the rain, but calming nonetheless.  
"We've, well, we've never done... it. We've never gotten," you cleared your throat, "intimate. At all. You haven't even taken your shirt off in front of me." You could feel yourself shaking almost violently, the sheet almost falling off of you from the force. "You ignore all of my advances. The most we've done is kissing, for Pete's sake." You wiped a tear off of your cheek as you took a deep breath.  
Tyler was almost bawling now, tears falling freely down his beautiful face. "Oh, God, baby," he sobbed, "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I-I..." He broke off, standing as he ran his large hands through his curls. Suddenly he looked at you, blue eyes more alert than before. His hands lowered to the hem of his shirt, peeling the soaked material from his skin.  
"No, I-I don't want pity sex," you whimpered. You looked down at your lap, hands fisted in the white sheet covering you.  
"That's not what I'm doing, (Y/N)," he explained, "I'm showing you why I haven't done anything with you."  
You looked up to see that Tyler had taken off his shirt. Your (E/C) eyes widened at the image before you: broad chest with pale skin, a slight tummy covering his ab muscles, chiseled hip bones. You could see nothing wrong with him, he was perfect in every sense of the word. A stroke of lightning lit the room and you saw what he was talking about.  
A silvery scar was etched into his skin, leaving a slight pucker in the flesh there. You remembered Tyler mentioning he had gotten a kidney transplant when he was younger, but he didn't make a big deal out of it. You were transfixed on the thin line near his abdomen, unable to take your eyes off of it.  
Tyler shuffled his feet, covering the scar with his hand as he looked at the floor. "I know, it's ugly," he mumbled. "I just didn't want you to think anything less of me."  
You looked up at your boyfriend with disbelief in your eyes. You shook your head, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from the scar. You traced it with your fingers, causing him to shiver from the sensation.  
"No, no, honey," you whispered as you leaned forward. "You could never be ugly, especially from this." You kissed the scar, leaving a trail of small kisses along the line. "This is what made it so that we could meet. This," you kissed it again, "is what made you live, Tyler." You heard him sigh above you, his hand carding through your (H/C) hair as you tentatively licked the silvery flesh.  
Tyler gasped, attempting to keep still, but failing as his hips bucked. "Oh, I'm so-sorry, (Y/N)," he breathed out, "I didn't mean to." His hips bucked again when you repeated your action of licking the scar, this time with more confidence.  
You yelped when he pushed you back onto the bed, (E/C) eyes widening when you saw him taking off his jeans. You shivered when he took the sheet from you, enormous hands wandering over your body. You pulled him down onto the mattress with you, rolling so that you straddled him. You rolled your hips, moving your clothed core against him.  
Tyler moaned, head tossed back as his hands held you against him. He looked at you like you were a goddess, eyes eating up every inch of your body as you sat atop him. One of his hands wandered up your side, eventually landing on your breast. He kneaded the soft skin through your sports bra, eyes never leaving yours. His hips rolled occasionally, keeping time with each roll of thunder in the air.  
You let your hands wander over every plane of his chest, going lower so that you could map out his stomach. Eventually you let your nails drag over his scar lazily, causing his hips to snap up against you. You moaned breathily, head rolling back as Tyler slipped the hand that was on your hip into your panties.  
His thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing slow circles into it as his other hand played with your breast. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, teeth soon tugging the bottom one as you scratched his scar again.  
"Fuck, babe, you're gorgeous," he moaned. His voice was even deeper than usual, eyes blown as he ground against you slowly.  
You blushed and hid your face behind your hands, sudden insecurity striking you.  
Tyler's hands left their positions to drag yours from your face. "I'm serious, you're beautiful." He looked into your eyes as he punctuated each word with a roll of his hips. He chuckled when you went to strip your underwear off. "Not tonight, (Y/N). Tonight is a night for simply admiring each other."  
You nodded, a blush dusting your cheeks as his gigantic hands landed on your hips. You continued your worship of his scar, fingers running over the sensitive flesh in patterns. You felt an intense heat building up in your abdomen as Tyler rubbed against you in small circles. His cock was huge, even through his briefs. A gasp tore through your chest as a wave of pleasure washed over you, causing you to fall limp against his chest.  
Tyler wrapped his arms around you, continuing to rut against you until a second wave crashed against you. He kept eye contact the whole time, dark blue eyes swirling with more emotion than you could handle. His eyes finally broke from yours when he jerked back, hips spasming before he fell limp beneath you.  
When both of you caught your breath, his lips were on yours. They spoke words that no poet ever could, painting a picture made from your heartbeats. When Tyler finally broke the kiss he rested his head on yours.  
"I love you, (Y/N)," he spoke into the sounds of the storm. You could almost see the smile on his face. "I love you so much. I want everyone in the world to know, not just now, but forever."  
You grinned into his chest, face heating up. You could feel his arms tighten around you, drawing you even closer. "I love you too, Tyler," you mumbled against his skin. You kissed the warmth of where his heart beat. "I wish I could be as sweet as you with words, but I don't know how." You giggled when you felt the rumble of a chuckle in his chest.  
"You don't need to, because I already know," he whispered, tugging the sheet onto you both. He yawned, kissing the top of your (H/C) head. "Good night, sweetheart."  
You smiled against his chest, lulled by his heartbeat and his words. "Good night, Ty."


	3. You Wanna Do What? (Mark Fischbach/Reader/Tyler Scheid Smut)

"You wanna do what?" you asked, still not entirely sure that you heard them right. Or that this wasn't some kind of weird dream.  
"A threesome. You, me, and Mark," Tyler answered like he was saying what he had for breakfast. His curly hair was mostly tucked up under a gray beanie today, giving him a little extra charm that beanies seem to do.  
Mark stood next to him, almost comical with the height difference. His black hair was brushed to the side, brown eyes darting between you and Tyler like one of you grew an extra head. "You what?" he asked in disbelief. He moved to cover his chest, being in a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. It was enough to make you snort from where you sat at the kitchen table.  
"Is it that hard to understand?" Tyler crossed his own arms, more out of frustration that wanting to cover his man-boobs. "I want to have a threesome, with two people that I find attractive. You and (Y/N). I mean, you're both good looking, and I'm kinda good looking too, so why not?"  
You snorted again when Tyler said 'kinda good looking'. "Ty, you're hot. That's not what confuses us, I don't think. I'm more confused about why us and not some other people that you could meet in a club and not have to see again?" You crossed your legs as you sipped from your mug, trying to hide the fact that you sat there in nothing but a nightie.  
Tyler's jaw dropped and he huffed. "Really? That's what you think I'd do? I'm not some scumbag who picks up one-night-stands," he said in a voice that was disbelieving. He paced the kitchen as he looked from you to Mark. "If neither of you want to do this, then just forget I ever said anything. Just let everything go back to normal and forget your friend is a sex-freak."  
You stood and walked over to Tyler, trying to defuse the situation. "Ty, that's not what I'm saying. I was just wondering why you would risk embarrassment and shame with people that might not feel the same." You raised a hand to grab his shoulder, but he pulled away again, walking to the other side of the kitchen.  
"So you're not interested?" Tyler ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to hide his face. He really regretted saying anything now, wishing that he would have just kept this a secret.  
Mark finally stepped in, clearing his throat. "I'm not saying I'm not interested," was all he said. He looked between you and Tyler, wondering what you would say next.  
You felt your face flush, really letting what was happening sink in. "I just need a little time to think it over. Come up with some guidelines if I do decide to, that kind of stuff," you explained as you went to the doorway. "I'll see you guys in a couple hours."

~~~~~

You had gone on a walk to think it over, making a note in your phone anytime you would think of a restriction or a question. When you finally came back to the apartment only Tyler sat in the living room. You looked down at him from the entryway as he looked back at you. You built up the courage to speak, and opened your mouth.  
"I have a couple questions."  
Tyler cocked his head, motioning for you to continue. He scooted over on the couch, making room for you to sit.  
You did exactly that, looking next to you at the curly haired man. "How would we do it? Would it be you two taking turns, or what? I'm not exactly a pro at this," you rambled, afraid to look at Tyler.  
He rested a hand on your knee, instantly silencing you. "(Y/N), I'm not a pro either. Honestly, I would want Mark here before we ask any questions or set anything up," he answered slowly. He looked down at where his hand rested on your knee, beneath the hem of your skirt.  
"Where is Mark, anyway?" you asked, looking around.  
"He went to get some, um, supplies."  
Your eyes darted to Tyler, nervous with the way he had worded that. "What do you mean?"  
Tyler gulped, hand rubbing small circles on your knee. "Well, he went to get some stuff in case you did say yes." He looked straight ahead, eyes locked onto the black screen of the TV.  
"Ty," you said wearily. You placed your hand on his, and he looked down at it. A small smile was on your lips. "Please tell me?"  
"Uh-"  
The door swung open and Mark stepped in with a couple of plastic bags. His face lit up when he saw you. "Ah, (Y/N), you're home!" He set the bags on the coffee table, sinking onto the couch beside you.  
You smiled at Mark, suddenly nervous about what was in the bags. "So, what did you pick up?"  
Mark's face got that expression it does when he's not quite sure what to say or do, but knows he needs to say something. His mouth opened and closed a few times before Tyler came to his rescue.  
"Just look in the bags, (Y/N)."  
You looked between them before finally doing exactly that. You took out each item individually to inspect, heart pounding in your ears. About four different kinds of condoms, six different lubes, a flogger, bullet, ball gag, cuffs, and a butt plug. Your (E/C) eyes were wide as you looked from Tyler to Mark, then back.  
"So, um, how is all of this going to be used?" you asked nervously. You were suddenly terrified, unsure of how this would work.  
"First, let's get through any questions anyone has, or any boundaries," Tyler said. He squeezed your knee reassuringly, aware of how scared you were.  
"Okay," you gulped. "H-how will we, um, go about this? Like, will you guys take turns? Will one of you peg the other?"  
Mark perked up at this one, a shy smile gracing his lips. "I wouldn't be against pegging, but I would also like to, well, tag-team on you," Mark answered, looking to Tyler for his answer.  
Tyler blushed, suddenly interested in his shoes more than you guys. "I'm not against pegging either, but I would like to be on the receiving end," he mumbled. His cheeks were a dark pink, and he turned away so that neither of you could see him. "Like Mark said, I'd also like to tag-team." He was rubbing his hands together as he stood, walking into the kitchen to pace in there.  
You followed him, cornering the man who was much taller than you. You tentatively placed your hands on his chest, biting your lip as you looked up at him. "What're you scared of, Ty?"  
He was still blushing madly as he tried to look anywhere but at you. "I'm not scared, (Your Nickname)." His voice was tight as he spoke, much like the tendons in his neck.  
"Aw, you're blushing," you teased, walking your fingers up his chest to his shoulders.  
"I'm definitely not blushing," he scoffed. He looked away, almost choking on his tongue when he saw Mark in the doorway.  
Mark smirked and advanced, reaching up to pull Tyler's face down to his. "You want my cock in your ass, Tyler?" he asked in a gruff voice. His hand was fisted in the larger man's curls, tugging slightly.  
Tyler gasped, blue eyes widening as he tried to pull away.  
You began to nuzzle his neck, leaving small kisses along the pale flesh. You let his beard scratch your own (S/C) skin, sighing from the sensation. "Answer him, Ty."  
The brunet gulped, eyes darting between you and Mark. His lips were pressed in a thin line as he refused to talk.  
Mark pressed his darker face against Tyler's paler one. Their beards scratched against each other, mixing slightly as they moved together. "I'm only gonna ask one more time. Do you want my cock in your ass, Tyler?"  
You weren't sure where either of you were getting this confidence. Just seconds ago, you had been terrified, and now you were helping Mark interrogate Tyler. It was empowering when you let your tongue trace the shell of Tyler's ear to drag out a groan.  
"Oh fuck," Tyler gasped out, chest heaving with the effort to remain silent. His hands were pressed flat against the wall, fingers scraping against the wallpaper to try to ground himself.  
"Answer him, Ty," you whispered in his ear. Your hand cupped his crotch, much to your surprise, and you felt how hard he was through his jeans.  
"Oh fuck, (Y/N), don't do that to me," he moaned, hips grinding into your hand. "You're gonna turn me to putty."  
You smirked and squeezed, feeling his hips buck. "Come on, Ty, just tell him."  
"Yes, fuck yes. I want Mark's cock in my ass, I want it so deep in me that I can feel it in my throat!" Tyler almost screamed his answer, causing both you and Mark to take a step back in shock. His chest was heaving, obvious bulge throbbing in his pants. When he opened his eyes, they darted around the room as he looked for an escape route. "I-I gotta go."  
You blocked the doorway, spreading your arms and legs as he tried to barrel through you. "Ty, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!"  
Mark stepped behind Tyler and grabbed his waist, trying to pull him back. "Tyler, stop trying to run. You're the one who wanted this," Mark rubbed his crotch against Tyler's ass (with much effort, he had to stand on his tip-toes). "Now, let's go back to the living room to figure the rest of what we all want out."  
All three of you went back to the sofa, sitting awkwardly. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes until Mark spoke again.  
"(Y/N), how is your gag reflex?"  
You almost choked on air from how sudden the question was. "I don't really know," you mumbled, "I've never given a blowjob."  
Tyler looked at you, hands twitching as he tried to sit still. "Well that's gonna change tonight," he said in a voice that sent chills down your spine. "Have you ever even had sex?"  
You flushed, huffing as you took your turn to stand. "Of course I have," you answered as you backed toward the exit. "I've totally had sex." The closest you had ever gotten to sex, in all actuality, was when you had given one of your exes a handjob; but, neither of them needed to know that.  
Mark snuck around behind you, blocking your way to the exit. "Don't even think about running out of here. We need to know this kind of stuff if we're going to do this."  
You turned to face Mark, backing into Tyler as you did so. You gasped when his arms wound around you, caging you against his chest. Your heart hammered in your own chest when he whispered in your ear.  
"(Y/N), are you telling me the truth?" His voice was gruff, and heavy like a wool blanket.  
You turned your head to look at Tyler, almost melting when Mark's lips were on your ear whispering.  
"Don't even think about lying."   
You shook your head, incapable of making words at this point. A small squeak left your lips when Mark kissed your ear, beard scraping the sensitive skin.  
"Good girl," he whispered before pulling away.  
You finally found the ability to form words and opened your mouth. "I-I'm still a virgin," you said on a breath.  
"Okay, now that you got your little secret out, we can all sit again, right?" Mark asked.  
You nodded, returning to your position on the couch. "So, Mark, do you have anything embarrassing that we'll have to corner you to get out of you?" you joked.  
Mark shook his head. "I've had sex with a woman, had sex with a man, blown a man even. Haven't ever done a three-way, though."  
Tyler laughed, leaning back against the soft cushions. "Hell, maybe you should be in charge of this, Mark." He turned his head to look at both of you. "Anything in particular you wanna try, (Y/N)?"  
You thought for a moment before shrugging. "Not that I know of. I know that I want whichever one of you that, y'know, takes me first, to be gentle," you answered. You could feel Tyler's arm snake around you and pull you against him.

~~~~~

The three of you had had dinner in silence, anticipation building. It all suddenly felt real when you stood in Tyler's room, looking at his king size bed. You had all agreed to strip beforehand, and meet up in here.  
You gulped, uncertain whether you should go through with this. What if this ruined your friendship? What if something went wrong? What if this got out? Your thoughts ceased when you felt Mark wrap his arm around your waist.  
"Get on the bed. Hands and knees." His commanding voice was followed by a sharp smack on your ass.  
You did as you were told, body shaking in anticipation. You tensed up when you felt Tyler behind you, heat radiating off of him. You looked up and saw Mark standing next to the bed, girthy cock in hand.  
His muscles stood out in the lighting, only making him seem more intimidating from your position. He reached out with his free hand, running his fingers through your (H/C) hair. "Open your mouth, (Y/N)."  
You opened your mouth nervously, loosening up when you could feel Tyler pet your back gently. You could smell the musk of Mark's cock before it was in your mouth, and when it finally was the taste was unlike anything you'd ever witnessed before. It was dark, and primitive. You moaned when he moved in your mouth, trying to take more of him. You got a pace set, taking him in a little deeper each time.  
Mark was petting your face and running his fingers through your locks, telling you how pretty you looked. He gave a signal to Tyler when your eyes were closed, his cock pumping in and out of your mouth at a decent pace.  
Tyler lined up and began to slowly sink into you, a groan leaving his lips. "Fuck, (Y/N), you're so tight," he gasped out, "I'm not even all the way in."  
You felt the stretch his cock was causing, breath hitching in your throat. It almost felt like too much, like you would split. Tears began to prick your (E/C) eyes and you fought to breathe.  
Mark pulled out until only the tip was still in your mouth, fingers on your chin. "(Y/N), look at me," he whispered soothingly, "It's okay, focus on me. Focus on the taste of my cock."  
You nodded as best you could, sucking on the tip of Mark's cock. A new bitterness shocked you, and you swirled your tongue, collecting what you presumed was precum. You could feel Tyler's balls against you and moaned, his cock filling more than you thought there was. You were being pistoned back and forth between the two men until you felt a hot coil in your belly, burning through your entire body.  
Tyler reached around you, fingers finding your clit, and you were undone. He moaned, scooping up your cum onto his fingers and offering them to Mark.  
Mark sucked them clean, a groan rumbling in his throat as he pulled out. He opened his mouth and let Tyler take his fingers back. "Okay, Tyler, pull out."  
The taller man did just that; he sat back on his heels, cock jutting up against his stomach.  
Mark looked at you, a smile on his face. "(Y/N), grab the lube and stretch him out for me."  
Your (E/C) eyes widened, shock evident on your face as you fumbled to reach to the nightstand. You poured some lube on your fingers, turning to see Tyler with his ass in the air. You found your hand shaking as you reached out, fingers massaging Tyler's puckered asshole. You pressed one finger into him, curling it a few times before adding a second; you scissored your fingers, mesmerized as you stretched his muscle open.  
"Okay, that's good enough," Mark commanded. He climbed onto the bed, taking his place behind Tyler. "(Y/N), get in front of Tyler." He war rubbing the head of his cock on Tyler's ass, eliciting moans from the other man.  
You squatted in front of Tyler, looking over him to Mark for your order. You gasped when you felt Tyler lean forward and lick your breasts, head tossed back.  
"Kiss him," Mark moaned as he pressed into the blue eyed man. His fingers dug into Tyler's hips, pulling the paler man flush against him.  
You latched your lips onto Tyler's, moaning from how lush and soft they were. His tongue traced your lips and you opened for him, tongues tangling together as you kissed.  
Mark was finally fully seated in Tyler, shaking from the effort of staying still. "You ready?"  
Tyler nodded, lips still working against yours as he wriggled his ass eagerly against Mark.  
That was all he needed, as the black haired man snapped his hips back and forth. A loud smacking sound filled the air as their hips met each time, as well as their moans and gasps. "Tyler, straighten up. (Y/N), suck his cock." Mark's voice was choked as he pounded into Tyler.  
Tyler stretched his back, going upright as Mark wrapped his arms around his broad chest. The blue eyed man looked down at you, pupils blown as he watched you lean forward. "C-Can't wait to feel your lips around me," he gasped out.  
You moaned as you licked along his shaft, gathering his precum onto your tongue. You took as much as you could into your mouth, only getting about half-way down his shaft before you began to bob your head.  
Tyler squealed above you, voice going higher than you had ever heard him go before. "M-Mark, what did you do-Oh!" His eyes squinted shut as his hips bucked forward into your mouth, making you gag.  
Mark was grinding into Tyler's ass, gasping for air. "I hit your prostate," he panted out.   
You sucked on the head of Tyler's cock, moaning at the tangy-sweet taste of his precum. Your (E/C) eyes locked onto his blue ones as he tangled his fingers in your (H/C) hair, tugging gently when you would tease him with your tongue.  
"Oh fuck, (Y/N), I-I'm gonna-"  
"Pull off of him," Mark ordered between pumps of his hips.  
You pulled off of Tyler just in time for him to release on your face, tongue out to catch some of his cum. You batted your eyelashes, seeing Mark peeking around Tyler at you.  
Soon enough, you could hear Mark groan as he emptied in Tyler, collapsing onto the larger man. "O-Okay, fuck," Mark gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "Tyler, clean her off. With your tongue. Now." The shorter man fell back on the bed, still watching the two of you.  
Tyler's jaw dropped as he looked at the mess he had made on your face. He gulped, cheeks turning pink. He leaned forward, blue eyes still locked on yours. He licked a broad strip across a rope of his cum, gathering the saltiness onto his tongue. He did this a few more times, careful not to leave any cum on your face.  
You laid back on the bed, the two men curling around you as you all fought to catch your breath. You looked over at Tyler as he played with your (H/C) hair, eyes closed. You hummed nuzzling against his chest.  
"So, is this only going to be a one time thing?" he asked, to no one in particular.  
Mark nibbled on his jaw. "Of course not, we still have more to try out."


	4. Geometry, Geomefail (Sean McLoughlin/Reader Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU

You sat exactly two seats behind him and one to the left, right next to the radiator. You enjoyed watching him throughout class, especially when he would goof off; you would hide your face behind your hand and giggle when he would stick pens and pencils in his hair to create a 'crown'.  
Sean McLoughlin was probably the most handsome boy in the school in your opinion. He had bright green hair that only made his blue eyes pop out that much more, and made you want to run your fingers through it. He was also pretty ripped, from what you could see when he was in gym class. He was also very intelligent and creative, which made him even more attractive to you.  
The only problem was that you'd never even said two words to each other, and he probably didn't even know you existed. Yes, you had three classes together (geometry, gym, and chemistry), but he had never paid any mind to you. You figured it was because you weren't exactly one of the popular girls, you preferred to stick to the shadows and fly under the radar.  
A folded piece of paper slid onto your desk and you looked to your right to see your best friend wink. You rolled your eyes and opened it, holding the note under your desk in case it was vulgar.  
'You're staring again, (Y/N)!'  
You felt your cheeks heat up and bit your lip, using your favorite pink pen to scribble your own message down beneath that one.  
'He's just so cuuuuute!! <3'  
Your friend, Chelsea, giggled quietly as she read your message. She looked from you to Sean, and back to the paper before scrawling down what almost looked like a paragraph. She folded the paper over again, flicking it over to your desk while the teacher was writing on the board.  
'Sean and (Y/N) sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sean with a baby carriage! Girl, you really either need to ask him out or move on. Staring at him all hour won't do anything for you.'  
You blushed, shaking your head before scribbling your response. Your (H/C) hair was in your face, blocking your view as you passed the note back to your friend. You felt a difference, like it was a larger, rougher hand; you felt your whole body tense as you looked up.  
Mr. Patton stood above you with a scowl on his face, note in his hand. "I'll take this," he said in that stereotypical 'stick-up-the-ass' clipped voice. He strode up to the front of the class as he opened the note, looking at you and Chelsea the entire time. "If it's important enough to say during class, everyone can hear it."  
You wanted nothing more than for your desk to eat you right now, or for a hole to open in the earth and suck you in, or to just disappear altogether. Unfortunately for you, none of that happened; you still sat, immobile, in your desk as your teacher began to read the note in front of everyone. You knew your face was flaming, a bright red beacon standing out for everyone to laugh at. The thought of just sprinting out of the classroom crossed your mind, but you dismissed it quickly.  
"Sean and (Y/N) sitting in a tree, K-I-" Mr. Patton stopped, eyes bugging as he looked at the green haired youth sitting in the front row. He looked back at you to see that you were flushing furiously with tears clouding your eyes. The teacher cleared his throat, walking over to the trash and tossing the note away. "Enough of that, back to the lesson. Now, you all know what the X and Y axis are, and which one is plotted first. This is going to be about slope and how you graph-"  
You couldn't hear after that, your ears buzzing as you tried to catch your breath. You knew that you looked like a fool right now, face red and tears in your (E/C) eyes as you tried not to gasp. You'd be surprised if you weren't a joke by the end of the class period, much less by the end of the school day. You tried to take deeper breaths, grounding yourself as you stared at the open notebook on your desk.

~~~~~

It was lunch, and you took your usual place on the quad far away from everyone but Chelsea. You took a bite out of your sandwich as you two ate in silence, almost afraid to talk.  
Chelsea looked over at you, finally breaking that silence. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)," she whispered, "I didn't mean for that to happen. If I would've-"  
"It's okay," you finally said, after two hours of not speaking. You looked around the quad, half-expecting a group of students to come up and start mocking you; no such thing happened. You saw Sean sitting with a couple other boys, but quickly looked away when you noticed him looking in your direction. "I just hope that he forgets it by chemistry."  
That was your next class, with your seat being assigned right in front of Sean's. It was ridiculous, having assigned seats in high school, but Mrs. Kosloske thought that it was needed for students to behave.  
"Maybe you can go to the nurse's office," Chelsea offered with a shrug. She ate another bite of her turkey, chewing thoughtfully before adding to her sentence. "You could say that you have diarrhea and need to go home. Or that you're on your period and having really bad cramps."  
You nodded, finishing the last bite of your sandwich and opening your bag of crisps. "Maybe. Yeah, I'll give that a try," you thought aloud. You were zoned in on nothing in particular, only being pulled back into the real world when Chelsea starting shaking you. You shook your head, looking to her to see her pointing. When you figured out what she was looking at, you almost ran for it.  
Sean McLoughlin was walking toward you in long strides. His blue eyes were fixated on you, holding you in place as he made the walk across the brick quad toward you.  
"I'm gonna run," you whispered, packing your lunch as quickly as you could. "I'm gonna run for it, and you're gonna block him." You got to your feet, spinning around as Chelsea stood beside you.  
"(Y/N), I'm sure he just wants to talk, there's no need to-"  
You started taking brisk steps forward, hoping to get away without actually having to run and make a scene. You almost screamed when you felt a strong hand on your shoulder, turning you around.  
The lime haired boy stood in front of you, blue eyes boring into you. His hand was still on your shoulder, with Chelsea peeking over his to see your face.  
You felt like you looked like a cartoon character, sure your eyes were bugged out and your jaw on the ground. You only just noticed that he had the slightest bit of stubble.  
Sean smiled before he opened his mouth, closing it again before speaking. "Your name's (Y/N), right?" was what he asked. The soft smile was still on his lips, calming by nature.  
You nodded, uncertain that you would actually be able to talk. You could feel yourself shaking, legs rubber as your body fought between staying and running.  
Sean cocked his head, seeing how violently your body shook. "C'mon, let's sit," he offered, helping you back to the bench that you had previously sat on. "I just wanted to say hello, no need to be scared of me. I'm no monster." A laugh, louder than you had expected escaped him as he made a faux-scary face.  
You giggled, turning your face away so you could cover it with your hand. You started to relax, no longer shaking as bad; you almost sprung up when you felt his arm over your shoulder. Your (E/C) eyes studied his hand: the slight callouses, how they were still soft, the nails.  
"I'm Sean, as I'm sure you know," he said when you didn't answer. "I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime, maybe get to know each other?"  
You turned your head faster than you thought possible, (H/C) hair whipping the boy beside you in the face. You felt your face heat up as you apologized, brushing your hair back with your fingers as he laughed.  
"It's alright," he managed between laughs, "To be honest, it was softer than I'd expect being whipped by hair would be. That came out more awkward than I wanted."  
It was your turn to laugh, bringing your hand up to cover your mouth again. A hand gripped your wrist gently and pulled your hand away to reveal your smile, lips pulled back to show your teeth. You stopped, lips turning into a thin line as you looked at the ground.  
"Hey now, no need to hide your smile. It's pretty," he assured you, his own smile still in place.  
You could feel the corners of your mouth tug up in a smile, blush spreading across your cheeks as you looked into his earnest eyes. You ducked your head again, heart swelling from how sweet he was acting.  
Sean cleared his throat, getting you to look up at him. "So, would you want to hang out? We could go to my place after school, and I could show you my computer."  
You were nervous, you knew it was dangerous going with a guy to his house; but, Sean was always a nice guy. You bit your lip, thinking until you finally nodded and looked back at him. "Yeah, I could do that," you answered.  
His smile got wider at your answer, fist pumping the air. When he settled back down he chuckled again. "So you can talk," he joked, "I was starting to think you were mute."

~~~~~

You walked into Sean's place behind him, backpack slung over your shoulder. It was a surprisingly tidy house, even when you reached his bedroom. His computer was set up by the window, with a webcam for filming.  
Sean sat down at the desk, arm resting by his keyboard. "I work on videos in my free time," he said as you sat on his bed. "I have my own YouTube channel that I do play-throughs on."  
You nodded, setting your bag on the floor. "That's neat, what's your channel called?"  
Sean blushed, scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I, uh, I call it Jacksepticeye." He pressed the power button on the computer tower, and the machine started up with a soft whirring.  
"Jacksepticeye?" you asked, scooting closer to watch. You pushed your (H/C) hair out of your face, waiting for Sean to pull up the browser.  
"Yeah, I just kinda thought it sounded cool," he answered, looking at the screen as he got his webcam ready. "I usually try to do a video every day. You don't mind if I film a quick one, do you?"  
You shook your head, surprised when he turned the cam so that you were in the shot. You saw that he had Metal Gear pulled up, and ready to play.  
Sean started recording, going into his intro. "Top o' the morning to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and we'll be playing another session of Metal Gear today. I have (Y/N) here with me," he said, turning to you. "Say hello, (Y/N)."  
You knew that you were blushing, you didn't need the camera to tell you that. You gave a simple wave and a tight lipped smile. "Hello."  
Sean frowned, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Now, now, you have to have more enthusiasm than that!"  
You blushed harder, ducking your head. "Hi," you squeaked out.  
Sean wheeled his chair over so that he was beside you, looking at you intensely. "How can I make you loosen up? Do I need to leave the room?"  
"No!" you blurted out, clapping your hand over your mouth quickly after. You knew that you were blushing completely now, even as you tried to hide your face.  
The green haired boy smiled, leaning closer. He rested one of his hands on your lap, rubbing small circles just above your knee. "Then tell me how I can help. I don't want you to be nervous around me, (Y/N). Especially if you're going t'be my girlfriend."  
You spun your head around to look at him, (E/C) eyes wide as you gawked. "Girlfriend?" you squeaked.  
"Well, yeah! I like you and you like me, so why not?"  
You bit your lip, a smile spreading across your face. "Well, I guess I just need to get used to your company," you mumbled.  
Sean nodded, seeming to think for a moment before he leaned over and kissed you. His lips were soft and tentative, careful not to scare you. One of his hands found your lower back, holding you gently while the other still rubbed circles on your thigh.  
You eventually pulled away for air, looking into Sean's bright blue eyes. "That was really nice. I could get used to that," you said.  
Sean chuckled, kissing you again before scooting back up to the desk. "Well, she said yes! Anyway, thank you guys so much for watching this video. If you liked it, slap the like button in the face like a boss! High fives all around *w-psh, w-psh*! And I will see all you dudes, in the next videoo!"  
You fell into a fit of giggles on the bed when Sean's voice went high, smiling broadly as he looked at you. "Is that how you ask every girl out?"  
Sean huffed, placing his hand on his chest in mock-offense. He chuckled before becoming serious, blue eyes soft. "No, only the important ones."


	5. Flannel (Mark Fischbach/Reader Fluffy Smut)

You slid open the closet door, looking for a sweatshirt to wear; it was a chilly morning for Los Angeles, one that gave you a slight shiver. You searched through the hangers of shirts and jackets, fingers grazing something soft and thick. You pulled the hanger out, revealing Mark's red and black checkered flannel. With a smile, you slid the warm shirt over your body, snuggling into it as you walked out into the kitchen to start breakfast.  
You went about the kitchen preparing pancake batter, reminiscing of the time Mark, Tyler, and Ethan had their little pancake challenge. You warmed the griddle, turning to slice some fruit to go with breakfast while it preheated. When the light went off you dipped out a ladle-ful of batter, the sizzling sound pleasant to your ears. Soon enough the smell of pancakes wafted through the entire apartment.  
Mark stirred in the bedroom, the smell of breakfast more than enough to wake him up. He slipped on his glasses, stumbling into the kitchen in his warfstache pajama pants. He leaned against the doorway, admiring the view before him: you, (H/C) hair down while you wore a pair of gray jogging shorts and his favorite flannel. He watched you for a while before sneaking up behind you and wrapping his arms around you.  
You jumped with a squeak, turning your head to see Mark smiling at you. "Good morning," you hummed, going back to making pancakes.  
"Good morning," Mark growled in his sleepy voice. He left a small trail of kisses along your neck before letting you go; he went to the fridge and fetched a carton of orange juice. "Do you want some?" He offered, holding up two glasses.  
You nodded, stacking four pancakes onto a plate for him as you started your own. You were humming a little tune, not quite sure what it was, but somehow knowing that you knew it.  
Mark leaned up against the counter beside you, drinking from his glass. He swallowed the tangy juice with an audible 'ah'. The dark haired man noticed the bowl of mixed fruit near the plates, reaching past around you to nab a strawberry.  
You flipped your pancakes, satisfied with the light golden-brown finish you had gotten. When they were finished you put them on your plate, covering them with syrup and fruit.  
Mark was already digging into his plate, moaning around the mouthful of delicious breakfast. "This is amazing, baby," he said when he swallowed. He smiled at you, looking you up and down as he studied every inch of you. "You look stunning in my flannel."  
You blushed, smacking him playfully as you chewed a bite of pancake and peach. A smile spread on your lips as you saw Mark gazing adoringly at you, his brown eyes soft and warm. You could feel butterflies in your stomach, just like you did anytime he looked at you that way.  
After breakfast Mark helped you clean the dishes, every once in a while making a comment on what video he would be making today. When the kitchen was clean, he went to get dressed, leaving you with a peck on the cheek.  
Mark came back into the kitchen to see you sipping on your orange juice, browsing through something on your phone. He watched you until you noticed him, looking over and smiling your smile that put the sun to shame. He strolled over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder. He could smell his cologne on you through his shirt, along with the citrus scent of your body wash.  
"You really are beautiful, you know that right?" His deep voice sent shivers throughout your entire body. One of his hands drifted down to your hip, pulling you flush against him.  
You gasped quietly, the outline of his erection pressing against your rear. You wriggled, drawing out a moan from your boyfriend. You could feel his face buried in your (H/C) hair, inhaling the scent of you. Your eyes slipped closed as you got lost in the moment; Mark and you rubbing against each other as he held you in his strong arms.  
One of his hands tugged down your shorts, also taking time to free his cock from his jeans. He rubbed against your ass cheeks, the feeling of skin on skin overwhelmingly arousing; the heat radiating off of him was enough to make you melt, his actions pushing you further. The hand that had been on your hip dipped down to rub your clit gently. His thumb rubbed you while his index and middle fingers slipped inside of you, pumping into you slowly.  
You were a moaning mess, alternating between rutting on his fingers and rubbing against his cock. You could feel that Mark himself was close, and if you were being honest so were you. You felt your legs begin to give out when Mark's thumb pressed against your clit and dragged down, whiteness taking over your vision. You could feel yourself clench around his fingers before releasing.  
Mark's hips were stuttering as he fought to stay standing, his orgasm quickly approaching. When you wriggled your ass against him one last time, he felt himself fall through the crevices; he came harder than he could ever remember, spilling onto your lower back as he struggled not to collapse. His hands still held you steady as you shook from the pleasure.  
A few minutes passed until Mark helped you to the counter and cleaned you off, whispering about how beautiful you were. He ran his fingers through your (H/C) hair, drawing a sigh from your lips. "Even without my flannel you're gorgeous," he whispered as he kissed you.


	6. Falling (Tyler Scheid/Reader/Ethan Nestor Smut) Part One

You couldn't believe it, even as you walked through the crowded venue with your friends. Your best friend had somehow managed to get tickets to a convention in San Deigo, and invited you along with the group. You had been skeptical until she mentioned that Markiplier would be there; you were a pretty big fangirl, especially for Mark, Ethan, and Tyler. So, you had packed up and gotten on a plane to go see Markiplier in a city you had never been to.  
You got to where you could see Mark sitting at his booth, with Ethan, Tyler, and Wade. They all looked like they were having a blast. You turned to see your friend, Ashley, grinning in their direction.  
"Let's get closer!" you yelled over the commotion. You grabbed each other's hands, dragging along the two other girls with you (Britt and Steph). You were all cutting your way through the crowd until you were only a few feet away from the table.  
Ashley leaned over and whispered to Britt, getting a nod from the red haired girl. Unbeknownst to you, they had come up with a plan for you to get close to your two crushes: Ethan and Tyler. You had immediately fallen head-over-heels when you first saw them on Mark's channel, and refused to shut up about them ever since. The two of them were frankly sick of hearing about how much you "absolutely love Tyler and Ethan" and "I wonder if they would like me" and every other sentence about the duo that would come out of your mouth.  
Ashley tapped your shoulder when you got to the front of the crowd, getting you to turn to face her. You took a step back so that you weren't almost against her, only to trip over someone's (that someone was Britt) foot. You could feel the moment you lost balance and started reeling backwards, swinging your arms to try to stay standing. You braced yourself for your crash-landing, only to have two sets of arms wrapped around you. Your head tilted back, (E/C) eyes searching for your saviors, only for them to widen when they saw who it was.  
Tyler's muscular arms were wrapped around your chest, holding you up. Ethan's surprisingly strong arms were around your waist, making it so that your feet almost couldn't touch the ground. What really made the situation awkward was that you could feel Tyler's hips against your shoulder blades from the angle he had caught you at. The two of them helped you stand upright, checking to make sure that you had your balance and were alright.  
You nodded, still in disbelief that the two men you wanted more than anything in the whole world had caught you. You could feel your face flushing, mouth opening and closing like a fish's as you tried to find words.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Ethan asked, hand squeezing your shoulder to bring you back down to earth. His blue eyes scanned your face as he waited for your response, hand squeezing you gently again.  
You could feel it bubble up in your throat, and couldn't fight to hold it down. You let out a small moan, hoping that they would think it was a whimper. You saw their faces, and knew that there was no way they thought it was a whimper. You could feel yourself blushing to your roots, face heating up as you thought of how you would escape when your friends were literally forming a wall behind you.  
"I, uh, I-I," you stuttered out, starting to try to back away. You could feel Ashley pressing against you, keeping you in place. "I, ah, I am okie dokie." You had finally managed to get four words out, and they were literally 'I am okie dokie'. You pushed harder against Ashley, only for her to be joined by Steph to keep you in front of the duo.  
Tyler smiled down at you, reaching out with one large hand to take hold of your bicep. He gave it a gentle squeeze, much like Ethan, and smirked when you let out another little moan. He leaned forward, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone. "What's your number?" he whispered, voice almost causing you to fall again.  
You managed to rattle off your number, confirming it when he read it back. He winked and slid his phone back into his pocket, causing you to make a small whining noise in your throat.  
Your friends finally released you, the four of you continuing through the venue while they teased you about moaning in front of Ethan and Tyler.  
"Oh, Tyler, I love you," Britt mimicked in an airy voice, "But I cannot choose between you and Ethan." She waved her hand at her face dramatically, fluttering her eyelashes.  
Steph wrapped her arm around the giggling girl. "You don't have to," she said in a mock-deep voice, "We can share."  
While the three of them were laughing you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. You slipped the phone out and saw the message, opening it. It was a picture of Ethan and Tyler, winking into the camera. Beneath the photo were the words 'Sharaton Hotel, room 27D, 8 PM'. You bit your lip and slid your phone back into your pocket, making sure none of your friends saw.  
You made an excuse about your stomach aching, telling them you'd meet back at the hotel. When you got to your room, you started planning your outfit, makeup, everything. You weren't entirely sure what would happen, so you planned for anything. You slipped a couple condoms into your purse, along with your debit card, gum, floss, lip gloss, mace spray, and an extra pair of panties. You checked your phone to see it was six; the hotel Tyler had referenced was across town, so you hurriedly finished getting ready.  
You texted Ashley to tell her that you had run into someone and would be having dinner with them, and that you weren't sure when you'd be back. When she texted a thumbs-up you turned your phone off, checking yourself in the mirror once more.

To be continued......


	7. Falling (Tyler Scheid/Reader/Ethan Nestor Smut) Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is coming in such short parts, I've been having to work through bouts of restlessness and trying to get sleep for work tonight. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

You took a deep breath, hands shaking as you walked up to the door. The brass number 27D glinted under the soft lighting, twinkling almost like eyes daring you to knock. Suddenly you were more unsure of yourself than ever before; you flattened your hands against your sides, taking another deep breath. You had decided on a black skirt that went to about mid-thigh, a simple blue-green longsleeve blouse, and a pair of flats. Your (H/C) hair looked windblown from the ride over, giving it a naturally appealing look. You clutched your purse against you as you finally gathered the courage to knock.  
The sound was sharp and jolting in the silence of the empty hallway. It almost felt deafening. The sound was guilty and secretive, like the knock itself had something to hide. There were a few seconds of silence where you fought against the urge to run. When you had counted to twenty, you decided that this was indeed a bad idea.  
You turned, taking a step away from the door when it opened, causing you to jump.  
Ethan leaned against the doorway, blue hair damp. A warm smile spread across his face when he saw your outfit, blue eyes twinkling in the light. "Nice outfit," he commented.  
"Th-Thanks," you answered with a blush. You finally were able to look over the rest of his body, only to realize that he was in a white towel. A squeak left your mouth as you looked back up. "Just got out of the shower, huh?" Your voice was high-pitched, it almost couldn't make it past the lump in your throat.  
Ethan nodded, stepping aside so that you could come in. He closed the door behind you, flicking the lock. "Tyler just got in, so it might be a bit," he said.  
The sound of the water running could be heard, along with the occasional grunt. The hotel room was elegant, with a wonderful view of a marina. The faintest smell of vanilla hung in the air, and you noticed an assortment of candles around the room. The sheets on the bed were pulled back, obvious that someone had slept there the night before.  
You set your purse on one of the nightstands, slipping your flats off and kicking them beneath so they weren't underfoot. You felt yourself jolt when Ethan wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you against him. You smiled nervously, turning to face him.  
Ethan's face was extremely close to yours, you could even smell his aftershave. "There's no need to be nervous," he whispered, breath fanning over your cheek. He leaned forward just enough to chastely kiss your cheek before pulling away. He sauntered across the room, knocking on the bathroom door before opening it a crack. "(Y/N) is here, Tyler."  
There was a low answer that you couldn't quite understand, and Ethan nodded. He closed the door again, walking back over to you with a small grin that made you a little unnerved. "Go on in."  
Your jaw dropped, (E/C) eyes wide as you were sure that you had not heard right. "Huh?"  
"He said to go on in," Ethan repeated, guiding you towards the door. He opened it for you, giving you nudge inside before closing it once more.  
You turned to face the white wood, tempted to just leave. You knew that your face was flushed, and that you were near the point of shaking. You heard the shower door being pulled back, and squeezed your eyes shut. Your breathing became heavy with anticipation as you waited; after what felt like an eternity of nothing happening, your curiosity broke. You turned around.  
Tyler stood in the middle of the bathroom, in all of his natural glory. It was literally like looking at a Greek statue; all raw, sculpted muscles, damp curly hair, squared jaw. His cock stood proudly against his abdomen, causing you to make a humming noise in your throat. His thighs were just as muscular as they looked in videos, was one thought that flitted through your mind. His scruff still had water droplets, giving you the urge to lick them off. A spine-chilling smile graced his luscious lips as he watched you staring at him.  
"Do you like what you see?" he finally asked, drawing you out of your stupor.  
"I-I," you gulped, trying to draw your eyes away from the magnificently sculpted planes of muscle. "Yeah. Yep."  
You faintly heard the door behind you opening, and Ethan wrapping his arms around your waist, much like when he had caught you earlier. You turned around, taking in the view of Ethan's body properly for the first time.  
He was lithe, with tight, corded muscles spanning his torso. His arms still surprised you with their strength, the muscles along them standing out as he pulled you against him. He had scrawny legs that still managed to look impressive, though the towel still left much to your imagination. He ran a hand through his blue hair, pushing it back so that you could see his dazzling eyes better.  
You could feel Tyler press against your back, the two of them sandwiching you as you tried to keep your head from spinning.  
"We're gonna have fun tonight," Tyler whispered in your ear, nibbling the sensitive skin there.


	8. Falling (Tyler Scheid/Reader/Ethan Nestor Smut) Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got off work a little under two hours ago (I work a 7pm to 7am shift) so this was all I could get out before my brain started going crazy. Thanks for reading, and sorry for the choppy updates!

Ethan grabbed your wrists in both of his hands, pulling you forward as Tyler followed behind closely. They began to slowly strip you of your clothes, the larger man's hands running up and down your sides as he took his time peeling your blouse away from your (S/C) skin. Ethan's arms were around your waist, fingers fumbling with the zip of your skirt before pulling the thin material down your thighs at an agonizingly leisurely pace. When you were in nothing but your undergarments they both stepped back to take in the image before them.  
You could feel your face heating up from their stares; you crossed your arms in front of you, trying to cover yourself from their heated gazes. A gasp was torn from your throat when Tyler lifted you and slammed you onto the plush bed. Your (H/C) hair cascaded around your head and shoulders.  
Ethan crawled up the bed alongside you, peppering kisses along your exposed skin. One of his hands began to knead your breast through your bra, lips attacking your neck as you let out a soft whimper.  
Tyler still stood above you, watching the two of you entangle on the white sheets. He reached down with a massive hand and tugged the towel from around Ethan's waist. His blue eyes darkened when he saw the lithe male's cock pressed against your thigh; and, his cock twitched, becoming slightly harder. He sunk down onto the mattress on your other side, crawling up so that he was face-to-face with you.  
Your (E/C) eyes were locked onto his oceanic ones as he cupped your chin, enveloping it in his enormous hand. Your mouth dropped open when you felt Ethan's lips on the swell of your breast, and Tyler used that as his opportunity to kiss you. Your tongues battled for dominance before he fisted a hand in your hair, causing you to submit to him. You hummed in your throat, the noise turning to a moan when Tyler's tongue swept across the roof of your mouth.  
Ethan moved down your body, positioning himself between your legs and spreading them with his soft hands. He placed a kiss on your clit, sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves into his warm mouth. He moaned, sending vibrations through you and causing your hips to buck. He held you in place, laying an arm across your hips to stop you from moving.  
"Which of us do you want first?" Tyler whispered against your mouth, his lips brushing yours with each syllable. He was tracing circles onto your stomach with his thick fingers, dipping lower each time until he rested right above your clit.  
You gulped, trying to decide which way to go. You looked down to see Ethan's blue hair grazing your thigh, head dipping with each lick. "E-Ethan," you managed to whisper on a moan.  
Tyler nodded, coating two fingers in Ethan's saliva before rubbing your entrance. "I'm going to stretch you for him first, tell me when you think you're ready." He slipped one finger in, pumping it slowly. He curled his finger, grazing your g-spot repeatedly before adding the second finger. He scissored his fingers, curling them so that each movement felt like a punch against that sweet spot.  
You already felt so full, just from his fingers. You let him stretch you for a few minutes, relishing in the pleasure coursing through you. You grabbed his hand at one point, incapable of speaking, and nodded.  
Tyler smirked at you as he slipped his fingers out of you, sucking your slick off of them.  
Ethan got on his knees, lining up with your entrance. His blue eyes held contact with your (E/C) ones, the desire in them burning as he began to press into you. His arms shook slightly as he kept a slow pace, until he was fully sheathed in you. The muscles along his neck and arms stood taught, chest heaving as he waited for you to adjust. When you gave the signal, it was like letting him off a leash; Ethan's hips pistoned back and forth, slamming into you hard enough to make the bed shake. Loud sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with gasps and moans.  
Tyler carded his fingers through your (H/C) hair, tugging it every now and then to draw your attention to him. He sucked on your earlobe, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin to elicit excited gasps from you. "Moan his name for him, (Y/N), let him know how good he is."  
Ethan swiveled his hips, grinding into you as he gripped your hips tightly. He looked into your eyes, still holding contact, as he pulled away until only the head was still in you. With a smirk that had you moaning, he snapped his hips forward, driving deep into you.  
"Ethan," you all but bellowed, eyes squeezed shut as you rode out a blinding orgasm. Your nails raked across his chest, leaving red trails behind. You could feel yourself squeezing and releasing around his cock, your own hips rolling. "Fuck, you're s-so goooood."  
Ethan was shaking as his hips snapped back and forth, shaking the bed with each movement. His hips began to stutter, arms shaking as he fought to stay upright. His hair was clinging to his scalp with sweat. His mouth hung open as he pulled in gasping breaths, muscular chest heaving.  
Tyler leaned forward, kissing Ethan much like he had you earlier. One of his large hands wound it's way into the smaller man's teal hair, tugging as he tongue-fucked his mouth.  
That was what made Ethan lose it, pushing him into the abyss of pleasure. His hips slammed into you once more before stilling, the thin male collapsing onto you. He kissed you sloppily, still catching his breath as he pulled out of you. He nuzzled against your chin, leaving one last kiss before rolling off of you.  
You felt like you had been to heaven and back, finally coming down from the high that the blue haired man had sent you on. Your (E/C) eyes scanned the ceiling before glancing over at Tyler, who kneeled above you on the bed. A lazy grin spread across your lips, a sigh escaping you as you looked at the sculpted male.  
"Are you ready for round two?" he asked with a smirk that sent a cascade of shivers over you.  
You nodded, heart fluttering in your chest as you kissed you again.


	9. Falling (Tyler Scheid/Reader/Ethan Nestor Smut) Part Four

You shivered when Tyler ran his fingers over your thighs, nails scraping the sensitive (S/C) skin gently. You gasped when he rolled, placing you on top of him so that you straddled his waist. You rubbed your entrance against his girth-y length, heart hammering when he moaned.  
Tyler's cerulean eyes slid closed, head tossed back as he let you rub against him. His large hands held your hips, gentle yet firm, as his ocean eyes locked onto your (E/C) ones. "I want you to ride me," his voice rumbled through his broad chest. "I want you to ride me so hard that your tits bounce and you can't hold in your moans." One of his thumbs swept down over your hip bone, causing you to shiver again.  
You readied yourself as Tyler held his cock in place, slowly sinking your body down onto him. He filled you more than Ethan had, almost to the point you thought that you'd be split in half. He wasn't fully sheathed in you when the head of his cock twitched against your g-spot, eliciting a shocked gasp from you. You continued to lower yourself, until you were fully seated, ass against his thighs. You could see more than feel yourself shaking, hands planted on Tyler's chest to keep yourself upright.  
The giant of a man bent his knees, angling his hips so that his cock was fully pressed against that sweet spot that made you lose it. He grinned up at you, rolling his hips once to help you get adjusted.  
You began to move on your own then, grinding your hips against his slowly. One of your hands glided up his chest, trailing along his neck until it was buried in his nest of curls. His hair was soft, adding to the overwhelming sensations you were going through. You gained speed, even going so far as to start lifting yourself and letting your weight sink back down.  
Tyler's face was one of pure bliss; his mouth hung open, tongue poking out slightly and his eyes were thin azure rings around blown pupils that you felt you could fall into. His grip became more firm on you, fingers digging into your thighs as he fought to control himself. He was the picture of beauty below you, muscles taut underneath soft marble skin.  
You continued to build up speed with each movement of your hips, your breasts beginning to bounce each time you'd drop. A deep flush covered your face and chest as a litany of gasps and moans escaped you. Your (H/C) hair fell into your face, blocking your view of the muscular male beneath you before he pushed it away from your face, hand remaining in your soft locks.  
A thin sheen of sweat covered Tyler's body as he began to move beneath you. One arm wrapped around your waist, holding you still as he drove into you at an angle that turned you to putty in his hands. He moved to sit up, holding you in his lap as he continued to fuck you senseless; his lips attacked yours in a battle of dominance you quickly lost.  
You startled when another set of hands was on you, kneading your breasts. A pair of lips grazed your ear, gentle as a soft breeze.  
"Call him Ty," Ethan whispered heatedly, "He really likes that."  
You gulped, not quite sure if you were still capable of forming words with how quickly you were coming undone. "F-fuck, Ty," you moaned.  
Tyler's eyes widened, cock twitching inside of you and seeming to grow harder. He licked his lips, eyes incapable of leaving your face. The hand that was in your hair played with the (H/C) locks softly as his hips rolled in tiny waves beneath you. Eventually the gorgeous male managed to find his voice.  
"Say that again," he croaked out. His voice was absolutely wrecked, deeper than usual and cracked.  
"Fuck me, Ty," you sighed, (E/C) eyes locked on Tyler's turquoise ones.  
Both hands were now on your hips, lifting you before slamming you back down onto his cock at a surprising pace. Your chests were pressed flush against each other, sweat intermingling as your bodies worked against each other. One of his thumbs adjusted so that it rubbed against your clit, only bringing you closer to your finish. The loud smacking of skin-on-skin echoed throughout the room, drowning out the gasps and moans that ripped through you.  
You came undone, vision whiting out as Tyler drove his hips into you. You could feel yourself going limp, his arms holding you against his chest as he ground into you slowly. A second wave of pleasure washed over you, followed by a third before you could feel his movements become sloppy and erratic.  
Tyler gave a loud roar as he finished, driving into you hard one last time. The sensation of his cock pumping inside of you made you whimper, causing it to twitch. He pressed his forehead against yours, damp hair cool against your hot face. He collapsed back onto the bed, bringing you down to lay on his chest.  
Ethan curled up against you, arm slung over your waist as he pressed his face into Tyler's neck. He yawned, exhausted from the night's activities.  
When the three of you had finally calmed down, the flow of traffic could be heard through the hotel room. You were still sprawled on Tyler, with Ethan's arm over you, as you began to feel drowsy.  
You started to untangle yourself, trying to think of where your clothes were when a strong hand stopped you.  
"Come back here," Tyler mumbled, obviously on the brink of falling asleep. "Stay the night. We'll take you back to your place in th'mornin'." He gave a solid tug, bringing you back to him like you were a doll.  
Ethan lifted his head, steel-blue eyes half-closed as he smiled. "Unless we find something better to do," he whispered before laying his head back on Tyler's chest.  
You smiled, curling up on the bed beside the two boys as your own eyes drifted shut. A solid arm wrapped around you, and a sense of security filled you as you embraced sleep.


	10. I Can Help You (Darkiplier/Reader Smut) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to have darker tones, as it depicts mental illnesses as well as relations that could be considered abusive and abnormal. Please skip if you do not feel comfortable with this.  
> This is most likely going to be a two-part fanfic, so take that into account.  
> Anyway, sorry for the slow updates, work has been hectic. Thank you guys for 75 kudos! I hope y'all enjoy!

You closed your laptop, looking over at your bed with a sense of dread. That was the worst part of your depression; going to bed alone at night. It left you feeling lonely and empty, your chest sore from the dull ache that the two feelings brought you. These last few months had been hard for you. It seemed like your life had become a monotonous, droning cycle of class, work, study, eat, shower, sleep, repeat. You had become disconnected from what few friends you had; phone calls with your mom had dwindled down to one a month. Slowly, but surely, your mental illness was walling the rest of the world off from you.  
But the worst part of it all was going to bed alone, (E/C) eyes locked onto the ceiling as the cold February moon glared down at you from outside. Nights like those, where you begged your brain to just slow down and go to sleep, were the ones that almost pushed you over the brink of sanity. It was nights like those that you could almost swear you heard whispers and the shuffling of feet, or feel the brush of a hand against your (S/C) cheek.  
The only activity that brought you happiness recently, was YouTube. Your hand gently grazed the closed laptop, thoughts wandering to the videos you had just watched. Your favorite YouTuber, Markiplier, had uploaded a video titled "A Date With Markiplier". You clicked through, thinking it would be another one of his play-throughs of a dating sim or another quiz. Instead, you were greeted by none other than Mark himself sitting at a table in what appeared to be a nice restaurant. You were surprised when it was a choose-your-own-adventure video, but pleasantly so. The first ending you had reached was 'Chocolate', where you killed Mark and ended up with Darkiplier.  
Now, though, as you had a staring contest with the emptiness of your bed, the joy you had felt was extinguished. With a sigh, you stood and peeled off a shirt you had been wearing for three days. You took slow steps towards the pile of clothes sitting in a plastic basket, that you had been meaning to put away for a week now. You sifted through the laundry, telling yourself that you really should hang them in the closet. You changed quickly, thumb brushing the soft fleece of your bottoms as they rested on your hips.  
The harsh white light of the streetlamp outside your window went out with a 'pop!', startling you. On nights like this, you used the streetlamp to light your little apartment. You regretted that now, as you stood in a room doused in soft darkness; the only light was that of the soft glow of the three-quarters-full moon. Your eyes adapted to the darkness, and you cautiously made your way to the bed, hand out searching as you did.  
You finally felt the stiff edge of the mattress, and you sprawled yourself out on the scratchy surface. You reached for your blanket, almost screaming when you felt the firm muscle of a thigh underneath the slick material of slacks. You backed away, falling off of the bed as you scrabbled to get standing. You reached out, hand slapping against the side of your desk, and grasping the cord of the lamp where you flicked on the light.  
On your bed sat a man, face turned towards the window. He was muscular, you could tell that much even beneath the gray suit he wore. His dark hair was combed back, yet stray strands fell into his square-like face. His jaw was set, almost stubbornly so, as he finally looked over at you. His dark eyes had rings around them that made him look tired and angry. A sense of familiarity was about him, like you had seen him somewhere before.  
"W-What are you doing here?" you stammered out as you searched with your hand for something to defend yourself with. Your (E/C) eyes stayed focused on the man in case he decided to move. Your fingers grazed something, seizing it to realize that it was a steak knife you had (fortunate for you now) forgotten to take to the kitchen for almost three days now.  
The man chuckled, fingers lacing in his lap as he watched you. "I come where I am needed," he answered in a strangely alluring voice. His tone was calming, yet dangerous, like the rolling of thunder. "I feel when someone needs me, and I come. Whether that person accepts my aid is for them to decide."  
You blinked a couple times, confused by his words. "Okay, well, you must have the wrong apartment, because I didn't ask for anyone. So, p-please," you stuttered, pointing towards the door. A thought edged its way into your mind, stopping you. "Wait, how did you get in here? The door never opened." Your grip on the knife became stronger as you watched the man scoot to the edge of your bed.  
"I am not a being who needs to use doors. At least, not doors as you see them. I am an extra-dimensional being, and a powerful one if I do say so." A sinister smile spread on his thin lips, a tinge of derangement hidden in the gesture. The smile turned to one that displayed an offer of friendship, warmth radiating from him as the man stood.  
Something clicked inside of you as you brought the knife in front of you, ready to either fight or flee at any second. Your heart hammered as you tried to figure out what this guy wanted, until realization sank in. "Hey, you look kinda like that Markiplier guy," you said, testing the waters. If your guess was right, then his reaction would be what confirmed it.  
His smile faded, lips curling into a snarl to brandish his teeth as his eyes glared into you. A scream could be heard, but neither of you had uttered it. His head jerked, another face seeming to appear like a hologram as it twisted in rage. High-pitch humming was slowly filling the small apartment as the man took a step forward, head rolling on his neck to face you once more.  
You shook, hands letting the knife fall so they could clasp over your ears to try to keep the deafening noise out. You could feel tears spring to your (E/C) eyes as the man stopped in front of you, close enough so that his breath fanned out over your face. You looked up at him, hoping against hope that he wouldn't hurt you.  
His glare was icy, yet somehow managed to burn you at the same time. His lips twitched up into a smile for a fraction of a second before he slammed a large hand on the wall beside your head. "I AM NOT THAT FOOL!" he screamed, voice bellowing. "Don't you ever utter his name around me again. I'll forgive this mistake once, but do be sure not to do it again." His hand slid from the wall, fingers trailing your jawline as his eyes softened. "You can refer to me as Dark, if you must address me. But, where are my manners? What is your name, little one?"  
You could feel your skin heat up at his phrasing, a blush spreading across your cheeks as you looked at your feet. You teetered on the edge of trust and wanting to run away, still not sure of this entity. He hadn't hurt you, even when you expected him to, but you knew that he was evil. You were pulled out of your thoughts by fingers tilting your chin up so that you looked into soft, brown eyes that still held a glint of danger.  
"Are you not going to answer? Please, grace my ears with your name so that I may hope to utter it," he whispered. His voice sent a shiver over you, causing you to brush against him. The hand not cupping your chin wrapped around your wrist, thumb brushing the pulse-point delicately.  
"(Y/N)," you breathed your name out, lost in the heat of Dark's gaze. You could feel your heartbeat racing as he pulled you flush against him.  
"What a marvelous title for an elegant masterpiece," he sighed before placing a chaste kiss to your lips. He slid one hand down to cup your rear, drawing your leg up to wrap around his waist. He lifted you, carrying you to the bed to lay you down gently. His hands went to work removing your clothes, lips leaving tender kisses where new flesh would be revealed. When he was finished, he took time studying the curves and planes of your body.  
You went to cover yourself, arms crossing over your chest as your legs clamped together. You looked up when a hand carded through your (H/C) hair.  
"Do not cover yourself, let me drink in your image and I will return the favor for you." His fingers lingered on the buttons of his suit jacket, waiting for your move for their actions.  
Warily, you unfolded your arms so they laid at your sides. You watched as Dark removed his jacket and dress shirt, folding them as he laid them on the desk. His pale chest was appealing, the skin tight over smooth muscles. You let your legs fall apart, revealing your most intimate part to the entity.  
Dark's breath whistled through his teeth as he inhaled. His hands trailed up the insides of your thighs, almost tickling the sensitive skin. He pulled out of his reverie, making quick work of his slacks and boxers; his naked form was glorious, legs as strong as the rest of him and cock jutting out proudly. A smirk played on his lips, bordering between enticing and frightening. He crawled up the bed between your legs, licking a stripe up your thigh as he did. He stopped as he came close to your core.  
"I need you to say yes before I go any further," he said, looking into your (E/C) eyes.  
You could feel uncertainty and common sense urging you to say no, telling you that what you were doing was insane. Your mind felt clouded, almost as if someone was whispering orders to you through a shroud of smoke. You shivered when fingers played along your hipbones, thumbs pressing into the sensitive areas.  
"(Y/N)," your name rolled off of his tongue, sending another shiver through you. "Tell me what you want me to do."  
You couldn't resist, it had been so long since another person had made contact with you, especially in such a delicately intimate way. Before you could think otherwise, you were speaking. "I want you to fuck me," you whispered into the still room.  
A glint shone in Dark's eyes as his lips quirked up in a Cheshire-cat grin. His fingers ghosted over your entrance, causing your hips to buck. They rubbed against your clit in agonizingly slow circles before dipping back down to penetrate you. His two fingers stretched you as they curled inside you, drawing mewls and moans from you. He scissored his fingers, watching as your entrance stretched before him, gaping one second and swallowing his fingers the next. His ominous eyes darted up to watch your expression.  
Your own eyes were screwed shut, mouth open as you took in the sensations flooding you. You found yourself rutting into Dark's palm as he let you fuck yourself onto his fingers. You whined when he pulled away, leaving you empty; your eyes opened, searching for a reason.  
Dark kneeled in front of you, cock in hand as he pumped himself lazily. "I think you're ready, don't you?" His voice was cool, enticing as it washed over you.  
You nodded, spreading your legs for him as he approached you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, hooking your ankles together to keep him against you.  
Dark's hands were on either side of your head as his cock brushed your entrance. His previously calm demeanor was cracking, showing a more animalistic yearning in his expression as he looked at you with somber eyes.


	11. I Can Help You (Darkiplier/Reader Smut) Part Two

Dark slid into you in one swift, smooth movement, grunting as he sheathed himself in you. His right hand was clamped on your hip, fingers digging into the soft flesh there; his left hand petted your (H/C) hair sweetly, tender and caring in the action. The entity's face twisted, facade cracking as screams echoed.  
You could feel immense pleasure washing over you, Dark's cock grazing your sweet spot with each stroke of his hips. You arched your back, hands fisting in the sheets as a wave of heat rushed through you, burning just beneath your skin. Your (E/C) eyes screwed shut, mouth gasping for air as Dark pounded into you at an agonizingly slow pace.  
The pale figure leaned forward, pressing your chests together. His lips attached to your jaw, suckling the sensitive skin there as he moaned. He ground his hips into yours, swiveling them in small circles as his hands pulled you as close as possible. His nails scratched you, leaving red streaks on your (S/C) thighs.  
Your head whipped forward and you captured his lips with your own in a needy, hungry kiss. Your hands roamed over the smooth muscles of his chest, nails scraping the cool flesh there. "Dark," you moaned on a heady breath.  
Dark bucked his hips at your moan, finding a new vigorous rhythm. He brought one hand up to cup your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. "My (Y/N), such beautiful (E/C) eyes," he gasped before chuckling darkly. "I want you to look at me as you come undone beneath me. Give yourself over to me. Succumb to me, little pet."  
You could feel your face heat up, mouth gaping as you fought not to finish. You wanted this to last; this raw feeling, these emotions you had nearly forgotten. You could feel a deep fire beneath your skin, itching through your veins as Dark pounded into you slowly. Moans ripped from you, throat raw as you begged for Dark to go faster, harder.  
Dark grinned, fingers digging into your hips painfully; he snapped his hips forward, slamming into you with the loud sound of skin-on-skin. He drove into you over and over, gaining force with each movement. His black hair fell into his face, covering one of his eyes as he watched your face contort with pleasure.  
"Dark, I-I thin-"  
He pulled you against him, lips pressed to the shell of your ear. "Finish for me, (Y/N). Show me that you are mine," he whispered heatedly.  
You felt heat rush through your body, face flushing as wetness gathered between your legs. A second wave of satisfaction washed over you, followed by a third. You felt as though you could drown from the waves, as Dark continued to grind into you senselessly. You gasped for air, lungs struggling to function as the edges of your vision blurred and faded out.  
Dark grunted, eyelids fluttering as he tottered over the edge of pleasure. His body fell lax on top of yours, chest heaving as he looked up at you. His fingers traced lazy patterns into your skin, along your thigh. A tired smile spread across his thin lips, glassy eyes taking on a sardonic glint. He began to chuckle, the soft noise turning to a bellowing, manic laughter as though he had heard a joke you missed out on.  
You tilted your head, still struggling to breathe as you looked at the muscular figure. You yelped as you felt something tighten around your throat, hand flying up to feel the cool leather of a collar; your finger toyed with the metal loop where a leash could be attached. (E/C) eyes shined with confusion as you looked at Dark, who currently was struggling to control his howling laughter.  
"W-What's happening?" you stammered out, worry edging into your mind. You struggled to sit upright, shoving the twitching male off of you.  
"You humans," he began, wheezing from his gale of cackling. "You weak, stupid humans are so easily manipulated." His voice dripped with venom and hate, expression contorting into one of contempt. One large hand went to your collar, curling around the smooth leather to tug you face-to-face with him.  
You felt your eyes prick with tears, fear swelling in your chest. "What's going on? You're scaring me." You tried to put on a false bravado, but failed miserably.  
"You let me in," he cooed, tone giving a sense of comfort with his rage. "You let me in, in more ways than one, and now you get to pay for it. You get to service me, for the rest of your life, and into the next one." His lips were curled up in a malicious grin that sent shivers over you. He placed a bitter kiss on your lips, pushing you back against the wall as he went to stand, reaching for his boxers.  
You whimpered, curling your legs up to your chest. "No, no no no," you whined to yourself, ignoring the entity redressing beside your bed. You felt hot tears rolling down your cheeks as you managed to look up at the man.  
He glanced over in your direction, shoulders squared in aloof stature as he fixed his suit. "You are mine now, and mine alone. You will still be able to live a generally normal life, and I will provide for you; but, when I require anything of you, you come. You do as I say, and I will take care of you in turn. Do you understand, my darling (Y/N)?"  
You couldn't help the swell in your chest with the way he almost purred your name. You bit your lip, hand still toying with the ring on your collar. "Y-Yes," you finally answered.  
Dark strode over to you, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back straight. He brought his hand up, waving it over the metal loop; when he brought his hand back there hung a simple dog-tag. He smiled at his craftsmanship, looking back into your (E/C) eyes. "There, now everyone will know that you are my pet. Just remember to keep your collar on, so that I don't have to punish you, alright?" His hand patted your cheek almost like someone pats their dog's head.  
You felt yourself blush, a mix of shame and favor swirling in you. You took a deep, shaky breath to steady yourself. "Yes."  
"Now, now," Dark tutted, "You can't just say yes. You need something, a title, to use for me. What do you think?" He wrapped an arm around you, bringing you flush against his side. His lips pressed against your cheek, before adding on, "The decision is yours."  
You looked at the grinning figure out of the corner of your eye. "Can I just call you Dark?" You could hear the empty, hollow tone in your voice, but couldn't bring yourself to care about it.  
His grin fell, replaced by a sneer. The rings under his eyes darkened, giving his glare an even more intimidating appearance. "That's not quite proper, is it? For a servant to call their master by name?" He tutted again, patronizing and cheery.  
"I suppose not," you answered, looking down at your still nude lap. You shivered, the cold of the night seeping in now.  
"How about you call me Master? That has a lovely ring to it, doesn't it?" His fingers danced along the cool leather of the collar, reaching up to force you to look at him. His eyes were mischievously bright as they held contact with yours.  
"Yes, Master," you finally managed, tearing your gaze away from his.  
Dark stood abruptly, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked down at you. "I must be going, but I will be back tomorrow night. I expect you to be ready to serve me in any way I need," he explained, pulling you up so that you stood. He placed a chaste kiss to your lips, eyes making direct contact with yours once more. "I did mean it, (Y/N). You do have beautiful eyes." He placed another kiss on your lips before stepping back, dissipating into the shadows silently.  
You shuddered as you crawled into your once again empty bed, tugging the blanket to cover your cold body. Your (E/C) eyes were locked onto the ceiling as the streetlamp outside flickered back to life, casting eerie shadows over the walls. You felt the same hollowness in your chest that you had become accustomed to, but another feeling crept into you; the feeling of belonging to someone. Your fingers toyed with the tag on your collar, feeling the delicate etchings there. The shadows around you almost seemed to cradle you, comforting instead of unsettling in their presence.


	12. You Kinky Shit (Tyler/Ethan/Reader/Mark Smut) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is likely to be a few chapters long. It is going to be very (and I mean very) smutty, along with *drum roll* my first attempt at daddy-kink! (It's like almost 2 AM, so this is going to be short, especially cause I need to make dinner still (don't worry, I'm nightshift so this is like my 2 PM).) I hope y'all like this one, and thanks for the 83 kudos!

You paced the kitchen of the office, waiting for the pizza you had put in to finish while the rest of the gang recorded another video. You peeked into the stove again, seeing that the crust was almost finished. Truth be told, your mind could not be further from food right now; you were considering how to proposition your friends for an orgy. Anytime you would say it aloud, you could feel just how wrong it sounded, so you had pushed the topic off for well over two months. Now, though, after writing up an essay (and saving it on your tablet) you felt that you just might be ready to ask. You checked the pizza one last time, satisfied with the golden crispiness of the crust as you took it out. You could hear faint chattering as you cut the aromatic pie into slices.  
You took a final deep breath before heading into the recording area, pizza pan in one hand and paper plates in the other. You almost dropped everything when you saw what the three men had been chatting about; your (E/C) eyes widened, mouth dropping open as you saw them huddled around your tablet. You hurriedly set everything on the closest table, shaking as you turned back to the group.  
"Hey, whatcha guys looking at?" you asked, taking a few steps forward.  
Ethan gripped the tablet harder, pulling it further into his lap as he saw you. His gray eyes glinted as he smiled, cheeks tinged pink. "Oh, we just wanted to look something up for the video," he answered.  
Tyler's eyes shifted between you and Ethan, taking note of the way you took an occasional step forward when the blue haired male would look down. The muscular male intervened, wrapping his arms around you when you lunge at Ethan. "Careful, (Y/N), you don't wanna break your tablet," he whispers in your ear.  
You felt your face flush, twisting around as you tried to escape from Tyler's grasp (honestly, you knew you weren't going to be able to get out). "Guys, please don't mess with that, I have important docs on there."  
Mark tapped the screen as he peered over Ethan's shoulder, brown eyes darting up to look at you. "Yeah, like 'Proposition'? That one seemed a little important."  
You knew that you were a blushing mess, eyes downcast as you tried to think of an excuse. You twisted around again, only managing to bury your face in your captor's broad chest; you inhaled his distinct smell of musk and the cleanliness of body wash. You wished that the floor would open up and swallow you whole, so that you wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment.  
"Yeah, (Y/N), what's that about? It could be mistaken for a video idea, or event plan," Ethan teased, voice much closer than before. His hand went to your chin, tilting it so that you were forced to look at him. A smile played on the scrawny male's face, playful yet intimidating with its knowledge. He leaned forward, face mere inches from yours as he studied your expression.  
Mark stood from the couch, taking long strides to help in the duo's attempt at cornering you. His dark hair ticked your ear as he leaned in to whisper to you. "Maybe you should read us some of your little proposition, hmm? Give us the highlights so that we could come to an agreement," his voice was soft as he spoke.  
You gaped, mouth opening and shutting as you waited for your brain to catch up; your (E/C) eyes darted between Mark and Ethan as you tried to think of an answer. Eventually, you managed to speak, tongue heavy in your mouth as you did. "Huh?"  
Tyler's chest rumbled against you as he chuckled, chin resting on the top of your head. His arms squeezed you gently, still holding you close to him so that you couldn't swipe the tablet and run away. "He said that you should tell us about your little idea," he reiterated, voice vibrating through both of you.  
You tilted your head so that you could look up at the curly haired man, only to see a devilish smirk on his face. You gulped, looking back to the two men in front of you with their equally unsettling grins. "Let me go first and I will," you offered after a moment's thought. If you could just get your tablet back you could leave, and pretend none of this happened.  
"Okay," Mark answered with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tyler, let her go."  
Tyler released you, hands lingering on your waist as he set you back on the floor. His blue eyes gleamed with secretive glee as you looked from him to Mark.  
You opened your mouth, hand scratching the back of your neck as you coughed. In a moment's notice, you reached out, grabbing your tablet before spinning around to sprint to the door. You narrowly avoided recapture when Tyler's arm shot out and you ducked, whipping the door open as you launched yourself out of the office. Your legs worked to keep you upright as they carried you down the stairs faster than you would have previously thought possible.  
Tyler shouted after you as he started down the stairs, reaching out as you sprinted outside. "(Y/N), come back here! You made a promise!"  
Your heart hammered as you dug your keys out of your pocket, pressing the button to unlock your car. You dove inside, locking the doors behind you as Tyler reached for the handle. You stuck your tongue out, (E/C) eyes twinkling as you watched Tyler try to open the door. Your phone buzzed, causing you to look down at the message popping up.  
Blue Boi- 'Did you really think we wouldn't send the doc to our phones?'  
Your jaw dropped as you read the message over and over, disbelief on your face. You almost screamed when the driver's side door flung open, muscular arms snaking around you and lifting you up. "Fuck, Ty, you scared the shit outta- Wait how do you know to pick a lock?"  
Tyler grunted, tossing you over his shoulder with a strong arm wrapped around your waist to keep you in place. "You've really messed up big time, haven't you, baby girl?" He slammed the door behind you as you entered the building, his free hand slapping your rear harshly. "Haven't even started and you're already gonna get punished."


	13. You Kinky Shit (Tyler/Ethan/Reader/Mark Smut) Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will most definitely be (at least) another part to this. Hopefully you all like it, and thanks for all the wonderful feedback and 117 kudos!

You knew you messed up big time, when Tyler didn't even set you down once the door was locked behind him. You saw Ethan's shoes as he walked behind, your (E/C) eyes raising to see that he held a bandanna in his hands, his own gray eyes not making contact with yours. You yelped when you felt a strong hand swat your rear, causing you to lurch further over Tyler's shoulder.  
Ethan made quick work of the bandanna, prying your mouth open gently to gag you with the soft material. He tied it behind your head, careful not to pull your (H/C) hair as he knotted it. The blue haired man stepped away, leaving your field of vision once more.  
You tried to move that makeshift gag with your tongue, but your efforts proved fruitless as your jaw grew tired. You were sure that Tyler's arms must be getting sore as well, but he still held steadfast onto you. The silence was almost enough to make you try to speak out against the gag; but, you knew you were already in trouble, and didn't want to worsen your punishment.  
Finally, a voice broke the still air. "Now, (Y/N)," Mark's deep voice rumbled, saying your name in a wary tone. "Originally, we were just going to ask you to tell us about what exactly you would want us to do with you. We were going to have a nice conversation and discuss what everyone wanted. Now, though, now that you tried to just run off and leave us all wondering, you have to be punished. I didn't want to have to punish you; just like I'm sure Tyler here didn't want to. Right, Ty?"  
Tyler shifted you on his shoulder before speaking. "That'd be right. I didn't want to have to punish our little kitten, but she went and dug herself into a hole." A smile could be heard in your captor's voice, teasing in its nature.  
Mark's footsteps could be heard as he paced around Tyler, fingers cupping your chin to force you to look at him. His brown eyes shimmered with a heat that sent your head spinning. He leaned forward, maintaining eye contact as he let his tongue dip out; he licked your lips around the bandanna, tongue tracing the sensitive skin agonizingly slowly.  
You moaned into the gag, rubbing your thighs together as you relished in the sensation. Your moan quickly turned into a whine, as Tyler's large hands pried your thighs apart with a 'tsk'.  
"No pleasure for you, right now, baby girl," he growled, landing a solid spank on your thigh.  
Mark lifted an eyebrow, disappointment on his face as he pulled away. "Looks like that's an extra five. Tyler, sit down with her. And don't let her move."  
Tyler sat, pulling you over his lap face-down; one of his arms rested on your hips, the other containing your arms. His blue eyes shined with hunger, barely contained as he ran his fingers over your hip.  
Mark crouched so that he was face-to-face with you once more, his hand gripping your jaw with slightly more force. "You will call him 'Daddy' and call me 'Sir'. You can call Ethan by name. Do you understand me?"  
You nodded, heat rushing through your body at this point. Your eyes tracked Mark's movements as he stood, taking a few steps back.  
"Ethan, come here and show (Y/N) how a good kitten acts," the dark haired man commanded. He didn't have to wait long before Ethan was by his side, crouched down on his heels. He reached down, carding his fingers through bright blue hair. "Good boy."  
The slim male smiled, rubbing his head against Mark's hand with the endearment. He left small kisses along the tan skin, before the hand pulled away altogether. He sat back on his heels, awaiting his next command as he looked at you.  
"Ethan, you know where the toys are, right?"  
The blue haired man nodded, looking up so that his eyes were on Mark's chest.  
"Good. Go get the paddle. And while you're at it, put on your pretty collar for your Daddy," Mark cooed, looking over to see that Tyler's mouth was open and his blue eyes locked on Ethan.  
Ethan disappeared from the room, hurrying to finish his task. Two minutes later, he returned with a simple, black leather paddle in his hand. Around his pale neck was a neon blue collar with little gems studded into the material; a little tag dangled from the collar, with his name engraved into it. He knelt by Mark's side, holding up the paddle for the other man to take.  
The muscular male took the toy gingerly, after ruffling Ethan's blue hair. He inspected the leather, running his fingers along it until he stepped forward. "Remove her gag, Tyler."  
The hand that had been on your hip moved to quickly undo the knot behind your head. He pulled the bandanna out of your mouth, tossing it to the floor before he laid his arm over the small of your back. One corner of his mouth quirked up in a devious smile as he watched you take a deep breath.  
Mark crouched in front of you once more, letting the paddle graze your cheek as he did. "Your safe word is going to be 'purple', do you understand?"  
You nodded, opening your mouth to answer.  
Mark shook his head, placing a finger to your lips delicately. "You don't speak unless I tell you to. But, you can make all the noise you want when I'm punishing you. I want to hear those little whimpers as I spank you, okay?"  
You nodded again, keeping your mouth closed this time. You gasped when you felt Tyler's cock twitch against your belly through his jeans. You almost jumped out of your skin when you felt Mark start to tug your shorts down, eventually lifting your hips to help.  
Ethan crawled over to you, sitting so that he could kiss your face slowly. His lips were hot and dry, gentle as they brushed along your (S/C) skin. "Be glad it's not Daddy spanking you, he forgets how strong he is," the young man whispered. His gray eyes glanced up, meeting with oceanic ones.  
"Hush now, baby boy blue. You don't want to be in trouble too, do you?" Tyler gushed, winking when Ethan's face burned bright pink.  
You yelped when the first smack of the cool leather landed on your rear; you hadn't been expecting Mark to be so rough, you could already feel the skin tingling. Another yelp left your mouth with the next slap, along with the next few until you slowly grew accustomed to the stinging pain. Whimpers escaped your lips as the leather paddle left bright red marks on your rear.  
Mark stopped, running his fingers over the irritated skin; he rubbed the area, bringing back feeling. He gave a kindhearted pat before lifting the paddle again to bring it down harshly on your rear.  
Your throat hurt with the noise you let out, tears pricking your eyes before falling down your cheeks. Comfort washed over you as Ethan collected the tears in tiny licks, nuzzling your face with his. You kissed his cheek, trying to distract yourself from the pain that rushed throughout your body.  
Tyler moved his hand from your arms, lifting your face so that you looked at him. His face was hard, emotionless as he studied your eyes. He opened his mouth, speaking softly. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked.  
You nodded, whimpers escaping you as you buried your face in his giant hand.  
"And what was that lesson?"  
You opened your mouth, looking over to Mark for confirmation that you could speak. With his nod, you answered slowly. "That I shouldn't have tried to run away from you," you voice quivered as you spoke.  
Tyler nodded, fingers scratching gently behind your ear as he did. "Do you think that your punishment should be over?"  
You thought for a moment, wondering what would happen if you said yes. Finally you took the chance. "Yes."  
"Yes, what?" Tyler's eyes clouded with anger, lips tightening in a thin line.  
"Yes, Daddy," you answered, wriggling in his lap with discomfort. You could feel the erection he had, the obvious bulge pressing into you with every movement. You batted your eyelashes, hoping that he would tell Mark to stop.  
Tyler smiled, blue eyes softening as he looked at you. He turned to Mark, licking his lips. "I think two more swats for forgetting my title should do it."  
You waited, holding your breath as you braced yourself against Tyler's lap. The paddle came down on your bare rear with an audible smack, causing you to yelp loudly. You felt the tears trickling down your face before Ethan would lick them away gingerly. You waited, knowing that you had one more swat before your punishment was over. One more swat before you could crawl out of Tyler's lap and curl up with Ethan. The paddle spanked you harshly, causing your skin to prickle and sting fiercely; you could feel the dull ache through your rear and hips, almost enough to make you bawl.  
Tyler shifted, pulling you into a sitting position in his lap; he wrapped his arms around you, cradling you against his broad chest. The strong man rocked you gently, placing soft kisses on your lips as he tried to soothe the pain in your rear. One of his hands drifted down, massaging the tender skin gently. "Ssh, ssh, it's okay, (Y/N). Punish-time is over, now we can have cuddles. Does that sound good?" His voice was quiet and comforting, as one would try to speak to a crying child.  
You thought about cuddles, and nodded quickly, burying your face in his neck. You wrapped your arms around his torso, clinging to the giant man as he stood and carried you to the bedroom with the others following.  
Tyler laid you on the bed face-down, crawling onto the cool sheets beside you. He pulled you close, wrapping an arm around your waist as he kissed your cheek. Mark sprawled out on your other side, hands working your rear end gently to soothe the stinging pain. Ethan crawled up to the head of the bed, lying so that he could play with your hair and kiss your forehead.  
You felt yourself begin to drift off, relaxing into the plush bed as the three men took care of you.  
"That's right, honey, take a nap. When you wake up, we can all talk about what you want to do, okay?" Tyler whispered in you ear, lips dragging against the shell of it.  
"Yes, Daddy," you answered around a yawn, (E/C) eyes closing as you dozed off.


	14. You Kinky Little Shit (Mark/Ethan/Tyler/Reader) Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the slow updates, everyone. Work has been hectic, and updates aren't going to come faster any time soon. But, meanwhile I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for 155 Kudos!

A week passed since Mark had punished you, and none of you had really talked about it. Ethan was more affectionate than usual, and Tyler was noticeably possessive of you when out in public. It was a warm day in Los Angeles and the four of you were walking Chica through a park, taking an occasional sip from a cool bottle of water. The sun hung high above, glinting off of your sunglasses as you looked around to see that the park was unusually empty for the weather.  
"(Y/N), I have a question," Ethan inquired, linking his arm in yours as you continued to walk. His gray eyes darted from you to Mark, then back.  
"Go on," your voice wary even as you answered. You giggled when Chica looped around to sniff your ankle, dismissing the exposed skin to find another place to smell.  
"Would you want to come with me to pick out a new collar? I was thinking since you were wanting to join on some fun, you could help me pick one out." The blue haired man smiled at you, hand absentmindedly petting your arm.  
Your face heated up as you choked on a sip of water, doubling over as you coughed. You felt Tyler thump your back as you regained your composure, nodding to show that you were alright. You finally looked back at Ethan to see that he was waiting for your response. "I suppose I could. When would you want to?" you asked, coughing once more.  
"Maybe later today? I know a nice little shop to go to, if Ty wouldn't mind giving us a ride." Ethan looked over to the taller male, batting his eyelashes as he begged silently.  
"I can take you," Mark interjected. He looked over his shoulder at you two, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. He turned away when Chica began to tug on her leash, taking measured steps as the golden dog looked for a place to do her business. "Maybe I can look for a new toy to try out."  
You could feel your blush spreading, mouth agape from how freely they spoke of their personal lives. You looked down at your shoes, studying the scuffs on the toes as the rest of the group continued to chatter.

~~~~~

Your eyes studied the neon sign in the window as Mark parked against the curb. You felt nervousness bubbling in your stomach; it was your first time coming to a sex shop, you weren't sure what to expect. You stepped out of the vehicle, cautiously following Ethan and Mark into the brick building. Your (E/C) eyes widened at the extensive collection that greeted you.  
An employee walked over to you with a cheery smile, hands folded behind her back. "Hello, I'm going to have to ask to see identification. Just to make sure you're all above eighteen," she informed you in a far too chipper voice for the environment.  
The three of you showed your ID's, and the woman left you with a nod. Ethan made a bee-line for the collars, eyes alight as he browsed their selection. Mark looked around the area with toys, lazily studying each one as he did. With a gulp, you joined Ethan, gazing at the assortment of nylon, leather, and cloth collars. One with small rhinestones embedded in soft brown leather caught your eye.  
"What about that one?" You pointed to the studded leather, biting you lip as Ethan looked at it.  
"I've already got one like that, but we could get you one if you like it," he offered. He gingerly pulled one off of its hook, studying it. "What size are you?"  
"Oh, no, I couldn't let you do that!" you objected, waving your hands dismissively. A squeak escaped you when you felt strong arms wrap around your waist; you turned your head to see Mark smiling down at you, eyes twinkling.  
"I think it would look nice on you, pretty girl," he whispered. His fingers danced along the collar of your shirt, before his hand cupped your jaw to make you look at him. "I'm going to get it for you. I'm also going to buy you a nice outfit to wear tonight, so you better start looking before I find one for you."  
Your cheeks flushed as your tongue darted out to wet your lips. "Y-Yes, sir," you managed to get out. You took a moment to regain your composure before striding to the lingerie section, eyes scanning the rows of delicate garments. You stopped when you saw a sheer, lacy baby blue teddy. It looked to come down just far enough to cover your nether regions, with a small navy colored thong to wear beneath.  
You jumped, almost screaming when Ethan rested his chin on your shoulder. "Don't do that, you almost scared me to death!" you chastised him with a glare.  
Ethan smiled apologetically, nuzzling your cheek before looking back to the lingerie you were currently holding. "I think you'd look beautiful in it. I'm sure Daddy would feel the same way if you wore it for him," he confirmed what you had been silently wondering.  
You nodded, settling on the soft teddy. You walked over to Mark, ready to show him what you wanted.

~~~~~

You looked at yourself in the full-length mirror one last time, checking to make sure you looked your best. You currently wore the brown collar, the rhinestones glinting in the soft light, and the sky blue teddy. Mark had told you to wait until he called for you to come out, wanting to surprise Tyler with your new outfit.  
"(Y/N), come here," Mark's authoritative voice called.  
You hurried out of the room, eyes on the floor as you walked to the living room. You heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by heavy silence. Finally, you looked up to see the muscular male studying you, mouth agape. You smiled, taking a few steps closer to him. "Do you like it, Daddy?"  
Tyler nodded, standing so that he could close the gap between you. His hands settled on your waist, shaking slightly as they did. "You look really nice, baby girl," he finally said, voice husky. One hand roamed lower, cupping your ass gently. "Mark, you said she'd look good, but I wasn't expecting this."  
Mark chuckled, stepping up so that his chest was to your back. His lips were on the shell of your ear, tongue tracing the sensitive skin. "I know, she looks stunning, doesn't she?"  
All Tyler could do was nod as he let his hands map out your body. Finally, he looked away when he felt a nudge against his thigh.  
Ethan kneeled on the floor, rubbing his face against Tyler's leg as he (not so patiently) waited for attention. The only thing he wore was a choker collar that he had picked out earlier that day. His cock stood proudly against his belly, already leaking precum.  
One of Tyler's hands ruffled the other man's blue hair, caressing his head as he did. "You look pretty too, baby boy."  
Ethan beamed, giving little licks to the taller man's palm. He looked over to you and winked as he leaned against Tyler's leg.  
Mark's hands cupped your breasts, his mouth still working on your ear. He rubbed against your ass, small moans escaping him as he did. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"  
You nodded, already a mess just from the teasing. "Y-Yes, sir," you gasped out, rubbing your body against the two men on either side of you. You could feel both of their erections, long and hard.  
The four of you moved to the bedroom, Mark tossing you onto the bed quickly. He towered over you, hands on his hips as his gaze settled on you. Tyler was undressing as quickly as he could, cock springing out of his briefs as he did; he palmed the throbbing erection a few times, blue eyes scouring your body. Ethan was crawling along the floor, desperate for either of the men's attention.  
"Tyler, you're going to fuck (Y/N). You're going to be gentle with her. Ethan, baby boy, I want you to kiss her. Show her how pretty your mouth can be," Mark commanded the two men. He held up a hand, stilling their actions. "But first, let me break in my newest toy." The tan male reached under the bed, stooping over at the waist. He stood straight after a few seconds, holding a flogger in his hands. The flogger had small chains where the leather strips would usually be, the metal smoothed down and polished so that there were no sharp edges.  
Your (E/C) eyes widened, a whimper escaping you as you looked up at Mark pleadingly. You gasped when he ran the flogger over you slowly, letting the cool metal drag over your skin. Suddenly, the metal struck your stomach harshly, leaving red streaks that faded quickly.  
Ethan knelt on the bed, whimpering as he watched Mark wind his arm back once more. A noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan left the skinny male as the chains came down on the backs of his thighs.  
A pattern was established, with strikes alternating between you and Ethan. None of them were painful, but dancing along that line of pleasurable torture. When both of you were panting and writhing, Mark set the flogger down on the end table.  
"Tyler, is she wet enough for you?" The dominant male's voice was deeper than usual, sending shivers down your spine.  
You moaned when Tyler trailed a finger along your entrance, gathering slick on the digit. He nodded before tearing open the foil package of a condom; he slid the condom on before lining himself up. His blue eyes made contact with you, silently asking for permission. When you nodded, he slid into you slowly, stretching you more than you thought possible.  
You were breathless, lungs incapable of drawing in air as Tyler became fully sheathed in you. What little air was left in your lungs escaped when Ethan began kissing you.  
The younger male's tongue was expert as it rubbed against the underside of yours. His mouth was hot and inviting, coaxing you to participate in the affection. His hands tangled in your (H/C) hair, fingers massaging your scalp as his tongue invaded your mouth. The occasional moan sent vibrations through your throat, causing your senses to heighten.  
Tyler's hips were rolling back and forth slowly, drawing almost entirely out before coming flush against yours again. His hands gripped your hips, large enough to almost fully envelope them; his fingers dug into the flesh there, leaving bruises. Guttural sounds left his chest as he pumped into you.  
A noise that sent shocks through you left Ethan, a mixture of a squeal and a gasp, as Mark started stretching his hole. The blue haired man's kisses became sloppy as Mark's fingers worked him open.  
The dark haired male watched the scene before him, scissoring Ethan's hole as he readied himself. He slipped on a condom, lining himself up before leaning forward so his lips were grazing Ethan's ear. "Are you ready, baby boy?"  
Ethan pulled away from you with a 'pop', face bright red as he nodded. "Yes, Sir!" he squealed, pressing back against Mark enthusiastically.  
Your attention was torn away when Tyler began to swivel his hips, grinding into you at an angle that had you seeing stars and muttering curses under your breath. His eyes were screwed shut, face contorted in a way that sent a wave of pleasure over your body. His thrusts became sloppy, movements shaky as he continued his motions.  
You could feel your orgasm approaching, skin tingling as you threw your head back. You fell over the edge when Ethan's mouth attached to yours once more, leaving sloppy kisses that burned your skin. You moaned loudly, body convulsing from the intensity of the pleasure you were feeling.  
"Good girl, such a good girl," Tyler gasped out between thrusts. He managed to open his eyes to take in your debauched appearance, movements becoming even more spasmodic. "You want me to cum, baby girl?"  
You pulled away from Ethan, gasping in air as your (E/C) eyes connected with Tyler's oceanic ones. "Cum in me, Daddy!" you almost screamed, lungs burning as you fought to breath. Your mouth was attacked by Ethan's once more as you two continued to kiss passionately. Your moans were swallowed as Tyler finished in you, hips stilling and grip tightening more than you thought possible.  
Mark was gasping above you, still pounding into Ethan as he watched the scene before him. "My pretty girl and my good boy, you two make such a pretty scene," he managed, each word punctuated with a sloppy thrust. "F-Fuck, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Mark stilled, face contorted and brown eyes screwed shut as he spilled himself inside Ethan.  
Ethan moaned, pulling away from you so that he could breathe as he milked Mark's cock with his ass. His gray eyes flew open when you wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, hips jerking forward from the soft touch. It wasn't long before he came, shooting into your hand and on the sheets beneath.  
The four of you were collapsed on a sweaty pile on the bed, limbs tangled as you all fought to breathe. It was difficult to tell where one person's body ended and the next began, or which part belonged to who, as you all laid on the bed gasping for air. Someone's arm wrapped around you, but you couldn't find the energy to open your eyes to see whose.  
A soft yawn escaped you, to be answered by a chuckle from Mark.  
"Sleep well, kitten. Me and Tyler will get you two cleaned up, and then we'll join your nap," his deep, gentle voice assured you.  
You smiled, drifting into a warm sleep as you curled into Ethan's side. You could feel the blue haired man do the same, and wrap his arms around you as he nuzzled against you. "'Night, Eth," you whispered.  
"'Night, (N/N)."  
You drifted off as someone cleaned you with a warm, wet rag, whispering sweet nothings to you. You felt safe, loved as you were surrounded by the three men you cared about most.


	15. Every Piece of Fuzz (Sean McLoughlin/FTM!Trans!Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, guys! After a lengthy period of time without any internet, and some struggles with my identity, I've decided it's time for me to get back to writing.  
> I've decided I'm including more LGBTQ+ inserts now (since there are not enough out there), and figured I'd start it off with a FTM!Trans!Reader and Sean!  
> Warning of dysphoria, reader is on testosterone in this and planning on transitioning (figured a warning would cover this, as not all trans people do transition).

You took a deep breath as you stepped off of the dock, every one of your belongings in the bags you carried. It had been a long year- with you redesigning your identity, getting a job as a fisherman, and arranging with your doctors the hormone therapy you needed. You didn't notice many changes at first, but then you noticed your muscles became tougher and your body developed more hair. The acne had been killer, reminding you of school days. The real change though had to be when you noticed your... groin grow. You hadn't really expected that, even with all the research you had done.  
Now, you had come to an agreement with your doctors that you should probably find a more sedimentary lifestyle if you wanted to get top surgery. And god, did you want top surgery. You were sick of having to wear a binder every day, of feeling disgusted with your own body. Fortunately, you had been saving up for surgery, and by your calculations it would only be five or so more months until you had enough for it. Until then, you were going to be working as a photographer and guide in your hometown in Ireland. Rosses Point.  
You walked down the dock, looking around at how little the village had changed. You ventured to the apartment building you would be staying in, ready to drop your bags off. The complex wasn't hard to find, and looked rather cozy compared to the fishing boat you'd been living on. You knocked at the door labeled "MAIN OFFICE", waiting for an answer.  
The door opened, and a young woman poked her head out, looking you up and down. "What can I do for you?" she asked.  
You smiled at hearing another Irish accent; it had been hell on the ocean with people who couldn't understand what you were saying half the time. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N), I was hoping I could put down the rent on an apartment. This is Redden Village apartments, right?"  
She nodded, opening the door further as she offered a hand to shake. "Yes, I believe we spoke on the phone. I'm Grace, the manager of the complex. You were interested in the one bedroom for €1,300?"  
It was your turn to nod as you entered the office, both of you taking seats at a desk. "Yeah, it's the cheapest place at the moment from what I heard."  
Grace smiled at you, shuffling papers as she looked for something. "Actually, we just had a two-bedroom open up. We have someone interested in it, but they were hoping to get a roommate to split with. I told him that we had someone coming in today, and that I'd check with you and get back with him. Would that be something you would be interested in?" She looked up at you, waiting for an answer.  
You ran a hand through your (H/C) locks, ducking your head down as you thought. It would be nice to have a cheaper place, and it sure would help you with saving up for surgery. You bit your lip and looked back up. "That sounds great, but I'd like to meet the other person first. Don't want to end up staying with a psycho, am I right?" You laughed at your joke, looking over at the clock. It was 3 o'clock.  
"Of course! I'll phone him right now and see if he's available." Grace looked over a paper, finding a number and dialing it on the office phone. She waited a few seconds before you could hear another voice on the other end. "Yes, Sean, it's Grace with Redden Village apartments. I have another person who would be interested in sharing the apartment." There was a pause while the other person spoke. "Would you be able to come down to meet them and view the apartment? They were hoping to meet with you before signing anything." Another pause, more chatter.  
You waited, staring at the red light blinking on the phone. You couldn't quite hear what was being said on the other end of the line, but you hoped it was going well by Grace's words.  
Finally, she hung up and looked over at you. "He'll be down in about fifteen minutes, you don't mind waiting do you?"  
You shook your head, holding up a hand. "I'm fine waiting. How much would this apartment be?"  
"It's only €1,500, and splitting it would be around €750; so, it'd be a steal for both of you. Like the other apartment, utilities are also included."  
You nodded along, surprised at how cheap this apartment would be. You looked up at the clock as Grace made small talk, waiting for your potential roommate.

~~~~~

You were starting to wonder if the guy was even going to show up, since fifteen minutes had been ten minutes ago. Grace was rambling nervously about how she could try to call the guy again, when a knock sounded at the door. You turned as the door opened, and you smiled.  
"Sean McLoughlin? Is that really you?" You stood, offering a hand to the black-haired man.  
A confused look crossed his pale face, and he tilted his head as he shook your hand. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
You mentally slapped yourself, of course he wouldn't recognize you; it had been a few years since you'd seen each other, and you'd been on testosterone. "Yeah, I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Not sure if you remember me w-"  
Sean's face lit up as he wrapped you in a hug. "Oh yeah! Man, it has been far too long," he almost yelled in your ear. You'd forgotten how loud the man could be. "I have to say, I love the beard you have going on."  
You smiled at him, thanking him as the three of you walked up the stairs to the apartment.  
The lay-out of the apartment was pleasing- two bedrooms next to each other, a bathroom with a walk-in shower, open kitchen, and all of it fully furnished. What really drew your eye was the giant stove; it had been a long time since you'd had a meal cooked on an actual stove. There was central heat and air, the plumbing fixtures were almost new, not really anything to complain about.  
You looked over at Sean as you finished the tour. "Well, I'd have to say I'm in if you are."  
Sean nodded enthusiastically, turning to Grace with a grin. "Can we sign the papers now?"

~~~~~

Two days later, you had gotten your room set up and you started your jobs. The photography wasn't difficult, mainly landscape shots and wildlife pictures. Being a tour guide was a whole other story. It was surprising how many people came visiting from America, and how obnoxious they could be, or how many people wouldn't look after their children.  
After your third day of work, you came home exhausted and ready for a shower. You were so tired, you walked into the bathroom without even hearing the shower already running or the (extremely) off-key singing coming from it. When you realized your mistake, you backed out of the bathroom quick enough you tripped over yourself. You landed with your back slamming against the hallway wall, causing you to yelp in pain.  
The shower turned off, and you felt your heart stop for a second. "(Y/N), is that you? Are you okay?" Sean called out.  
You nodded, forgetting he couldn't see you for a second. "Yeah, I'm alright. Didn't hear you in there, and tripped trying to get away from your singing," you jested.  
Sean slid the door open, stepping out as he reached for a towel. "Oh, c'mon, my singing's not that bad!" He wrapped the towel around his waist, turning to see you with your back against the wall, still sitting on the floor. "Gotta say, it's kinda funny seeing you trip over yourself to run from my singing, though."  
You laughed with him, standing upright as you rubbed your shoulder with a grimace.  
The black haired man stepped forward when he saw you wince. "Seriously, though, did you hurt yourself?"  
You shook your head, smiling. "Nah, just sore from work. I'm gonna hop in the shower if you're done," you groaned. You stretched as you walked past Sean into the bathroom, him leaving to head towards his room.  
"Okay. Oh, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the pub after," he offered. His blue eyes lit up, smile still in place.  
You thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll be quick." You closed the door behind you, stepping into the shower to scrub off. The hot water felt amazing on your sore muscles, and even better when you started rubbing the soap into the tender flesh. You rinsed off, stepping out of the shower only to realize you had forgotten a towel.  
"Hey, Sean?" you yelled out. No answer. He was probably playing one of his games. "Sean!" you hollered again. Still no answer. With a deep breath, you decided you'd just run to your room. You opened the door, only to be face-to-face with the man you'd been yelling for.  
"I heard you holler?" Sean asked, maintaining eye contact with you.  
You felt your (S/C) face heat up, stuttering for an answer. "I, uh, I forgot a towel, and was gonna ask you to grab one for me. B-But since the door's already open, I'm just gonna go get one." You covered your chest by crossing your arms, inching past him as he stepped to the side.  
"Okay, sorry about that."  
You mumbled out something akin to "no problem" as you all-but dashed to your bedroom. You slammed your door behind you, running your fingers through your damp (H/C) hair. You tried to calm your breathing, heart hammering. Slowly, you got dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a white T-shirt, and a (fav color) jumper. You slipped on your shoes, and walked out into the living room to see Sean waiting on the sofa.  
He looked over at you, standing up to stretch. "You ready?" he asked.

~~~~~

Five shots of vodka, two ales, and three shots of whiskey later, you were a mess. You were pretty much clinging onto Sean as you sat munching on peanuts and drifting in and out of consciousness. Not that Sean was in much better a situation. You were both smashed, and hungry as hell at that. Unfortunately, the pub's kitchen was closed for the night; so, you headed home to make some pizza rolls.  
You stumbled down the street, both of you clinging onto the other for support so that you wouldn't fall on your face. It took twice as long as the walk to the pub, but you finally made it back inside your apartment.  
Sean flopped onto the sofa, smiling up at you as you wavered on your feet. "I don't even know if I can stand long enough to make pizza rolls, dude," he slurred.  
You giggled, sitting on the floor in front of Sean as you nodded. "I can't even stand up any longer, the room is too dizzy."  
"Sandwiches? I have some turkey," Sean asked as he slid off of the couch and started to crawl to the fridge. He came back after a couple minutes, and sat on the floor next to you; he handed you one sandwich, keeping the other for himself.  
You ate in silence, leaning against each other. The clock showed that it was just after two in the morning. You fell asleep there on the floor, curled up against Sean as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

~~~~~

You woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows, and your phone ringing obnoxiously loud. Your tongue felt like carpet, and your throat was as dry as a desert. You fumbled in your pockets, fishing out your phone. "Hello?" Your voice came out as a croak, barely audible.  
"(Y/N), this is Tiffany. I was wondering if you could cover my shift?" Your coworker's voice sounded overly-sweet as she spoke.  
You looked around, noticing that Sean was beside you and snoring loudly. You could still feel that you were drunk, and wiped a hand down your face. "Sorry, Tiffany, I'm not available today," you finally answered. Your head was pounding as you thought of how to cut the conversation short.  
"Are you sure?" Yet again, overly-sweet tone seeping through the speaker and into your ear.  
"Yeah, sorry. I'm busy today, and kinda coming down with something. Don't wanna get any of the tourists sick, yeah?" You hoped that this would give her the hint, and that she'd hang up.  
"Oh, okay. Hope you feel better."  
You hung up without an answer, leaning back against the sofa. You felt like death, and hoped that you could just drift back asleep without any other disturbances. As you closed your eyes, you felt arms around you squeeze you tightly, and Sean's face bury into your shoulder as he snored even more loudly. You shook your head, knowing there was no way you'd be able to sleep now. You looked over at the clock- 1PM. You couldn't believe you'd been asleep so long, and decided you should get to doing chores; you started to wiggle out of Sean's grasp as he woke up.  
"Mmm, hey," he whispered as he opened one blue eye.  
"Hey," you whispered back, one hand clutching your head. Your (E/C) eyes slid closed as you tried to fight off the migraine.  
"What time's it?"  
"Around 1." You slowly stood, with help from the sofa. You stumbled across the living room to the kitchen, opening the fridge for a water bottle. You chugged the cold drink, thankful for the slight relief it offered. "I'm gonna be doing laundry today, do you have anything that needs cleaned?"  
Sean nodded from his seat on the floor, rolling over to look at you. "If you don't mind, yeah. I planned on getting groceries, is there anything in particular you'd want me to get?"  
You nodded, reaching over onto the fridge door to grab the list you'd been making. "Everything is on here. So, I'll get laundry done while you get groceries, yeah?"  
The blue eyed man held up a thumbs-up as he managed to get to his feet. He looked like he felt even worse than you did.  
You placed a water on the counter for him, rummaging through the cabinets until you found some ibuprofen. You took a couple pills yourself before handing the bottle to Sean. "You make a fine husband," you joked as you went to grab your laundry.  
Sean chuckled, following you to grab his own. "You'd only wish to be so lucky," he jested right back. He stopped at his room, bringing out a bag of dirty clothes. "Thank you for doing this."  
You took the bag and placed it in your basket, shrugging. "Roomies gotta work together, right?" You walked past him with the key to the tenants' laundry room and your detergent. Your legs felt heavy as you walked down the stairs, body sore from the previous nights drunkenness. You reached the laundry room, dumping your clothes into a washer when you noticed something in Sean's bag. A zebra-print thong. You couldn't help the flush that came to your cheeks or how you imagined him in them. You shook the thought from your head and dumped a cap of detergent in and closed the lid.  
After you finished the laundry, you went back up to your apartment, laundry basket on your hip. You opened the door to see Sean recording on the couch- usually he kept his YouTube stuff in his room so that he wouldn't bother anyone.  
Sean noticed you open the door and smiled at you. "(Y/N)! I'm doing a livestream for a charity. And for those of you just tuning in, that would be the Human Rights Campaign. (Y/N), wanna join me? I'm playing Subnautica right now."  
You felt your (S/C) cheeks burn as you thought about being on camera. You shook your head, gesturing to the laundry.  
"Nonsense! Get over here!" Sean pretty much jumped over to you, dragging you with him back on camera. He waved at the screen where you could see you both. "This is my roommate, (Y/N). You wanna tell them a little about yourself?" Sean asked in a mock-show-host voice.  
You chuckled and turned to look at him, (E/C) eyes locked on his blue ones. "Well, I worked on a fishing boat for a year, but now I'm a tour guide and photographer," you gave a little information to the audience. "I'm also an advocate for LGBTQ rights, and am a trans man myself." You bit your lip, looking to the camera for the first time. You also noticed a computer set up to the side with comments blowing up the screen.  
One comment read 'I like ur beard!', causing you to smile.  
Sean went back to his game, chattering to the audience as you sat beside him. About fifteen minutes later, you excused yourself and went to fold your laundry. You dropped Sean's clothes off to his room and went back to your own, cleaning it up. You had to admit, you had a bad habit of leaving cups around.  
After you cleaned up a bit, you realized you hadn't eaten anything all day. You checked the time on your phone- 3:50PM. Time for a late lunch. You snuck over to the kitchen, hoping that Sean wouldn't try to rope you back in to his livestream. That hope was broken when he heard you open the fridge.  
"(Y/N)! Wanna turn on the game?" he hollered over to you.  
You turned and shook your head, rubbing your stomach to show you were hungry.  
He placed his index finger against his thumb to show an 'okay' gesture, and went back to his game.  
You decided that it would probably be best if you hid in your room until this was all over. So you made a sandwich and grabbed a couple drinks, scurrying back to your room. You wolfed down your food, not realizing just how hungry you were. You could still hear Sean in the living room talking to his camera, and only hoped that he would wrap it up soon. You had to admit that it made you anxious as hell being near a camera, especially if it was live.  
A couple hours later and Sean's voice died down. About a minute later, and you heard a knock at your door.  
"Come in," you said as you scrolled through Facebook. You looked up, (E/C) eyes taking in Sean's blushing face. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I just realized something of mine might still be in your laundry," he mumbled, blush growing even hotter.  
You felt a smile tugging at your lips as you chuckled. "Oh, would it be that zebra thong? I have to admit, you don't seem the thong type," you jested with a wink.  
Sean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Do you have it?"  
You shook your head, gesturing to your empty laundry basket. "Nope, already put my stuff up. Are you sure you didn't just overlook it?"  
"Pretty sure. Maybe it's still in the laundry room. Do you have the key?"  
You reached over to your bedside table, tossing the key over to Sean. "There ya go."  
Sean thanked you and went off to search for his missing thong, still blushing madly.

~~~~~

You couldn't believe you'd overlooked it yourself. It was two hours later, and you had seen the black and white pattern poking out from a sleeve on a jumper. 'The washer must have tossed it around in there,' you thought to yourself. You reached for the fabric, pulling it out and folding it. You left your room, going over to knock on Sean's door; the door popped open when you knocked, surprising you.  
Sean jumped up at the abrupt opening of the door and your knock. "(Y/N)," he said, "any luck finding it?"  
You held it out, laughing at how quickly Sean snatched it out of your hand and pocketed the thong. "Dude, it's nothing to be embarrassed of. I have a couple of thongs myself," you admitted with a light-hearted tap to his shoulder.  
One black brow lifted, blue eyes aflame with curiosity. "Oh really? You have a couple of thongs yourself?" A devious grin spread across Sean's face as he started slowly pacing towards you.  
You backed up, realizing this may have been something to keep to yourself. "Well, not necessarily."  
Sean barked out a laugh, still advancing towards you. "What does not necessarily mean? Either you do or you don't."  
You could feel your cheeks heating up, especially when one of Sean's hands began toying with your (H/C) beard. You had always found the man attractive (hell, who wouldn't?), but never thought he would have felt the same about you. "It means what it means," you finally managed to say.  
Sean leaned close, close enough that his breath fanned across your face. His smile was still in place as he leaned even closer. "You know, (Y/N), I've always thought you were pretty hot," he whispered. His fingers still ran through your beard as he spoke. "And thinking about how you found my thong, I couldn't even bear how embarrassed I was. I figured you would've thought I was some weirdo."  
You managed a chuckle, and it came out breathless. "Weirdo? Of all the things about you, Sean, owning a thong is not what makes you weird," you joked. Your breath hitched when he pressed himself against you. In a sudden urge of boldness, you spoke again. "You wouldn't know how many times I thought about this when we used to hang out. When I'd be alone, taking care of myself," you gulped, "I'd imagine you pressing me to a wall an-"  
Sean placed a gentle kiss to your lips, cutting you off. One of his hands rested on your hip while the other held your jaw. He pulled away when his breath ran out, and looked at you to gauge your reaction. A cocky grin took place when he saw your eyes were thin (E/C) rings around blasted pupils. He rubbed against you, eliciting a moan from you.  
You snapped back to reality, smiling at the man before you as you took control. You ran one hand through his hair, fisting the soft black locks and crashing his lips against yours dominantly. You rutted against him right there against the wall in the hallway, the same wall that you had crashed into only nights before. You pulled away to breathe, panting when you opened your eyes once more.  
"I want you to fuck me, (Y/N)," Sean moaned out. He rubbed against you again, emphasizing how aroused he was. "I want you to bend me over and fuck me brainless, until all I can do is gasp."  
You smirked at him, pulling him in for a short kiss as you lead him to your room. You pushed him back onto the bed, watching as he bounced on the mattress. "Take your pants off, Sean," you growled at him. You walked around the bed to your closet, rummaging through a bag until you found what you were looking for- lubricant and your strap-on. You looked over your shoulder to gauge his reaction, pleased when you saw his mouth hanging open and his eyes dark with lust.  
Sean made quick work of his clothes, until he lied naked on your bed. His body was truly impressive- lean and muscular, pale skin stretched tight over smooth muscles, with tufts of dark thick hair peppering his body. His skin was flushed from arousal, and he looked up at you once more. "(Y/N), this is.. the first time I've ever done this with another guy. Will you, y'know, be gentle?"  
You knelt on the bed beside him, leaning over him to place a gentle, reassuring kiss on his cheek. "Of course. I'll make sure that you're as prepared as you can be a first time." With those words, you stripped yourself until you were down to your binder and navy blue thong. You stepped into the harness of the toy, tightening the straps so that it fit comfortably against your body.  
Sean spread his legs as he looked up at you expectantly. His eyes were almost black from how aroused he was, what little light was in the room reflecting glimpses of blue.  
You poured some lube onto your fingers, pressing one against his ass. You looked up at him, confirming this was what he wanted; with one nod, you ran your index finger over the tight muscle three times before gently prodding against it. You slowly sank one digit inside of Sean, shivering when he gave a delighted moan. You crooked your finger, grazing against his prostate and causing his cock to jump. With a small huff, you began to pump your finger in and out of him, crooking it every now and then; after almost a minute, you added a second finger. You slowly stretched Sean, scissoring his tight ass until you could fit a third finger in. You carefully twisted your fingers around, curling against his prostate occasionally, until you felt he was ready.  
"Are you ready?" you asked, wanting confirmation that he was still on board.  
Sean nodded enthusiastically, face and neck flushed. His cock leaked precum as he moaned for you.  
You smiled, carefully pulling your fingers out of him and aligning yourself between his legs. You pressed the tip of the toy against his stretched muscle, surprised when Sean wrapped his legs around your waist and encouraged you to go. You took your time sinking in, delighting in every little noise he made beneath you. You rotated your hips finally, swiveling them in small circles to graze against his sweet spot.  
Sean raked his nails along your arms, leaving red scratches along the muscle there. His ankles were hooked behind your back, urging you to drive into him more and more. One of his hands went up your shoulder, along your neck, and gently tugged your beard so that you would lean towards him. When you were close enough, he closed the distance and bit your lips, licking them afterwards and moaning against them.  
It wasn't very long until Sean came, thick stripes of cum painting his lower belly. He was breathless, legs falling away from you as he came down from his high. When he caught his breath, and you had slipped out of him, he sat up and pushed you back. He slid down between your legs, placing kisses along your abdomen and thighs until he reached your engorged member. He gently licked it repeatedly, one of his hands pawing your ass as he moaned against you.  
You shivered beneath him, so close to orgasm you could barely breathe. White hot sparks exploded behind your eyes when he nuzzled against your thigh, nose pressed to your member. You felt a wave of pure pleasure crash over you as you gasped for air, hands grasping Sean's black hair. You experienced another wave before he pulled away and smiled up at you. Your own mouth hung open as you panted, staring at the ceiling.  
"That was amazing," he breathed out as he crawled up your body and curled against you. "Thank you."  
You chuckled, still fighting to catch your breath. "The pleasure was mine," you managed to gasp out.  
Sean bellowed out a laugh, laying his head against your chest. "Trust me, I had plenty of pleasure to." His head shot up. "Shouldn't we get your binder off of you?"  
You nodded, grateful for the help for once. You sat up, breathing out a huge sigh of relief when the tight fabric was peeled off of you. "Thanks," you mumbled as you crashed back against the bed.  
"N' Probl'm," Sean muttered, face planted in your shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.  
You smiled into the darkening room, staring at the ceiling until you fell asleep to Sean's soft snores.


	16. Sylvan Tongue (Antisepticeye/FTM!Reader) Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader in this chapter is asexual/aromantic. The reader in this is a transgender male who has been kicked out of their home, and does experience dysphoria as well as transphobia. Reader is 16 and living in Philadelphia.  
> Also, Anti just wants to do good in this. Yes, I am aware he's an evil little asshole, but in this he just wants to help the reader.  
> Tbh, it's kinda just a little thing to get me out of a block, but it's cute sooooo

You sat on the same sidewalk you'd been on for the last week, back against a brick wall and eyes cast to the sky. It looked like it was going to storm, and it definitely wouldn't be a light one. You looked to your right, hoping maybe you'd be able to see an abandoned building to take shelter in. You'd never really thought about how difficult it would be to be homeless, or the worries a homeless person would have.  
Your parents had kicked you out when you came out as a transgender man. It didn't immediately go to them telling you to leave, it started with them not respecting your name and pronouns; but, when you refused to let them walk over you, they told you that you weren't their child and to leave. That was a week ago, and you'd been living on the streets since then. Sure, you could probably ask a friend if you could stay at their place, but you didn't want to bother anyone.  
Your (E/C) eyes landed on a building that looked like it had been vacant for at least a decade. The windows were broken and boarded up, the roof caved in and hazardous, the door was barely closed from how the frame was busted. It wouldn't be a safe place most nights, but tonight it would be better than a storm. You stood, stretching your limbs, and began to walk towards the crumbling building.  
A strong, pale hand wrapped around your (S/C) wrist, holding you in place. When you spun to see who stopped you, you were greeted by unnaturally green eyes. They held a dangerous glint in them that made you want to struggle and run, but also a form of pity that drew your broken soul in. His hair was dark brown on the side, but the top was longer and forest green. The man wasn't very tall, or bulky; what muscle he did have was obviously strong and smooth. His lips quirked up in a smile as you stared at him curiously.  
"What is a poor little thing like you doing out? It's supposed to storm soon, you might want to get home," he suggested. His voice was high pitched, and had an almost vibrating tone in it that hurt your ears.  
You gulped, licking your lips as you did. "I, um, I don't have a home to go to," you croaked out. You realized this put you in a dangerous situation with this man, and backpedaled. "I'm actually heading to a friend's house, though." You stepped away, heart pounding when his hand still held your wrist in place.  
"Tsk tsk, there's no need to lie. I've seen you here on this street for a week now, you don't have anywhere to stay. My question is why are you out here?" His expression seemed empathetic, with an underlying tone of predatory nature. "You can't be any older than 16, why would you be out on the streets?"  
"My parents kicked me out." You didn't want to say much, but you knew you couldn't just say nothing and risk making this man angry.  
His mouth opened in an 'O' and he gasped. "Why would they do that? Surely no good parent would."  
You pursed your lips, finally pulling your arm out of the strange man's grasp. You crossed your arms over your chest, grateful for the binder you had managed to buy before your folks kicked you out. It was hard to pass without it, and you didn't want to imagine what this man might do. "I don't know, that would be a question for them. I really should be going now." You turned around, ready to walk away when his hand landed on your shoulder.  
"I could let you stay at my apartment, at least until the storm blows through," he offered. His voice sounded sympathetic, but it was an obvious charade. "Surely it's better than staying out here in the rain."  
It was then that you noticed the raindrops splattering against the cement, and gliding down your skin. You looked up to see that the clouds had darkened and grew heavy with the warning of thunder and lightning. Your head dipped down, (E/C) eyes locking with those unnaturally green ones. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" you asked, careful not to sound too eager.  
"Of course I wouldn't! Wouldn't want you catching your death out here."  
You noticed his accent, he wasn't from Philadelphia for sure. It sounded Scottish or Irish. "Where are you from?" you blurted.  
The man began walking, gesturing for you to follow him. "Ireland, originally. I lived in England for a while, then moved here." He turned around a corner, hurrying when the rain became heavier. He pulled you along behind him, grabbing your hand and jogging towards an expensive-looking apartment building. He opened the door, holding it for you as you entered.  
Your mouth hung open in awe, eyes wide as you took in the lobby. The lobby alone was a communal area with two couches, a coffee table, and a circular table with four chairs around it. There was an elevator and a stairwell off to the right, and an office to the left. You let the man guide you towards the stairs as you looked at the marble floors and the crown molding on the ceiling. You ran your fingers through your damp (H/C) locks as you walked up the steps behind the green haired man.  
"What is your name, laddie?" he asked as he reached the second level.  
"(Y/N), and yours?" You waited as he unlocked the door to his apartment, nervousness rising in your stomach as you did.  
"My friends call me Anti, it's kinda a nickname. Of course, that happens when you work in entertainment. You get odd names," he rambled as he walked through his living room.  
The space was huge, with a plush sofa facing a large flatscreen TV and a coffee table cluttered with books. There was a dining nook off to the side with a dining set that faced a window overlooking the city. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a cereal bar, the room gleaming with the chrome appliances and clean granite counters. The apartment looked like it cost more than your parents' house, maybe three times as much.  
You realized that you'd been staring around the apartment while Anti had been talking, and you looked over at him. "I'm sorry, I was so in shock by how expensive this place looks. How can you afford it?"  
Anti winked at you as he sat on the couch, patting the spot beside him. "I know how to manage my money, but that's nothing to discuss right now. Tell me, why did your parents throw you to the streets, (Y/N)?"  
You sat on the couch, and you could almost feel your back sigh from how comfortable it was. Compared to the sidewalk you'd been sitting on, it felt like heaven. You melted into the cushions, gulping as you thought of what to say. Obviously telling him you didn't know didn't work, but you didn't want to tell him the truth.  
The green haired man turned so that he was facing you fully. His arm rested on the back of the sofa. "Come now, you look terrified. I'm nothing to be afraid of," he reassured you with a smile. "It couldn't be that bad, whatever you did."  
You felt a wave of calmness and reassurance wash over you, almost like a blanket being wrapped around your shoulders. Your mind felt almost cloudy, and you decided you could trust this man. "I'm transgender. I was born in a girl's body, but I've been a guy as long as I can remember. They couldn't accept that, and I wouldn't pretend just for them, so they told me I wasn't their kid and that I needed to leave." You felt hot tears roll down your (S/C) cheeks and you wiped them away with the back of your hand.  
Anti's face twisted in a frown, eyebrows knit. His fingers stroked his shabby scruff as he looked at the floor. "That's terrible. And you didn't have anywhere to go? No other family, no friends? Not even a shelter?"  
You shook your head, (H/C) bangs falling into your eyes. "My family is full of devout Catholics, I don't have any friends close enough to stay with, and most of the shelters around here only accept cis women. So, I went to the streets. The spot I was at was close to a McDonald's and a gas station, so I could use wifi and charge my phone. Sometimes someone would buy me a drink or a burger, but most of the time I had to scrape something together to get food." At this point, your cheeks were wet and your eyes red from crying. You sniffled, and you knew you'd be snotting if you kept crying. "Do you have any tissues?"  
Anti reached behind the couch to a cabinet you hadn't seen. He handed you a tissue, and patted your knee as you blew your nose. His emerald eyes were sympathetic and friendly, showing kindness you hadn't seen in a long time. "I feel horrible, no one should have to go through that. Especially not a kid, and especially not for figuring out who they are." He leaned forward and wrapped you in a hug, letting you cry into his shoulder.  
You wrapped your arms around him, grateful for the empathy and the warmth from his body. That's when a realization struck you; you hadn't recognized him with green eyes, and especially since he had dyed his hair brown again. "Wait, aren't you Jacksepticeye?" you asked, voice trembling.  
The soft face hardened, and his lips curled back in a snarl. His green eyes were blazing and.... he glitched. The lines that made up his body spasmed, portions of his body disappearing altogether. His eyes glowed faintly, and his grimace was replaced by a sickeningly sweet grin. His limbs still glitched, his body twitching unnaturally. "No. I'm not Jacksepticeye. I'm Antisepticeye. I suppose," he paused, seeming to try to collect himself. "I suppose I could see how you made the mistake. Do not make it again. Are we clear, laddie?"  
You nodded, the cloud of comfort and reassurance dissipating and leaving you feeling uneasy and nauseous. You couldn't bring yourself to say anything, your mouth hanging open in shock as you watched the man (if that's what he was) in front of you glitch like a character in a video game. You felt yourself shaking and you pressed yourself into the cushions, a whine rising in your throat.  
The noise seemed to reach something in the being, and he looked at you. His eyes softened again, and the twitching slowed. The parts that had disappeared began to reappear at an agonizingly crawling pace, and the spasming halted. His grin faded, and was replaced by a blank stare. He took one deep breath, then another, and the glitching stopped. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I was meaning to help you, and then I went and scared the piss out of you," he said with a chuckle that held no humor. "I truly am sorry. I know you probably have seen the... videos of me that Jack had posted. And they show what a real terror I am, and how horrible I was. But I left him, and came over here to try to start a different life. To try to do something to get it so I wasn't as bad."  
You were still wary, this could just be a trick after all. You had seen the videos Jack had uploaded; and, until this point, you had thought they were just little Halloween jokes to amuse the fans. Obviously, Anti was a bad person. He couldn't be trusted. Something about this wasn't right, but you wanted to believe him and trust him. He was the first person since you had been homeless that had done anything this nice for you. You took a deep breath and reached out, patting Anti on the knee.  
His head jerked up and swiveled to look at you. His emerald eyes were wide, like he wasn't expecting you to react that way at all. Hell, he probably wasn't. "I saw you on the street, and I could just feel the hopelessness and the despair that had been in your life. I knew it wasn't much, compared to what I've done, but I wanted to do something for you. And no, it's not one of those fucking romantic "love at first sight" situations like in the movies, it's just me wanted to... I don't know, repent?"  
You huffed, trying not to laugh. "Well, that's a relief. I'm asexual and aromantic- I wouldn't be much of the romantic lead," you jested. You let your fingers rub into his knee, hoping to bring him some comfort. "And I want to thank you for taking me in out of the storm. It's nothing I would have expected, and it's a really generous thing to do."  
Anti waved a hand in dismissal, looking away to the books on the table. "It's nothing. I was planning on asking you if you'd want help getting back on your feet, and maybe helping me learn what it means to not be a complete asshat. I mean, you humans do know more about emotions."  
You smiled, nodding along. "That would be nice. Rehabilitating a whatever-you-are, and getting a foothold in life. You're sure you wouldn't mind having a transgender boy for a roommate?"  
Anti laughed, tossing his head back and causing his green hair to whip behind him. "I lived with Jack for years, after him anyone else is a blessing. He's so loud!"  
You laughed along, running one hand through your (H/C) hair as you did. "Well, it looks like you're better off than some humans. Some of us don't let others lead their own lives when it comes to sexuality or gender identity, and you're already ahead of that."  
The pale figure beside you nodded, silent for a moment. He seemed to be lost in thought, and you thought he was done with the conversation. "I'm a fae. A fuath, specifically."  
You nodded, not sure of what to say. "Okay, um.."  
"You weren't sure what I was, and I figured since you revealed so much of yourself then I could as well."  
You smiled, (E/C) eyes meeting with those striking emerald ones. "Thank you. What is a fuath, exactly?"  
Anti's eyes lit up, a grin plastering across his face. "A water fairy. We typically live alongside rivers and other freshwater areas, but sometimes we live in the sea. I used to live in a sea loch, before I met Jack," he rambled, voice excited.  
A loud clap of thunder rumbled outside, causing you both to jolt. You looked to the window and saw the rain had really picked up. The wind whipped around the building as the storm grew stronger.  
"I'm sure glad you asked me to stay here," you said to Anti as your gaze stayed glued to the darkening sky. You felt him shrug beside you and stand up.  
He walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge door. "It felt like a good place to start my 'recovery' as any. And my vision," he paused, "I couldn't just ignore it." He rummaged through the shelves.  
You finally looked away from the storm, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? You have visions?"  
He nodded as he grabbed a pack of ham. "Yeah, it's part of being a fairy. I thought humans knew that."  
You scoffed. "Most humans don't even know you guys exist," you informed him. "And those that do know are typically called crazy."  
Anti stuffed a piece of the ham in his mouth, chewing as he thought. He swallowed. "That's nuts. But like I said, almost all fairies get visions. The one I mentioned just happened to be of you. You know that building you were going to stay in to get out of the storm?"  
You felt nervous as you nodded, a sick feeling turning in your gut. "What about it?"  
"It's going to collapse tonight. The wind's finally gonna knock it down, and you," he pointed at you with another piece of ham, "were going to die in there."  
You felt a chill run over you, hairs raising on end. "That's... a terrifying thought. Thank you, again."  
The fairy shrugged, plopping the ham into his mouth like it was a regular snack. "Like I said," he mumbled around a mouthful of food. He swallowed again, before continuing. "It's as good a place as any to start. Now, tell me what this 'asexual aromantic' thing means."  
You smiled as you walked over from the window, glad to have someone who was genuinely curious.


	17. Rock'n'Roll (Tyler Scheid/Male!Reader) (Part One) (Fluff, will lead to smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different, wherein it's a Greaser AU set in 1975 (because Tyler in leather is probably the hottest thing). Warning for homophobia (it's about two sentences, but it's there), the ocean, a little description of a panic attack.  
> This is only part one, and this part doesn't have any smut. The next part certainly will, so stay tuned.  
> (Honestly, I had so much fun writing this chapter)

You hated growing up on the "wrong" side of the tracks- you never had enough money, people seemed to think you were lower than them, and you had a bad reputation even though you hadn't done anything. Fortunately, growing up on the south side of the tracks meant that people stuck together, so even when your parents had booted you for being gay you still had your friends. That's how you met Mark and Amy- they offered to let you stay at their place until you could find a home. And through them you met Kathryn, Ethan, Wade, Bob, and Tyler.  
Tyler was pretty much everything you could want in your ideal man; he was sweet, affectionate, thoughtful, enjoyed poetry, and his physical attributes were only the icing on the cake. The way he stood so much taller than you made your knees weak, and his sculpted build had you constantly straining to not stare when you were around him. His smile pulled you in- the sincerity of it, and the way it reached his eyes. Those blue eyes, that reminded you of the ocean and pictures of nebulas in space.  
You knew there was no way you two would ever work out though, especially in the 1970's. Yes, it was California and probably the most lax place when it came to gay rights, but people still frowned upon it. That wouldn't stop you from sneaking glimpses of Tyler's waist when his shirt rode up, or biting your lip when he'd shrug on his leather jacket, or thinking of him in your most private hours when you had only your hands to keep you company.  
It was a warm spring morning when Mark knocked on your door, stirring you from your sleep. "Hey, the gang's going to the beach. Do you wanna tag along?" he asked through the door.  
You rubbed the heel of your hand against your eye, nodding before you remembered your door was closed. "Yeah, let me get dressed real quick," you answered groggily. You sat up, throwing your legs over the side of your bed. You stretched, running a hand through your (H/C) hair as you stood up to search through your laundry basket. 'It's just a trip to the beach, so a pair of board shorts and a tank top should be good enough' you thought to yourself. You finally found a pair of blue-and-white striped shorts and a black tank top, and got yourself ready.  
Mark and Amy were loading up a bag with towels, sunscreen, and other beach necessities when you entered the kitchen. Amy looked over at you with a smile.  
"Hello, sleepy head. Glad you could join us, it's rare you ever get the chance to anymore," she said. Her brown eyes were soft as she looked back over to the bag, obviously wondering if she was forgetting something.  
"Yeah, I've been so busy with work lately I almost forgot your lovely face," you joked with her and walked over to where she was standing. You slung an arm around her in a half-hug, and she returned the gesture with a bright smile. You could honestly say Amy was probably your favorite in your small group, with how motherly she was.  
"Will SPF 30 work for you?" she asked, as she looked through the bag once more.  
Mark huffed, puffing his chest out in another one of his laughs. "Real men don't wear sunscreen, Amy. Isn't that right, (Y/N)?"  
You rolled your (E/C) eyes with a snort. "Unless a real man wants to look like a lobster, he should definitely wear sunscreen," you retorted. You turned back to Amy. "And yes, 30 works fine."  
Amy giggled, while Mark pouted at you with his mouth open in a "really?" look. The brunette closed her bag, confident in her supplies, and you all headed out to the car.

~~~~~

When you got to the beach, it was surprisingly empty. Usually you could find at least four or five people roaming the sandy strip, but today there was only your group. Wade, Bob, and Ethan were already setting up lawn chairs when you arrived. Everyone nodded in greeting before breaking off into different conversations.  
You couldn't really concentrate as you looked around, wondering if Tyler was going to be there. You were suddenly startled from your trance when Kathryn snuck up on you with a hug. You let out a small yelp before turning around to see her smiling face.  
"I'm so glad you're here, we haven't hung out in forever!" she gushed as she hugged you again, her face pressed against your chest.  
You returned the hug with a smile of your own. "Thanks, it's nice to have a day off from work for once," you answered. You kept looking around, even as Kathryn chattered, until you felt her hand on your arm. You looked at her, and her face was soft and pensive.  
"(Y/N), Tyler's going to be here, don't worry. He just had to finish up at the shop first."  
"How do you know?" you asked before sitting down on the warm sand.  
Kathryn sat beside you, crossing her legs as she looked over the water. "Because I'm the one who stopped at the garage to ask if he wanted to come. He just had to finish cleaning up a little oil spot, then he said he'd head this way."  
You felt better knowing that Tyler was coming, even if you wouldn't interact with him outright. You always kept your distance, not wanting to make him uncomfortable or give yourself false hope. But even when you didn't talk to him, you still liked his company. Other than the girls, he was the only one who would ask you about any dates you'd had or whether you found someone yet. You liked how he took interest in your life and would talk with you about it, rather than sweeping it under the rug.  
You stood from your spot and took a few leisurely strides towards the edge of the water, turning back to the rest of the group. You smiled at how happy everyone was, and abruptly looked away when you saw Amy pulling her camera out of her bag.  
Amy was definitely the shutterbug out of the group- always wanting to take pictures of you all together, or the scenery, or animals, or anything that managed to catch her eye. Her pictures were always great, and most of them would go in a shoe box under her and Mark's bed, but some of them would go in her photo album. Almost as if she could feel you turning away, she turned towards you with the camera. She lifted the clunky box to her face, aiming it as she took a picture of you with the tide lapping at your ankles and your hand hid your face.  
You chuckled when she waved the picture in the air at you. You didn't like having your picture taken, but you couldn't be mad at something that made such a nice person so happy. You peeled your tank top off, balling it up and tossing it towards your previous spot on the beach. You knew you probably should go get some sunscreen from Amy, but you wanted to take a moment to feel the warm rays of the late morning sun on your (S/C) skin. Your eyes slid closed as you took in the moment, but were startled open when you heard the loud sound of a motorcycle engine. You could recognize that engine anywhere- Tyler's 1975 Honda.  
He parked the bike beside everyone's cars, setting his helmet inside one of the saddlebags. He ran his long fingers through his curly hair, probably trying to get rid of the look every biker hates- helmet hair. He looked over at the group and waved, trotting over to say hello. You noticed he was still in jeans and a gray shirt, along with that leather jacket.  
You watched him chat with the group, any previous thoughts long abandoned. You never thought about how hard you were falling for him until you saw him smile; then, every emotion would slam into you at once like a giant tidal wave.  
"(Y/N)! Get over here and get some sunscreen on before you turn as red as a beet!" Amy hollered at you, hands on her hips. Her camera caught a glint of sunlight, reflecting it into your eyes as it hung on a strap around her neck.  
You felt yourself flush at being scolded like a little kid. You started over, but stopped when you saw Tyler grab the bottle from Amy and jog over to you. You knew you were probably blushing like mad, and wanted to hide your face, but just stood there as the curly haired man reached you.  
"I figured you'd need some help reaching your back," Tyler explained as he took the cap off. He saw your red cheeks, and chuckled. "Looks like you're already burning up."  
You held out your hand for the sunscreen, only to have the taller man gesture for you to turn around. You gulped as you did so, almost jumping out of your skin when you felt his hand rubbing the cold lotion onto your back. You knew you'd have to get in the water soon, you could already feel yourself... taking interest in Tyler's actions.  
"Hold still, I don't want to get any in your hair," he instructed as he rubbed some onto your neck.  
You turned around when he finished, face burning hotter than before. "I can handle the rest, thank you," you mumbled as you took the bottle. It didn't take long for you to rub the sunscreen onto your (S/C) torso and arms, before running it back to Amy. The second it was out of your hand, you sprinted for the water, laughing when you saw the others doing the same.  
Everyone broke out into loud guffaws of laughter when Mark stopped right before the edge of the water, shaking his head. "I don't do the ocean. I'll stay here, and maybe dangle my feet in the water."  
You took three large steps into the water until it reached your knees, then dove forward into the cool depths. When you resurfaced, you wiped your (H/C) hair back away from your face.  
Ethan surfaced next to you, shaking his head like a wet dog. "I bet I can swim out further than you," he wagered.  
You grinned, shaking your head. "I bet not, I used to swim in high school, remember?"  
"I was in sports too!" he retorted.  
"Yeah- gymnastics. Not quite a water sport."  
You both jumped when a voice spoke up behind you. "I bet I could beat both of you," Tyler interjected. A broad smile was on his face, blue eyes squinted against the rays of the sun. He no longer wore his jacket, or his shirt; and, from what you could see, his jeans were replaced by a pair of short shorts.  
"Oh, really? What makes you say that?" you asked in a cocky tone. You could feel your body bobbing with each current, letting the water flow over you as if it were as natural as breathing.  
"I played water polo, for one. So I kinda learned to swim fast in the water," he pointed out. "Plus, I have more muscle mass than either of you combined." He jokingly flexed an arm, winking as his smile broadened into a grin.  
"Oh, it's on," Ethan said, getting ready to launch off. "One! Two! Three!"  
Like that, the three of you pushed off into the water. Ethan was breast stroking, head pushing under the water occasionally as he fought forward through the currents. You kicked your legs through the water as you swam just beneath the surface, arms pressed together like an arrow. Tyler's form was much like yours, though he seemed to be taking a much more leisurely pace than either of you.  
You surfaced, gulping in a lungful of air as you looked around. Ethan was behind you, and Tyler seemed to be tied. You opted for a frog-style form to keep from tiring yourself too quickly.  
Ethan was already panting, tiring himself out as his breast strokes turned to doggy-paddling. He wasn't going to quit easily though.  
You could feel your muscles starting to tire, and looked to see that Tyler was about two feet ahead of you. You grit your teeth and dove, using your body's movement to cut through the water to try to gain an edge. It looked like it was going to work, until you felt something slimy and long brush against your stomach. You let all the air out of your lungs as you screamed underwater, using your legs to rocket yourself to the surface. As you broke through, you heard your scream echoing around you.  
Tyler turned around, already swimming back to you. Ethan was tiredly swimming towards you, trying to catch up, until Tyler got to you. "What's wrong?" he asked, arms wrapping around you to help keep you from panicking and going under again.  
You wrapped your own arms around his neck, chest squeezing tight as you whimpered. "Something brushed against me," you mumbled. "It felt so gooey." You felt tears pricking your (E/C) eyes, and your cheeks flared up from embarrassment. You would not cry, not in front of Tyler.  
Tyler squeezed you gently, using his legs to slowly drift you both back towards the shore. "It's okay, nothing is going to hurt you right now. Do you think you can swim still?" His voice was quiet and calming, lips right next to your ear as he spoke so that only you could hear him.  
You swallowed, trying to even out your breathing as much as you could. After a few seconds you nodded, and he loosened his grip on you so that you could swim on your own. You were surprised by how gentle he was being with you, and how understanding he seemed to be. You looked toward the shore to see everyone staring, and Mark jumping up and down.  
"It's a shark isn't it? We need to get everyone out of the water. It's probably some deep sea monster come to get them. Amy! Get out of the water!" Mark was yelling like a lunatic, panic obvious on his face as he went into overload. He wrapped his arms around Amy and lifted her up, carrying her away from the shore in a cartoonish manner.  
You smiled inwardly at how even if you had freaked out, at least you weren't quite on Mark's level. You finally reached an area where you could stand and walk, Ethan helping you up and asking what happened. "Something brushed up against me. I kinda just panicked," you whispered, not wanting everyone to hear.  
"At least you're not as bad as Mark. He's ready to pack up and go now," Ethan joked, nudging you with his elbow.  
Tyler stopped you, pulling something from around your waist, and causing you to stammer. "I'm pretty sure it was just seaweed, you're okay," he said as he held up a long strand of the slimy green plant.  
You reached out and touched it, recoiling at the sensation. "Yeah, that was definitely it," you confirmed. You could feel your face heating up, refusing to look up as you made your way back towards the dry sand.  
Mark was in front of you in an instant, Amy still in his arms. "What was it? Are you okay? Did something bite you? Do you need a hospital?" he rambled on.  
You gestured to the seaweed in Tyler's hand. "I'm fine, I just got stuck in some seaweed and panicked. You can put Amy down," you reassured your friend.  
Mark nodded when he saw that it was indeed not a killer shark or some Lovecraftean monster, and placed Amy on her feet.  
"Well, let's not let this ruin our day," the brunette said as she pulled her shorts up. "I figured we could all hit up that new burger joint, if all that swimming worked up an appetite."  
Wade seemed to perk up when he heard "burger joint", popping up beside Ethan. "New burger joint? I don't speak for everyone, but I'm always up for a good burger!"  
Ethan jolted, turning to the taller male. "How? You were just by the water five seconds ago!"  
"Someone brought up food. What can I say?"

~~~~~

After an entire day of swimming, eating, and just hanging out, the sun was beginning to dip over the waves of the ocean. Amy had taken pictures of everyone individually at least two times, making sure to get at least three group pictures; she now sat getting "the perfect picture" of the sunset. Kathryn and Ethan had managed to collect enough shells to fill an empty coin purse Kathryn had brought along specifically for shells. Bob and Wade had left about an hour earlier, but had spent most of the time making jokes and laying in the shallow waters along the shore. Mark, in his typical ways, was posing every time Amy aimed her camera near him, and sat talking about what evils must be lurking in the bottom of the ocean. Tyler seemed to drift from group to group- laying with Bob and Wade one minute, collecting shells the next, and helping Amy with pictures another. He kept checking up on you every now and then to ask if you were okay, and make sure you didn't accidentally swallow any water when you freaked out underwater.  
You had gone back to swimming after you calmed down (and after you waited for your food to digest). Every now and then you'd find a shell and toss it over to Ethan or Kathryn. You even held up a peace sign when Amy squatted beside you to take a picture.  
Now though, you watched as the sky turned to shades of purple and orange, with clouds tinted pink and gold. The water was its own pallet of teal, violet, pink, and yellow. You felt like you could never get enough of the sky at this moment. You didn't even look when you heard someone sit beside you, instead taking a deep breath before speaking. "You know, I never thought I'd end up in California. Every time I see the sunset, and the way it mixes with the ocean, it's like the first time all over again."  
You heard the person beside you huff out a small laugh- and identified them as Tyler. "I know what you mean. I grew up in Ohio- that's where I met Mark, actually. I didn't even think of moving away; I thought I would take over my old man's auto shop. Instead when Mark told me his plans to move out here, he asked if I wanted to come. I hadn't ever thought of it before, so it came as a shock. But when I actually did think, I knew that's what I wanted. And like you said, the sunset is so new each time. I actually take the time to look at it out here, to sit and actually look."  
You finally looked away from the sunset, and you were glad you did. The colors it painted on Tyler's face made your breath catch in your throat, the light reflecting in his eyes made them appear even more beautiful and fluid-like than before. The contented smile resting on his face tied it together, though; he was so happy and content in this moment, and you were a part of it.  
"Hey, (Y/N)! We're heading out!" Mark hollered for you.  
Tyler looked over at you and you felt your heart jump into your throat. His eyes softened, and he breathed out a deep sigh that smelled faintly of the burger he'd eaten earlier, and coffee. "If you want to sit for a while longer, I could give you a ride home," he offered.  
You nodded, looking over your shoulder to see that Ethan and Kathryn were standing by one car while Mark and Amy stood by theirs. "I'm gonna hang out here a little longer, Tyler said he can drive me home!" you shouted back.  
Ethan and Kathryn waved goodbye and they got into the car, and you returned the wave. Mark gave you a thumbs-up, and they did the same. The vehicles pulled away, leaving only Tyler's '75 Honda sitting in the parking area.  
You looked back over to Tyler, to see that he had still been looking at you. You felt yourself blush as you ducked your head and turned to face the sunset again. Even though it had only been a couple minutes, the colors had already shifted. They were darker, with more purples and blues.  
"(Y/N), can I ask you a question?" Tyler spoke carefully, as though he was weighing each word.  
You gathered the guts to look back over to him. Yet again, you were breathless at how the lighting outlined his facial features and made his eyes even more alive. You swallowed thickly. "Sure."  
The muscled male looked like he was unsure of himself- a first from what you'd experienced. He took a deep breath. "What is it like being openly gay?" His voice caught on the last word, and he cleared his throat.  
You thought the question over, unsure of how to answer. "Well, it's certainly scary. I can lose my job or my home just for liking men. I can't have a relationship open to the public, because I'd be putting myself and my partner in danger. I could literally go to jail, just for who I love, or worse if the wrong people know. But at the same time, I don't want to hide who I am," you answered. Each word you spoke, you thought over until it felt right. You looked up at Tyler, making eye contact. "I don't want to pretend to be someone else, and if that puts me at risk I'm okay with that. I've got a few good friends that care about me, and they have my back. Like you know, that's how us greasers work."  
Tyler was nodding along as you spoke, eyes concentrated like he was memorizing every word. He bit his lip, blinking a few times before opening his mouth. "Am I one of those friends?"  
You smiled, leaning over so that you could shove him playfully. "Of course you are! You, Amy, and Kat are the only ones who don't just... ignore that part of me. You don't pretend it's not there, y'know? You actually ask about it, and take interest. And I want to say thanks for that."  
Tyler smiled at you, teeth glinting in the last rays of sunlight, and eyes shimmering with the emotions his smile couldn't convey. The smile slowly slipped away as you could see him thinking. "You said you had to hide any relationships. You don't hide them from us, do you?"  
You shook your head, looking back at the last light of the day as the sun disappeared from your view. "No. I don't have a reason to hide it from you. Even if you don't understand, you don't judge."  
You jumped a little when you felt Tyler's hand on your chin, turning your face back to him. You could feel your heart hammering, and you're sure he felt it too. Your (E/C) eyes were wide as you watched the other man's movements, and he slowly leaned forward. Your mouth felt dry with anticipation, your mind screaming at you not to raise your hopes.  
"What if I told you I do understand, I'm just afraid?" Tyler whispered as he closed the distance between you at an antagonizingly slow pace. His oceanic eyes slid closed, and his lips captured your own in a kiss. It was tender, and firm, and over just as soon as it had started.  
You hadn't even noticed your eyes slip closed, but you opened them to see Tyler blushing and looking at you. You licked your lips and pulled him back in for another kiss, your lips working slowly against his. You felt your body heat up when he returned the attentions, his hand moving to the side of your face.  
It almost felt like a movie-perfect moment. The sun slipping away as the moon and stars twinkled above you, and the man you wanted so badly kissing you as you both sat in the pulling tides of water. The moment ended, as the air turned brisk, and you were forced away from the sands of the beach by the cool breeze.


	18. Rock'n'Roll (Tyler Scheid/Male!Reader) (Part Two) Smut

It had been almost a week since Tyler had kissed you, and you hadn't talked about it. You weren't sure how to approach him, and from what you'd heard business had been booming at the mechanic's shop. He was probably so busy that he didn't have time to come over and talk- at least that's what you hoped. It's not like you'd been doing nothing but sitting home, waiting for him anyway. Your own workplace, a locally owned market, had gotten busier too; and, the owners had decided to promote you to manager.  
It was late one night, that all you could do was stare at the ceiling and think of Tyler. You wondered if he actually meant it when he kissed you. Was he just experimenting? Was he playing a prank on you? You shook your head, Tyler wouldn't do something that cruel. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing he'd rather forget. Whatever the answer was, you wouldn't find it out just staring at your ceiling and counting the lines. You wondered if maybe a walk would clear your head, then disregarded the thought; it could be dangerous on this side of town, especially being who you were.  
Your mind strayed back to Tyler, and how maybe he hadn't been over because he had to work. Maybe he barely had enough time off to shower all the dirt and grime off, and collapse into a bed for eight hours. Maybe he didn't have time to shower some nights and he'd just sleep on his couch, grease smudge on his tanned skin and sweat cooling on his jawline. You could feel yourself harden, and palmed your dick through your briefs. Images of Tyler in a pair of dirty jeans, and a button-up work shirt flitted through your mind's eye, and your hand gripped your dick. Maybe a quick session would at least get you to sleep? You could only hope so as you slid your hand under the fabric and stroked yourself. It didn't take long, when you imagined Tyler bending you over his motorcycle and kissing along your spine. You shuddered as you came, reaching over with a sticky hand to grab a wad of tissue to clean yourself.

~~~~~

It was your first day off that you'd had since the day at the beach. Six long days of work, and six long nights of wondering about Tyler's intentions. The weather was warmer, and the breeze delivered barely any comfort from the heat. Seagulls flocked around anyone who was either brave or dumb enough to leave their food unguarded. There were quite a few people cruising around, some of them couples and others groups of friends.  
You decided it would be a good day to go grocery shopping. 'Mark and Amy will at least appreciate it,' was your thought as you snatched the list from the fridge door. You checked to make sure you had your wallet and house key as you left the house. You soon realized even your over-shirt and jeans were too hot for the day, as you walked to the nearest store. Sweat dampened your (H/C) locks, causing them to curl and stick at the base of your skull.  
The cool breeze of a fan was an oasis of its own when you walked into the grocer. The little store was busy, with mothers and wives finishing their shopping before their children would be out of school and their husbands home from work. There were a few teens who had skipped classes for the day being shooed away by an employee. A handful of young men browsed the aisles.  
You decided it would just be best to get what you needed and get back home to where you wouldn't have to worry about the heat. You looked down at the list in your hand, using your free hand to grab a basket. Bread, milk, cheese, potatoes, carrots, chicken- the list went on a little way. You made your way around the store, filling your basket as you went. You were checking the prices on bread when you saw him.  
Tyler rounded the corner of an aisle, distracted as he browsed for whatever he needed. His blue eyes were scanning the shelves, face and arms smudged with grease, dirt, and sweat like you'd imagined. He was in a pair of coveralls that were unzipped and tied around his waist.  
You wondered if you should say anything, and considered just getting the three items left on your list and going. Your (E/C) eyes flitted back over to Tyler, where they locked with his. You swallowed, and put on a smile; you weren't quite sure how he'd react to seeing you. You scratched the back of your neck, wincing when you realized you forgot deodorant.  
Tyler smiled at you, and trotted over to you. "Hey, (Y/N). I haven't seen you since we all hung out at the beach," he exclaimed. The taller man leaned against a shelf, still smiling down at you.  
You felt yourself relax a little, making a mental note that he seemed happy to see you. The smell of car oil and musk wrapped around you, and made you have to adjust your position. "Yeah, it's been a little bit, hasn't it?" you asked.  
Tyler's smile faltered, and he looked at the ground, itching his cheek. "Sorry about that. I know I probably should've tried to meet up with you earlier. It's just been really busy at the shop- I actually had to ask to get off early so I could get groceries," he rambled, gesturing to his own basket.  
You shook your head, waving a dismissive hand. "You're good, we all have lives to live."  
Tyler looked back up at you, his eyes locking with yours. "I'd really appreciate it if we could... hang out sometime," he whispered slowly. The muscles on his arms twitched, almost like he was restraining himself.  
You could feel a heat in your cheeks as you bit back a grin. "I'd like that too. I'm free the rest of tonight, I just have to get these groceries home," you answered. You wanted to reach out and wipe a smudge of grease that looked dangerously close to his eye, but resisted. "That is, if you'd be okay with hanging out tonight."  
Tyler nodded, his crystal blue eyes scanning over you with a look that made you melt inside. "I could give you a ride back to your place, so that you could drop them off. Then we can go back to my place," he offered.  
You nodded before you could stop yourself, and sped with Tyler through the rest of the store, hurrying to finish your shopping. When the clerk took too long, you huffed in frustration, looking at the man beside you to see that those hungry eyes were still on you. A song that came out a couple years before could barely be heard over the chatter of customers- some man singing about superstitions and believing in things you don't understand. You finally got your change back, and you followed Tyler out the door to his motorcycle.  
You looked from the Honda to the bags in your hands. "How- where do I put these?"  
The taller man winked and opened the saddlebags on the sides, helping you place your bags inside. He was careful to place the bread on top, and made sure not to crush anything as he fastened the bag closed.

~~~~~

You had never been to Tyler Scheid's house before, and you weren't entirely sure what to expect. A week before you would have expected some man cave with racing memorabilia and Play Boy magazines strewn about, or a place that was almost barren inside except for an overflowing trashcan and a pile of dirty laundry. Something that screamed "macho man". Instead, you were greeted by a Spanish-style bungalow. The inside was clean, with a dining set that looked almost unused, a worn sofa, and a coffee table covered in auto magazines. You could see a bookcase on one wall, with a few books and manuals.  
"I didn't take you for the reading type, necessarily," you observed, walking over to the shelves.  
"I read what I take interest in. Mostly cars, but I like poetry too," he retorted as he stood behind you. One of his arms snaked around your waist and he turned you around. When your (E/C) eyes were locked with his oceanic ones, he spoke again. "I really am sorry that I didn't try to talk to you sooner."  
You smiled up at him, grateful for how sincere and caring he was in this moment. You leaned up, using one hand to tangle in his soft brown curls and pull him the rest of the way to you. Your lips locked with his, moving in a slow kiss that felt like fire. Those flames coursed through your body as you pressed against the taller man. "It's okay, like I said. We're all busy."  
Tyler guided you to his room, stopping so that he could look through a crate of records. He pulled one out and placed it delicately on a turntable, adjusting the volume so that the music played softly. A blush dusted his cheeks as he let the song play- Elvis Presley.  
You quirked a brow. "Now you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"  
Tyler bit his lip and nodded at you. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to go over everything together. Meanwhile, I'm gonna hop in the shower and get clean so that we can get dirty together," he growled with a wink.  
You could feel your cheeks heat and your heart speed up, your jeans suddenly feeling too tight. You let the taller man go to the bathroom, and walked over to his records. You heard the shower turn on as you shuffled through the different albums. He had a surprising amount of Elvis- G.I. Blues, On Stage, Blue Hawaii. A Beatles album, The Mamas and The Papas, a couple of Rolling Stones. You were so invested in checking the albums that you hadn't heard the shower shut off, or the soft pads of feet sneaking up behind you. You jumped when strong, bare arms wrapped around you from behind.  
Tyler chuckled, his head ducked so his lips were beside your ear. "I have wanted you in my room so bad. From the first time Mark introduced us, and I saw your adorable cheeks blush, I wanted to do some dirty things to you," he whispered sultrily. His hand roamed lower, until it found your bulge; his fingers massaged your hardening length through the denim of your jeans. "Amy even tried to ask me if I'd ever be interested in dating another man. She tried to be sneaky about it, but I knew that she was asking because of you. The way you look at me, and look away when I smile at you- it's so obvious." His lips were working against your ear as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh.  
You bucked your hips into Tyler's hand, a strangled moan escaping your own lips. You turned around and kissed him again, pulling away with a gasp when you reached down to find him completely naked. Your eyes wandered lower, until you could see his stiff cock. Your mouth watered and you dropped to your knees, mouthing at the head of his cock.  
Tyler threw his head back with a hiss, his hips shaking as he tried to keep still. He looked back down at you with hooded eyes, the iris a thin blue ring. His hand tangled in your hair and he helped you work your way down his thick shaft.  
You palmed yourself through your jeans as you bobbed your head off of his cock, then worked further down. You weren't sure if you'd be able to take his full length; you used one hand to grip the base and jerk what you couldn't suck. His scent was heady, a deep musk mixed with the cleanness of soap. It was intoxicating, and caused you to moan around his girthy length.  
Tyler's hips jerked, and he pulled you off with a half-smile. "I wouldn't want to finish too early," he explained. He helped you back to your feet and pushed you onto the bed, kneeling between your legs as he shimmied your jeans down your thighs. He licked his lips and kissed the tip of your dick, tongue swirling around to gather any precum. He pulled your pants the rest of the way off and tossed them to the side.  
Your hands couldn't work fast enough to undo the buttons on your shirt, fingers fumbling as you all but tore the fabric away from you. You could have sworn your eyes rolled back into your head as you felt Tyler's tongue against your skin. "Fuck, Tyler," you gasped out.  
He grinned up at you, crawling up onto the mattress so that he was settled between your legs. "That is the plan, (Y/N). I want to fuck you until you can't walk, and then I want to curl around you and cuddle until we fall asleep."  
His words sent a shock through you, causing your dick to twitch and your heart to speed up. You nodded as you spread your legs further apart for him. "Oh god, I want that," you mumbled.  
Tyler reached to the bedside table and opened a drawer, blindly fumbling as he kept his eyes trained on you. He finally pulled out a small jar and unscrewed the lid on it. He coated his fingers in lube, pressing one digit against your puckered entrance.  
You gasped and pushed further onto his finger. You could see sparks as you felt his finger twist and pump in and out of you. You almost couldn't recognize the moans that were escaping your throat.  
Tyler smirked and inserted a second finger, pumping them in and out of you slowly and scissoring. He stretched your entrance for a few minutes, mouth placing kisses and love bites along your torso. When you were properly stretched, he pulled his fingers out.  
You whined, writhing beneath Tyler as he lined up with your entrance. You stretched your neck, leaning forward and you kissed him heatedly. You gasped and whined, the mixture of pain and pleasure throbbing in your ass and dick.  
Tyler stilled and waited for you to adjust before he continued. He pressed further inside of you, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses down your cheek and jaw until he found your neck. Then kisses turned to nibbles as he went to your pulse. Finally, his cock was fully sheathed inside of you; after a few seconds of waiting, he rolled his hips.  
You squealed from the pleasure, pressing your ass against him so that he would graze your prostate. You threw your head back to give him better access to your neck, cursing when he bit down on your sweet spot.  
Tyler licked over the bite to soothe it, sucking on it to mark you before moving to a new spot. His hips ground into you, pulling out at a sedate pace and snapping back into you quickly. He repeated these ministrations, his lips finding yours again to kiss you heatedly. He pulled away to look into your eyes. "I love your eyes. They're so expressi-ive!" The taller man stuttered when he felt your muscle flutter around him.  
You reached down and leisurely stroked your dick, focusing on the throbbing pleasure in your ass. "T-Tyyyyy!" you moaned out and threw your head back.  
Tyler's thrusts grew sloppy when he heard you moan his name. "Oh, fuck, (Y/N). S-say my name again," he ordered you. He reached up, leaving one hand on your hip, and wrapped his hand around your own, helping you stroke yourself.  
"Tyler! Oh, god, Tyler!" you squealed out as you came onto your own stomach. You could feel yourself clenching around Tyler's cock as you finished, a high-pitched whine emitting from your throat.  
Tyler buried his face in your shoulder, biting down as he came inside of you. His hips stuttered, until they stilled and he collapsed against you.  
You both gasped for air, and he pulled out carefully. You laid together for a few minutes, catching your breath and holding each other. Tyler crawled from the bed and limped to the bathroom, returning moments later with a damp cloth. He cleaned you up tenderly, kissing over the marks he left on you.  
"You look so beautiful like this, with your brains fucked out and my marks on your neck," Tyler whispered against your (S/C) skin.  
You blushed, lazily lifting your head to look at him. "Not near as beautiful as you do dominating me," you slurred.  
Tyler smirked and tossed the rag onto the bedside table. He curled around you, pulling you against his chest and kissing your (H/C) hair. "'Night, (Y/N/N,)" he mumbled.  
You smiled as you drifted off. "'Night, Ty."


	19. Heavy Metal (Sean McLoughlin/Male!Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punk!Sean AU. Reader is a good boy, Sean is not. Or, Sean is a drummer who goes home with the reader to a very fun night.

You were the perfect child, according to your parents: when you had been in school you got good grades, you never got in trouble, you played by the rules and stayed on the safe side, and you hadn't wound up getting any girls pregnant. They even supported you when you came out as gay. They weren't entirely thrilled when you told them that you wanted to be an artist, but they still supported you.  
You didn't have the money to go to art school, but you still managed to sell your works at a decent price. You still had to have a day-time job, but you were happy. You were working on a painting one night, with an episode of The Joy of Painting With Bob Ross playing in the background; you found Bob Ross's voice to be calming while you worked on your art. Plus, he had good pointers.  
Your phone rang, and you glanced over to the screen. Your best friend, Damon, was calling you. You clicked the screen and put it on speaker phone. "This better be important, D, you know I'm working right now," you answered.  
"I know, but I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go see a band tomorrow night at the pub. They're called Raised to the Ground, heavy metal music," Damon's voice crackled through. "The drummer is cute as fuck."  
You rolled your eyes and set your paint brushes down. "Raised to the Ground? That sounds gay- I'm in," you said with a laugh. You opened your calendar on your phone, looking through. "What time is it?"  
"Tomorrow night, band starts playing at 6."  
You made a note on the calendar and closed it. "Okay, I'll see you then. I'm gonna get back to work now."  
"Toodles!"  
You hung up and went back to painting, mixing a splash of crimson with white to make a deep pink.

~~~~~

You knew how Damon was, he was the friend who tried to hook you up with anyone who looked like they could give you a good dick. So, you knew that if you didn't wear something nice he wouldn't shut up about it. That's how you ended up with a pair of black skinny jeans, a button-up gray shirt with the sleeves rolled to your elbows, and a denim jacket. You brushed your (H/C) hair away from your face and left your apartment.  
Ten minutes later, you walked through the doors of the local pub. You saw Damon sitting at a table near a jury-rigged stage, with two mugs of beer ready. You strode over and took a seat across from him.  
"Gosh, I thought you'd gotten lost, (Y/N)," he said with a chuckle. He slid one mug across to you, and looked over to the stage when a group of scrawny men stepped onstage. "Ooh, looks like you're just in time."  
You took a sip of beer, watching to see who this "cute as fuck" drummer was. When one of them sat behind the drum set, you weren't disappointed.  
He wasn't big necessarily- he was actually kind of short for a man. He wasn't grossly muscled either, but there were obvious muscles under his black mesh shirt. The holes in his torn black jeans opened further when he bent his knees. There were small black plugs in his ears, that glinted under the dim lights. His eyes were strikingly blue, a stark contrast to his dark brown hair.  
You couldn't help eyeing him as the band started to play. The band certainly had energy, and they were a good listen. You downed your beer quickly, caught up in the energy and the music. The entire time, your (E/C) eyes were locked onto the drummer. You almost choked when his bright blue eyes landed on you and stuck. The way he stared back at you, almost felt like falling into an endless sky.  
He winked, flicking his tongue out as he struck the cymbals. Then he looked away, those impossibly blue eyes leaving you breathless in their path.  
You had to adjust yourself in your seat, your dick pressing against the confines of your jeans. You couldn't believe you were this aroused just from a simple look; but, those eyes were captivating in how striking and pure their color was. A blue as light as a robin's eggshell, a brightness as if they were their own light, and as deep as the sky.  
It was only after two hours that the band finished, and they bid their thanks before exiting the makeshift stage.  
Damon leaned across the small table to smile at you. "So, what did you think? That drummer was so hot, right?!"  
You nodded, trying to fight back a blush from creeping into your (S/C) cheeks. "Oh, he was sexy as hell. I would not mind him banging me like he banged those drums," you suggested with a wink. You crossed your legs as your friend laughed.  
Someone beside you cleared their throat, causing you to look up at them. You felt your face drain of all color, when you saw who it was. The drummer. He smiled down at you in your seat, the expression causing his eyes to become even more enticing.  
"Hi, I was hoping to interest you in a drink, but it seems like it's not beer you're thirsty for," he flirted. He placed a hand on the back of your seat and his smile broadened. "My name is Sean."  
"(Y/N)," you returned. "You did really good up there."  
He blushed and ducked his head, scratching the back of it with one hand. "Thanks. I couldn't help but notice the way you were... watching me up there. Would you maybe want to... head out of here?"  
You felt a smile plaster itself on your own face, (E/C) eyes alight. "Sure thing. My place or yours?"  
"Well, I'm from out of town, so probably your face," he answered.  
You nodded and stood, the two of you walking out as Damon gaped after you.

~~~~~

You opened the door to your apartment, flicking the light on and letting Sean in after you. "It's not much, but it's home," you announce.  
Sean looked around, taking interest in a few of your paintings. "You're a painter?"  
You nod as you close the door behind you, kicking your shoes off beside it. "Yeah, it doesn't make much yet, but it's my dream."  
Sean nodded along as he kicked his shoes off near yours. He looked up and reached for you, pulling you against him. "I have a few guidelines, first. I like to be submissive, I won't do anal without a condom, and I have certain.... kinks."  
You quirked a brow, gesturing for the other male to continue.  
"I like women's lingerie, and am kind of wearing a pair of panties right now. If you're not into that, I can take them off in a bathroom, or something," Sean started rambling.  
You crashed your lips against his and kissed him harshly. You bit his lip before pulling away. "I'm perfectly fine with panties. You can leave them on, and I'll take them off when I'm ready to fuck your pretty little ass," you whispered. "Now strip down."  
Sean almost fell over from how quickly he stripped his pants off and threw them across the room. The fabric of his mesh shirt almost ripped when he tore it off, tossing it along with his jeans. He now stood in nothing but a pair of socks and neon green panties with slits in the sides.His cock strained against the fabric, a dark spot where he was already leaking precum. His pale face was flushed deep red as he cast his eyes to the ground.  
You removed your jacket, then slowly unbottoned your shirt. When the final button was undone, you let the thin fabric fall to the ground. You peeled your skinny jeans off, along with your socks, and stepped forward so that you were mere inches away from Sean. You used one hand to lift his face so that he was forced to look into your eyes. You could've almost gotten lost in those azure orbs again, but you shook out of it.  
Sean whined when he rubbed up against you, aching for relief on his throbbing cock. He leaned his head forward, nuzzling your collarbone as his hips moved against yours.  
You smirked at him and pulled away, almost stopping when you saw those blue eyes pierce you with want. "Do you like spanking or flogging more?"  
Those powder blue eyes perked up, and heated with a deep desire. "Flogging," he answered, voice barely above a whisper.  
You tutted, shaking your head as you began walking to the bedroom. "You will address me as sir from this point on, understand?" You turned your head to look at the shorter male.  
Arousal and joy were evident on his face as you said this. "Yes, sir," he answered. His cock strained against his green panties, the head peeking out over the waistband.  
You nodded, opening your bedroom door. "Good boy," you praised him. When he walked through, you followed and closed the door. Your own cock was poking through the flap in your boxers, beads of precum rolling off of the tip. You walked around him to the closet, rummaging through it until you found a black leather flogger, a bottle of water-based lube, and a ribbed condom.  
Sean stood in the middle of the room patiently, staring after you with a lust filled gaze. When he saw what you held, he moaned wantonly.  
"Do you like being berated?" you asked as you approached him slowly, flogger dangling from your hands.  
Sean nodded excitedly, body wriggling with anticipation. One of his hands palmed his cock through his panties, eliciting whimpers from him.  
You set the lube and condom on your dresser, gripping the flogger as you stood in front of Sean. "Bend over, naughty boy," you commanded. When he quickly braced himself against the bed, ass wriggling in the air, you ran a gentle hand over the pale, soft flesh. Then you brought the flogger down harshly.  
Sean bit back a squeal, blue eyes rolling as he pushed his ass back in the air.  
You chuckled quietly. "Such a dirty little slut, with your pretty panties," you growled out. You swung the flogger in circle in the air before striking the leather against Sean's tender cheeks, the muscle jiggling at the contact. Once, twice, three times more, you brought the smooth leather down on the slowly reddening flesh.  
Sean was moaning and writhing beneath, body quivering with ecstasy. "Oh, more, sir. Pleeeeaaase!"  
Your dick spasmed at his moan, and you had to palm yourself before you could continue. "Since you asked so nicely, I will." You wound up, striking his sensitive ass four times in quick, hard strikes. "Roll over," you ordered.  
Sean hurriedly rolled onto his back, his legs spread wide and cock dripping against his lower abdomen. His cornflower blue eyes were darkened with lust and arousal, their gaze unfocused with the amount of pleasure he was feeling.  
You moaned at the sight before you, hand gripping the base of your cock as you licked your lips. "Do you want me to fuck you now, slut?" you asked, voice gruff from how turned on you were.  
Sean nodded, head rolling back as he managed to spread his pale legs even further. His chest was bright pink, along with his face and neck, blushing from the ministrations you'd given him.  
You knew your own (S/C) flesh was heated and flushed, as you looked down at the gorgeous leaking mess beneath you. You stumbled backwards, searching with your hand for the lube and condom. When you found it, you rushed back to the bed and popped the bottle open. You coated your fingers generously in lube, before pressing one digit against his tight muscle.  
Sean pressed his hips back so quickly that your finger was fully delved inside before you could move it. He gasped and shuddered, a look of pure joy and indulgence plastered on his face. "Oh, fuck! Stretch meeee, siiiir," he whined out.  
You twisted and crooked your finger, stroking his entrance with it thoroughly before adding a second. With two digits pressed inside, you could feel just how tight and hot he was. You scissored your fingers, curling them so that you could find his prostate.  
Sean squealed, eyes squeezing shut as he pushed his ass against your hand. "Fuck, yes!"  
You smirked, twisting your fingers again so that you could brush against his pleasure spot. When your fingers could move freely, you removed them and reached for the condom. You ripped the foil with your teeth, taking the rubber and rolling it over your dick. You poured some more lube over it, coating your member so that you wouldn't hurt Sean as much.  
Sean was wiggling his ass anxiously, cobalt eyes boring into you as he waited. "Please, fuck me, sir," he whispered.  
You gulped, positioning yourself between his thighs and placing the head of your dick against his entrance. You felt entranced as you watched Sean's tight ring of muscle stretch around the head of your cock. It was almost mesmerizing, watching your dick sink into that pretty hole.  
Sean was moaning like a wanton whore beneath you, his hands clawing against your chest and leaving red streaks in their wake. His hips wriggled beneath you and his blue eyes squinted shut.  
You slowly rolled your hips, grinding into the shorter man's ass. "Oh god, you're so fucking tight," you gasped out. Your (E/C) eyes locked with those dazzling blue ones, and you pulled your hips back before snapping them forward quickly. You knew you wouldn't last long, and neither would Sean. You reached across the bed to where the flogger lay, using the leather strips to drag them across the pale man's chest and nipples.  
Sean's cock was constantly leaking precum at this point, and his nails were digging into your shoulders. "Oh, sir! Fuck me harder, please!" His voice was cracked and raw, urging you on.  
You rotated your hips in slow, hard motions. The slapping of your skin against his, along with mingled moans, filled the room. You reached your free hand to Sean's cock, gripping it and giving three leisurely pumps before he spurted across your hand and his stomach. You saw sparks before your eyes when his muscles spasmed against your dick, an intense pleasure overtaking you as your hips began to stutter and your voice coming out in short whimpering groans.  
Sean smiled up at you lazily, drifting one of his hands down your chest and stomach, following your happy trail until his fingers pressed against where you entered him. He pressed his fingertips against the base of your cock, and that sent you over the edge.  
Your hips stilled and you saw white, your muscles turning stiff as you came harder than you had in your life. You could feel his muscles contracting around you, milking your cock. "Fuck, Seeeaaaan!" You drooped forward, your head against his heated chest as you came down from your high. Eventually, you slipped out of him and tied the condom off before tossing it into the trashcan. You collapsed onto the bed, breathing still uneven and heavy.  
Sean's blue eyes, as deep and brilliant as a perfect June sky, were unfocused as he looked over at you. He draped a hand on your chest, a smile crossing his features. "That was the best fuck I've ever had," he gasped between breaths. "We might have to do that again sometime."  
You winked, your own mouth quirking up in a semblance of a lazy grin. "Definitely, we will be doing this again," you answered. Your (E/C) eyes drifted closed, and you fell asleep to the soft snores of the man beside you.


	20. Yes, Master (Tyler Scheid/FTM!Reader) Smut, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by Tyler's Twitch stream earlier, where he was in the character of the butler. This is FTM transgender reader, I might also add one that's MTF reader later. This one is body positive, so no body dysphoria.  
> Reader is the inheritor of their family's fortune, including the mansion and the staff.  
> Warning: heavy smut, aaaannnggssstttt

You were the sole child of the (L/N) family, thus when your parents died you inherited the family fortune. The company (a business that worked in arts, and donated to different charities each quarter), the estate, all of it. You were heartbroken for months after their accident, but eventually learned to cope with it. The staff kept you company and helped you through your grief, but the one who helped you the most was your butler- Tyler Scheid. He was your shoulder to lean on, claiming that even if it wasn't his job that he was happy to help you. You felt horrible relying on him for emotional support, but were glad for him all the same.  
One of the reasons your parents' deaths were so hard on you was that they were the ones who supported you the most with your transition. They paid for your hormone replacement therapy, your top surgery, and were completely understanding when you explained that you wouldn't want to change anything about "the plumbing" (as your father had put it). They were the ones that you could always rely on when you needed to talk about your transgender issues. Now, it felt like you didn't have anyone; you would talk to Tyler, but he didn't even know about it since your transition had begun outside of the home.  
You sat on the sofa one night, reading an article on your phone when you heard someone clear their throat. Your head whipped up, heart leaping into your throat as you saw Tyler standing in front of you. "God, Tyler, you scared the shit out of me," you gasped.  
"Sorry, Master (Y/N)," he pardoned, biting his lip. "I was wondering if I would be able to take a night off next month."  
You smiled up at the taller man. "Of course, Tyler, you hardly ever take a night off. And please, you don't have to call me master." You set your phone down and crossed your legs.  
Tyler's lips spread in a dazzling smile that made you glad you had crossed your legs. "Thank you, sir. It's the first time I'll be able to attend the Butler's Ball, and I'll admit I'm rather excited," he said quickly. His excitement was almost contagious as he scuffed his foot on the carpet.  
You pat the spot beside you on the sofa, smile broadening. "Sit and talk with me about it then! I've never heard of the Butler's Ball."  
Tyler's smile dropped a little, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I-I'm not sure that would be professional, sir."  
You could feel the smile fall from your face as you pursed your lips to keep from showing your disappointment. You wanted to be closer to Tyler, not just his boss. You thought for a moment, before making eye contact with the other man again. "Well, consider it a conversation between friends and not just with your boss," you offered, hopeful expression on your face.  
Tyler nodded and sat next to you, back straight as he looked over at your smaller frame. "The Butler's Ball only happens once every five years, and only the most esteemed servitude staff are invited as guests. Your mother was the one who sent in the recommendation for me, as a matter of fact," he explained. "I finally received the invitation last week, but I was anxious to ask you, sir."  
You cocked your head, turning your body so that you could face him fully. "Why would you be anxious? I'm more than happy to let you take time off whenever you'd like, Tyler. Especially if you're a guest for such a high-end event."  
"Thank you so much, sir. Can I confide in you? It's something I haven't really shared with anyone." Tyler fiddled with his fingers, the white gloves that he usually wore now removed to show how strong they were. His cerulean eyes were focused on his fingers as he awaited your response.  
"Of course, you can tell me anything," you almost-whispered. You could feel your heart hammering as you waited to hear what he had to say. You lifted your cup of mint tea, taking a sip while you waited.  
"One of the reasons I'm so excited for the ball is because I'm hoping to meet someone there. A nice man who is just as in love with me as he is with his work as a butler, and is kind and caring. It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? I'm hoping like a little kid waiting to meet their prince at a ball, literally," he chuckled at his own words, shaking his head.  
You choked as you tried to breathe and swallow your tea, coughing as you slammed your fist against your chest. Your eyes watered as you tried to let a panicking Tyler know that you weren't dying.  
Tyler grabbed your fist, halting it's actions as his other hand rubbed circles on your back to relax the muscles. The hand that had been holding yours went to rub similar circles on your chest, immediately helping you stop coughing. He smiled up at you, cheeks flushed red as he pulled away.  
You returned the smile, your own face hot from coughing as well as blushing. "Thank you," you finally spoke.  
He waved a dismissing hand. "It's no problem."  
You took a deep breath. "And it's not ridiculous, it's sweet. Everyone wants that perfect someone, and they want to meet them in a romantic way that's almost like a fairy tale. The fact that you're willing to say it just means you have more guts than I ever will," you ended your sentence with a laugh.  
Tyler quirked a brow, curiosity evident on his face. "Oh? Spill," he said in a commanding voice.  
You gulped, heat rushing to your groin at his tone. He'd never ordered you around, the most you'd ever heard him do to anyone was telling other staff what to do. "I, um, I have a little bit of a dream.... W-Where I meet the perfect guy who won't baby me and who won't run away when he," you paused, weighing your next words carefully, "when he finds out about who I am. When he finds out I'm not exactly what everyone thinks I am. And honestly, I have some fantasy about meeting him in a coffee shop or cafe." You wanted to run away, knowing that he'd ask what you meant.  
Tyler nodded, putting an arm around your shoulders comfortingly. "We all want someone who will accept us and love us for who we are, not just who they think we are. But that is pretty funny, wanting to meet at a coffee shop or a cafe," he jested, jabbing your shoulder with a finger.  
You giggled, blush still hot as you breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I know it's cheesy. But honestly, dude, I hope you find someone at that ball," you said, realizing immediately that you had just called him dude. You looked up to see him stiffen before relaxing with a smile.  
"Thank you... dude," he laughed, a deep sound that made your stomach flip. "Um, would you mind if maybe sometime we went to pick a suit for me? You have such nice taste, I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me."  
You nodded, pulling up your calendar on your phone to check when you had a free date. You cheered inwardly as you saw that tomorrow was a free day (a rarity, when the days you didn't work at the company were still filled with book work and meetings). "I'm free tomorrow, we can take a day to go shopping," you offered.  
Tyler jolted, startled by the suggestion. "An entire day? Just to help me find a suit?"  
"Well, you'll also need shoes, and the suit will probably need tailored," you explained, "Plus, we can get lunch! I know a nice little place near the beach that's great."  
Tyler smiled, nodding along. "That sounds nice. What time tomorrow, then?"  
"Ten? And casual wear."

~~~~~

That night you lied awake in your bed wondering why you were doing this. Tyler was perfect for you, and you'd felt this way for a long time. When your parents had first hired him, before you had gotten top surgery, he caught your attention immediately. Ever since then, you had wondered how you could approach him about a relationship; unfortunately, you hadn't been able to before the worst months of your life. Now, you were going to be helping him to find someone else at a fancy Butler's Ball.  
You felt tears spill down your cheeks, rolling over so that people wouldn't hear you.

~~~~~

The next day, you woke up early so that you could go through some of your parents' belongings. Your hands shook lightly as you went through your father's dresser; most of these clothes would probably end up going to the homeless shelter in town, since you two were not the same size. You found the silver pocket watch that he had worn almost everywhere, and stuffed it into your jeans, attaching the chain to your belt loop. You looked down at the timepiece, noting that it was nine o'clock.  
You closed the drawer, locking the room up behind you as you went to the kitchen for a quick meal. You weren't surprised to see Tyler there prepping a tray for you, smile on his face as he went about his work. "You know, I can get my own meals every now and then," you said.  
The taller man jumped, almost dropping a bowl of peaches as he spun around to look at you. He set the food down and placed a hand on his chest. "Sorry, Master (Y/N), you startled me," he mumbled as he caught his breath. "I figured you'd like a light meal today, since we'll be eating elsewhere for lunch."  
You nodded, walking up to him to see the peaches and oatmeal. "This looks great, thank you, Tyler."  
You ate quickly, taking note that Tyler's apparent version of casual was slacks and a button-up short-sleeve. It almost made you feel underdressed in your khaki shorts and polo. After you finished, you both went out to your Lincoln Town Car (the one car you drove around on your own).  
The drive to your usual suit shop was a long one, across LA. The shop was a small one, a locally owned business run by an elderly Italian man. You remembered your father taking you there when you first came out, and telling you how important it was to go to local businesses like this one. You'd used this shop ever since.  
Tyler held the door open for you as you entered, blue eyes scanning the shop to take note of the styles.  
Piero, the owner of the shop, hobbled over on his cane. "Ah, Mr. (L/N), how nice to see you! I see you've brought a friend today?" He lifted his glasses to his eyes so that he could look at Tyler more closely.  
"Yes, Piero, I've brought you a new customer. Tyler, this is Piero- I only ever go to him for my suits. The man is a genius in fashion," you explained as you stepped out of the way.  
The older man pulled a measuring tape out of his pocket and took Tyler's measurements. "You're very tall, you're sure to look good in any suit. But the cut will have to be a little different with the way you're built muscularly. May I recommend something like this?" Piero guided Tyler over to a charcoal gray three-piece suit.  
Tyler nodded, feeling the material as he looked it over. "It's very nice, but I'm not sure I can-"  
"Put it on my card, Piero," you hollered over from where you were looking at ties. You picked up one that was tagged 'steel blue' and walked back over to Tyler. You held it up near his face. "This one matches your eyes, it's sure to go well. What do you think?"  
Tyler bit his lip, eyes darting between the tie and you. "It looks really nice, but I can't let you pay for a suit for me. Especially not for something that I'm having to request time off for," he rambled.  
You held up a hand, shaking your head. "Consider it a gift. You helped my parents, and now you're helping me. Think of it as a late Christmas present, even." You turned to see Piero pulling out a suit that was a lighter gray.  
"This one would go much better with the tie, if I say so," he offered.  
Tyler tried on the suit, and Piero took notes on what adjustments would be needed.  
You picked up a pair of brown leather shoes, noting the gel insoles. "These look like they'd be comfortable, though you would want to break them in a little beforehand so that they don't cause blisters when you dance. Remember that you don't want to much of a heel, or you're at a risk to roll your ankle," you explained.  
By the time that you had finished helping pick Tyler's suit and shoes out, you had paid $2300.  
"So, how do you know so much about shoes? You're almost always in the same three pairs," Tyler asked as you drove to the beach for lunch.  
You felt yourself stiffen, looking over out of the corner of your eye to look at Tyler. "Well, I used to have to go to banquets and events a lot when I still lived with my parents. And back then, I had to wear heels, so I figured out how to make them the most comfortable I could. A lower heel means more balance, if they're broken in then you won't have to worry about them being as uncomfortable, and you want a wider toe so they don't pinch your toes. It's something you pick up overtime."  
"You had to wear heels? Why?"  
"Because back then, people didn't know..." you took a deep breath, then another. "They didn't know I was a man. I'm transgender." You saw the little mom-and-pop restaurant that you always went to, and pulled in.  
Tyler nibbled his lip as he processed this. "Okay, sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything by asking. I," he paused, "I'm glad that you're able to be more comfortable and present yourself how you want now. Were your parents accepting?"  
You nodded, a smile taking the place of your worry. "Yes, they even helped me transition. Now, let's get some food, I'm starving."

~~~~~

You finally got back when the sun had dipped below the horizon, the streetlamps creating a hazy light along the way. You parked the car in the garage and locked it up, leading Tyler into the house.  
"Thank you so much for today, sir," he expressed his gratitude. "It really means so much to have someone as kind as you around."  
You smiled, leaning against the doorway. "It's no problem, Tyler. I wanted to find a way to pay you back for being there for me. And please, just call me (Y/N) from now on."  
His smile broadened and he nodded. "I think I can do that. Thank you, (Y/N)."  
Your heart stammered in your chest and you made that split-second decision. You leaned forward, pulling him down by the front of his shirt, and kissed him heatedly; your lips worked against him, and you felt relieved when he returned the gesture. You felt him press against you, hands on your hips.  
Tyler pulled away, blue eyes darkened with lust. "Do you want this?" he asked, hips flush against yours.  
You nodded, breathless for a moment. "Do you? You're not just doing this because... because I'm-"  
"Oh, I definitely want this. But I have some rules. No feelings attached, and no one finds out," he grunted. One hand was playing with your hair as he spoke, and you melted into his touch.  
"O-Okay," you stuttered out, the words having barely left your lips before his were on them again.  
Tyler lifted you up, your legs around his hips, and carried you up the stairs to your room. He pushed you against the wall, hips gyrating against yours as he left bites down your neck.  
You moaned, your nails digging into his back as you ground against him. You tugged his soft curls, needing more. Your hands left him to remove your shirt, whimpering when he ducked his head to suck on your collarbone.  
He pulled away to look at you, setting you back on the ground so he could remove his own clothes. He knelt in front of you, eyes never breaking contact with yours, as his tongue traced along the scars from your surgery. His fingers worked to unbutton your shorts and push them down to the ground along with your underwear. His mouth left small marks on your chest as he worked across it.  
You were a moaning, whimpering mess as you fought to stay standing. You pushed back, gesturing to the bed, and gasped when you saw the marks Tyler had already left. You felt yourself flush hot, and attacked his neck and collarbones with bites and sucks. You smirked at the deep purple marks, and the red rings that you had made.  
Tyler stood and removed his slacks, standing in his boxers above you. "I'm making sure- you want to go through with this? And you understand the rules?"  
"Yes," you gasped out, "And you want this too?"  
Tyler nodded as he removed his boxers to reveal his cock. It was big, and already leaking precum. "Do you have any condoms?" he asked.  
You nodded and reached for the side table. Even though you had had a hysterectomy, you still worried about STI's and other nasty diseases. You rolled the rubber down his shaft, knuckles brushing against his balls as you looked up at him with darkened (E/C) eyes.  
Tyler hissed at the contact, eyes slipping closed blissfully. He smiled down at you as he leaned over you, flipping you so that you were on your hands and knees. He lowered himself, until you could feel his breath on your entrance, and licked a broad strip down to your clit. He repeated the movement a few times until you were shaking and moaning loudly, and got back on his knees. He lined himself up with your entrance, and slowly sunk in until you could feel his hips against yours.  
Your eyes crossed and your mouth dropped open as you circled your hips, rocking against Tyler as you moved one hand to rub your clit. You gasped when he lifted you up, so that your body was flush against his, and moved his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. Your fingers edged you closer and closer, until you felt that knot in your stomach.  
Tyler bit the muscle joining your shoulder and neck, teeth leaving little dents in your skin. His breathing was heavy as his balls tightened, and his hips began to stutter with every movement.  
"Fuck, Tyler, I'm so goddamn close," you whined, chest heaving with every breath. You gasped when his fingers joined yours, the rough callouses surprisingly gentle against the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"Let go, pretty boy," he whispered, breath hot against your ear.  
That knot sprang loose, and white light flashed behind your eyes as you came harder than you ever had in your life. You could feel another wave closing in, when Tyler finished with a high-pitched keening sound, and you fell over the edge again.  
The two of you collapsed on the bed, heavy breaths the only sound in the room as you lied there. Tyler tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash, head rolling over to look at you as he smiled. You smiled back, studying that face of pure ecstasy and pleasure, tired after having came in you. His blue heaven eyes were cloudy and tired, slightly crossed from the immense pleasure.  
"I haven't had sex like that in a long time," he whispered. "And certainly not that good." He winked as he sat up jerkily, looking for his clothes.  
"Ditto," you responded around a yawn. You swung your legs over the bed and stood, wobbling your way to the joint bathroom.  
Tyler poked his head in, looking away when he saw you were using the toilet. "I'll see you in the morning, (Y/N)," he said quietly before ducking back out of the bathroom.  
"See ya, Tyler," you called after him. You cleaned up, flushing the toilet. You washed your hands, looking in the mirror to see your eyes still clouded and your face glowing with sweat. You'd probably shower in the morning, but for now you needed sleep. You flopped back down in your bed, avoiding the puddle of sweat in the middle as you drifted off; your thoughts wandered to the rules Tyler had told you, about not forming feelings. You knew this was a bad idea, you already had feelings about him, and you'd probably only have stronger ones when you woke up.


	21. Yes, Master (part 2) smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been in the moving process and my laptop quit on me (this is written on my phone so pardon any mistakes)

You zipped up your slacks and looked over your shoulder to where Tyler was buttoning his dress shirt. It had been another late night at the company, and you had stayed after everyone else left so he had brought you dinner. You glanced to the styrofoam container that held the crumbs of your meal, a blush dusting your (S/C) cheeks.  
Tyler cleared his throat and adjusted his sleeves. "I'll see you at the manor later, (Y/N). I would like to remind you that you do have a meeting tomorrow morning at 7, in the banquet room; so, do try to get some rest between now and then." His oceanic eyes were still clouded with lust and his skin was flushed a pink hue as he dipped his head with a smile.  
You nodded to him, taking a seat behind your desk as you looked down to your papers. "Thank you, Tyler, I'll see you at home," you answered with a tightness in your chest.  
Two weeks this had been going on- midnight hookups and closeted fumblings that ended with your feelings only growing. Tyler was fine through all this, he didn't even notice. And you would never tell him, hence why you couldn't stand to be around him too long anymore.  
You heard the door close and you lifted your pen, reading over the papers before signing. Something about branching out to a division in Seattle; you couldn't care less as you brushed a tear away.

~~~~~

The next morning was awful as you pulled into your garage at 5:27. You sighed heavily, knowing that you wouldn't be getting any sleep before your meeting. Your sluggish trek to your bedroom felt like it lasted a lifetime, and began shirking off your suit. 'A nice shower would perk me up,' you thought as you stepped into the bathroom. The hot water felt divine on you right muscles as you scrubbed the long day off of you, preparing for another.  
At 6:30, you were dressed in a sharp charcoal suit, blazer left open as you checked your pocket watch.  
Tyler offered you a piece of toast, knowing that your nerves had you fried. "I know you'll be eating breakfast with the client, but I thought you might enjoy a little something before," he explained.  
You smiled and took the toast, devouring it in a few bites. "This client is important, and I can't let this meeting flop. She's one of the toughest ladies around, and her name being on our papers could draw in more business," you prattled on. "If the Devero family joins our company, we'd be able to branch out to the east coast. Hell, we'd probably be able to put art stores in each state. Could you imagine? '(Y/L/N) Supplies' across the U.S.?"  
Tyler opened his mouth to answer when the doorbell chimed loudly. He turned on his heel without a word and went to answer it.  
You followed closely, a fake smile already plastered on your face.  
"Welcome to (Y/L/N) Manor, would I be correct in assuming you are Ms. Devero?" Tyler's smooth voice held a certain level of charm a small he greeted your client.  
"You would," a clipped voice answered. The voice was as snobbish as the face- not a wrinkle in sight, auburn hair pulled back in a bun, and sunglasses balanced on the bridge of her nose.  
You stepped forward, offering a hand to greet her. "Hello, Ms. Devero, it's an honor to be meeting with you today. I hope you don't mind breakfast in the garden? It's absolutely lovely at this time of year." You pulled her hand to your lips, leaving a chaste kiss as your father had taught you.  
Her bright red lips quirked up in a smile as she removed her sunglasses, revealing sharp brown eyes. "I don't mind at all. I find a garden setting to be quite appealing, though not near as much as nice company," her voice dripped with flattery.  
You widened your smile, guiding her through the house. "Well, that makes two of us. Is there anything that would interest you in particular? Fresh fruit, porridge? Anything?"  
She looked over at Tyler with a wink. "A tall glass of water will do fine."

~~~~~

The meeting had gone smoother than you'd anticipated, Devero leaving her personal number along with an offer for you to contemplate. You helped Tyler clean up the dishes after she had left, avoiding his eyes as you did.  
"(Y/N), you don't have to help me. It's my job and my pleasure to keep this place tidy," Tyler said as he rinsed the dishes before loading them in the dishwasher. The muscles in his strong hands drew your eyes as you passed him a bowl.  
"I'm aware, but it still makes me feel awkward to let you do everything while I sit by," you explained. There was a moment of silence until you spoke again. "She really seemed to take a shining to you, if I may say so."  
Tyler stiffened up and shrugged his shoulders. "She's not my type. I find people who flaunt their wealth to be tiresome, and that they never are truly happy. Plus, she's a woman," he ended with a chuckle.  
You couldn't help the snort of laugh that escaped you. "You always know how to make a person laugh, Tyler. I hope whoever you find at that ball is as good as you are." You felt your chest squeeze as you said that, biting your lip to keep from sniffling.

~~~~~

You hadn't meant to feel for Tyler, and especially not so deeply. Another week had passed and you all but avoided the man constantly. You doubled down at work to the point of only being home to sleep, were going to fundraisers more frequently, and would lock yourself in your room to avoid him. The only time you saw him anymore was when it was absolutely necessary- meals, passing each other, and scheduling.  
You had just stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. Your (H/C) hair wasn't as shiny, and you had bags under your dull (E/C) eyes. You knew you'd been tired, but you hadn't realized just how bad it was. You dried off quickly before dressing in your pajamas.  
It was late enough at night that no one else was up, so you snuck down to the living room to curl up with a book. You sat in your favorite spot on the end of the sofa nearest the window, book in hand. You say and breathed for a while, realizing just how much you missed this; lately it had felt like you were imprisoning yourself in your own home. You opened the book, quickly losing yourself in it.  
You were surprised when you felt a dip on the cushion near you. Tyler cleared his throat, and you could recognize the concern he had without even looking at him. His lips were purses and his cerulean eyes tight in the corners, hands folded in his lap. "(Y/N), I think we need to talk," he finally spoke.  
You marked your book and closed it slowly, finally looking him in the eye. "What do you need, Tyler? Are you alright?" You already knew what he was going to say, but dammit if you'd admit it.  
"You're working yourself ragged. I haven't actually seen you outside of meals or scheduled meetings for a week. And pardon my saying so, but you look like you could drop dead from tiredness at any moment. You need to take a few days off and relax," he unloaded all at once. His eyes darted from your own to his hands, then back. "I'll even stay here next week to make sure you get the rest you need. I'm worried for you."  
You waved your hands, dismissing the idea. "No, Ty, I'm fine. You don't need to miss the ball just to make sure I'm fine. Because I am fine. I've just been a little busy lately, it happens when you own a business." You could hear the false tone in your voice, there was no doubt Tyler would pick up on it.  
He squinted before his eyes widened, baby blue mixed with surprise and hurt. "You're avoiding me."


	22. Yes, Master (Part 3) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a new laptop, so hopefully this chapter will have less issues lol

"You're avoiding me." The words rang loudly in your head and played on a loop. They burned your ears even though they were true, the sadness carried in them enough to make your throat tighten. The only thing worse in that moment than those words, were his eyes. Cerulean orbs swirling with a sorrow and hurt that would make anyone crumble.  
You opened your mouth, trying to figure out what words you should use. Your tongue felt heavy and your throat dry as your brain fought to think of anything to say. Finally, you spoke six simple words. "Tyler, it's not what you think." Your voice quivered and your words sounded choked. You could feel tears pricking your eyes and you struggled to hold them back.  
Tyler scoffed, the curly haired man's face displaying disbelief. The expression faded to be replaced by the stony hurt that you wanted to kiss away. "Oh, really? Then please, (Y/N), explain exactly what it is? Because it looks a lot like you're avoiding me. It looks like you've been going out of your way and, and-" he paused, taking a breath, "And like you're working yourself sick just so you don't have to see me." He crossed his arms and turned his face away, biting his lower lip.  
You felt hot tears rolling down your (S/C) cheeks, your eyes burning as you rubbed them furiously with the heel of your hand. "I promise, it's nothing on your part. I just can't explain right now, but maybe one day I can tell you," you sobbed. You wanted to run away and disappear right now, wanted to just escape until this would all blow over.  
"Tell me," he choked out. Two tears rolled down his pale, chiseled cheeks. "Please, tell me. I can help with whatever the problem is, I just... I can't stand that you're avoiding me and you're hurting yourself doing it. I haven't seen you this way since-" He cut himself off, nibbling his lip as he wrung his hands in his lap. His brown curls bounced as he shook his head.  
You ran your hands through your (H/C) locks, eyes screwed shut as you struggled to think. "I can't, Tyler. I can't tell you, because I don't want to drag you into this shit show," you whispered. You took a deep breath before opening your eyes to see Tyler crying silently, his teal eyes similar to an injured puppy. "I think maybe you should take the week of the ball off. Maybe you'll be able to brush up on your dancing, and have a couple days of recuperation." You offered a smile, but both of you knew that it was empty.  
Tyler's eyes widened, mouth hanging open as he shook his head quickly. "Sir, I can't take a week off! It would be a shame, and I can't leave you in this state," he spoke quickly. "Please, let me help you. I can't in good conscience leave you like this, especially not for some ball." He sat on the sofa, facing you with his knees brushing against yours. One of his hands grasped yours in a firm, comforting grasp. "It is always a pleasure to be by your side, sir, and I want to be the best help I can to you."  
You went to shake your head again, but couldn't find the will to do it. "I want to tell you so bad, but I can't," you finally mumbled. You leaned into him, head resting against his shoulder as one of his strong hands rubbed small circled on your back. It had only been weeks ago when similar gestures had happened because you inhaled your tea. The thought made you sob, a full-body movement that sent you into a crying fest.  
Tyler wrapped you in a hug, shushing quietly to calm you down. After a few minutes, when you started to quiet down, he spoke again. "You can. I promise not to judge you, and I'll do everything I can to help you," he whispered.  
You nodded, knowing that you couldn't keep up this charade. "I'm so sorry, Tyler. I'm so so sorry, I broke one of your rules," you said. "I've felt things for you for a long time, and I thought I could just ignore it, but I can't. I don't know what... how do I get over it? I know you don't feel the same way, and I don't expect you to help in something this personal."  
The taller male stiffened, arms going still around you. You could hear him swallow, the wait that followed deafening. "I don't know what to say, (Y/N). I'll try to help in any way that I can," he gulped, "I definitely have to think about all this." His warm arms left you and he stood up, taking a few steps before speaking again. "I'll see you in the morning, sir."  
You nodded, pulling your knees to your chest. "See ya," you managed to say before he left the room. Your eyes were sore from crying, and you felt feverish as you stared at a point on the wall ahead of you.  
You weren't sure exactly how long you sat there, but the window beside you lit up with the first rays of morning light eventually. You called your right-hand woman from the company, letting her know that you had a fever and wouldn't be coming in. It was seven when Tyler brought you breakfast on the sofa, toast and an omelette with a glass of iced tea. You ate in silence, only speaking to thank him when he took the dishes away. You went up to your parents' room and sorted through the closet, boxing up all of your mother's clothes along with your father's. You'd probably take it down to a shelter later, but for now you knew you needed sleep.

~~~~~

It was three o'clock when you left your room and had Tyler help you carry the boxes to your car. You felt a throbbing pain in your heart, knowing that this was a step towards closure; this was like an official goodbye, giving their belongings away to people who could use them.  
"Thank you, Tyler. If you'd like, you can take the rest of the day off," you offered, fingers toying with the keys in your hand. Your (E/C) eyes met with his aegean ones, and you felt breathless looking at the swirl of sky and ocean that was his eyes. You knew getting over these emotions was going to be difficult, and you had to start now.  
"Um, I," Tyler chewed his lip while he thought for a moment. "Maybe I can go with you to drop these off. I find that I don't do enough to help with giving back to the community." He scuffed his shoe along the gravel while he waited for your answer.  
"Sure," you said. "You might be a little overdressed though." You waved a hand at his work uniform, a tuxedo, and then to yourself. You wore faded jeans that you usually had buried in the back of your closet, and a button-up short sleeve with bright patterns.  
He nodded, gesturing for you to wait a moment while he jogged back into the manor. Five minutes later, he came down in a pair of dark jeans and a band t-shirt. His hair, usually slicked back during work hours, was messy and fell over his forehead. His charming half-smile left your heart hammering as he climbed into the passenger side of your Lincoln.  
You took a deep breath and slid into the driver's seat, closing the door and doing your seat belt. You glanced over to make sure Tyler's belt was done, and turned the key in the ignition. You knew this was going to be hell, trying to fight off your feelings while he looked so charming and was literally going on a day off to help with charity.  
The drive to the domestic violence victims' shelter where you'd be dropping off your mother's clothes was about half an hour. The woman working there was grateful as she took the three boxes, offering to write a receipt for taxes which you turned down. The drive to the homeless shelter was an hour after that, during which you fought to not laugh too hard at Tyler's jokes and avoid falling even further. The people there unloaded the four remaining boxes, and asked if there was anything you wanted in turn.  
Your chest squeezed, the thought of people doing this expecting anything in return a sour taste in your mouth. "No, thank you," you mumbled before climbing in your car and leaving. You could feel Tyler's eyes on you as you drove through the evening traffic of L.A., your anxiety spiking as traffic came to a standstill. Finally you turned to look at the other man.  
Tyler smiled, his lips tilted up in one corner in a lopsided gesture that made your heart melt. "You're honestly one of the nicest rich people I've met, (Y/N)," he said. "Your parents were kindhearted, and it's obvious some of that was given to you, but you seem to go above and beyond in helping people. It's... endearing." His eyes, a dazzling sapphire color, were genuine and kind with another emotion you couldn't identify.  
You felt your cheeks heat up with a blush, casting your eyes away as you pulled forward a few feet before coming to a stop again. God, you hated the way traffic in L.A. was. "It's nothing," you finally answered. "It's just how people should be, they should be kind to each other. Help each other out. You're the same way, a good person who does good for others."  
Tyler smiled, ducking his head as his cheeks turned pink. "You're just saying that," he mumbled. His fingers drummed on the dashboard as traffic moved at a crawl, a temporary silence hung on the air between you two.  
You shook your head. "I-I mean it," you stuttered. "It's part of why I fell for you like I did. Because you're such this great, kind person. And honestly, it's kinda hard to get past that with constantly being reminded that you're probably one of the best people in my life; but, I'll figure this out." You shrugged as you came up on your exit, glancing at the clock on the dash to see that forty minutes had passed.  
The other male ran a hand through his messy curls, face turned towards the window. Eventually, he turned, hand extended so that he could turn on the radio. He scanned the channels until he found music- a Blink182 song. His fingers drummed on the dashboard in rhythm and he hummed quietly.  
You smiled, fighting to push down the feelings rising inside you. You finally managed to get to the exit, driving along until you reached a small diner near a motel. "I figured we could stop for a bite to eat, if you don't mind," you explained.  
Tyler nodded and got out of the car, holding the door to the diner open for you as you entered. "I think that would be nice," he said as the two of you walked to a booth.  
The whole place was empty aside from the staff; a waitress leaned against an old counter, cracked with age, while a cook blasted a radio in the kitchen as she cleaned the grill. It was small, but the atmosphere was almost nostalgic, reminiscent of times passed.  
You opened a menu, looking over it to see that most of the foods were your regular fast food. Your stomach growled as you took note of fried chicken, and you smiled sheepishly when Tyler glanced up at you. "I guess I'm hungry," you chuckled.  
Tyler smiled as he set down his menu. "I'm not surprised, you only ate breakfast and it's almost six now," he voiced. "I'm just glad we have a chance to sit and talk, in a neutral environment."  
You felt your stomach flip at those words, nervousness gripping your throat. You smiled up at the waitress as she came over, happy to not have to question what he meant yet. "Hi, I think we're ready," you said.  
She smiled back at you, pad poised as she waited for your order. You got fried chicken with corn and mashed potatoes with a Dr. Pepper, and Tyler got a hot roast beef sandwich with green beans and a Coke. She took the order back to the kitchen, telling you that it would be about thirty minutes. She brought your drinks out before taking her place behind the counter.  
You took a long drawl on your soda, not wanting to break the silence between the two of you. You knew it couldn't last forever as you sat up, licking your lips. "What did you mean, getting to talk in a neutral environment?"  
"Well, I know last night you were in a vulnerable place. It's not easy, bottling up your emotions and then having to spill them. Especially when it's something romantic, and it's to the person you're interested in. I'll admit, I'd been having thoughts before, but last night when I saw you like that," Tyler took a sip from his drink before continuing. "It hurt me. And I never want you to hurt like that again. It awoke something in me, something that wants to hold and protect you; but, the professional side of me knows that as long as you are my employer, I can't act on those emotions."  
You felt like you were on an emotional roller coaster, gleeful that he reciprocated your feelings yet saddened that nothing could come of it. You drank some more, mulling over an answer. "Who's to say you can't? I can still employ you, or you could go on to work for someone else and I could hire someone else. If you chose the latter, I could even provide a recommendation for you, and I'd make a nice reference. T-That is, if you'd even wish to... to go through with anything. I don't want to pressure you." You looked up from your soda, to see Tyler's face hopeful and something similar to surprise.  
"Even when you feel so deeply, you'd still prioritize me?" the taller man questioned. His eyes glittered, baby blue that reminded you so much of a clear summer sky. Without any warning, he leaned across the table, face stopping mere inches from yours. "Would it be alright? If I kissed you right now, would you be okay with it?"  
Your heart pounded, groin tingling from his asking for permission. Your mouth felt dry as you nodded, unable to speak.  
His lips were soft, yet firm. The kiss was nothing like what you'd imagined it could be; it conveyed emotions you hadn't dared hope could be reciprocated, and moved fluidly. The action meant so much, even though it only lasted a few seconds. When it ended, you were breathless and left wanting more of that. You could see based on his expression that he did too, his eyes half-closed as he looked at you with a crooked smile.  
"What do you say, after this dinner, we..." He seemed at a loss for words, trying to find a way to phrase what he meant. "We try this all again? None of the rules I said before."

~~~~~

The sky was dark when you parked your Lincoln in the garage, the door sliding closed with the whirring of an engine. You couldn't get out of the car fast enough, and neither could Tyler. The two of you almost ran through the house, before he lifted you up by the thighs and carried you down the hallway to his room.  
You felt a sudden nervousness. Out of all the times the two of you had met up, he had never taken you to his room. You'd never even seen his room, you trusted him to keep it clean and organized. You squeezed your legs around his waist, and when he looked down you opened your mouth. "You don't have to take me to your room, if you're not-"  
"I want to. I want to take care of you in my room, and take all night making up for the way I made you feel," he whispered against your forehead, lips lingering as he kissed your (S/C) skin softly. He opened the door, carrying you in and placing you on the bed.  
You were almost surprised at how his room was. It was clean for sure, with a bed in the middle of one wall and a desk on the other. A stack of books sat on a night stand, and a gym bag sat at the foot of the bed. You caught a glimpse of one book- The Outsiders. Your eyes met with Tyler's as he crawled up the bed, hands on either side of your legs.  
"You want this?" His voice sent a heated wave through you, and his eyes were dark with lust and love.  
You nodded, pulling him closer so that you could whisper against his ear. "And you want this too?" Your hands lingered near his shoulders.  
You could hear him gulp as he whispered a husky 'yes'. His hands roamed your sides and his hips gyrated against yours in a slow cycle. A low moan escaped his throat as he made eye contact with you.  
You breathed heavily as you managed to flip him over so that you were on top. You circled your hips, slowly unbottoning your shirt; a gasp left your lips when his thumbs traced your scars delicately. You shucked his shirt up over his head, tossing it in the same area as yours. For the first time, you took time to examine him. You noticed a scar along his abdomen, near his side. You tilted your head in a silent question, not wanting to push him.  
"I had to have a kidney transplant when I was a teen. Fortunately, my brother was a match," he answered quietly. He covered the scar with one hand, eyes cast to the side as he blushed.  
You smirked and worked your way down until your mouth was on his abdomen. The taught muscle under the smooth skin drew a quiet, drawn out moan from you. You moved his hand, replacing it with your lips as you kissed and sucked on the puckered scar. Your (E/C) eyes locked with his smoky blue ones, and you licked the tissue before climbing back up his body and pressing your hips against his. One of your hands pressed flat against his sculpted chest, the other working open your jeans.  
Slowly, the two of you removed the remainder of your clothes, until both of you were bare before each other. His eyes scanned your body, a heat rising within them until he pressed against you; his hands explored every curve and edge of you. Your hands were on their own journey, mapping out the planes of his body.  
You could feel a wetness between your thighs, his fingers slowly making their way towards the spot. When they finally brushed through your slick, you bucked your hips and ground against his palm. Your voice quivered as you begged him to touch you.  
He slipped one finger inside of you, pumping it slowly and curling it against that sweet spot that drew noises from you that were music to his ears. His other hand rested against your waist as he worked you open. A second finger joined the first, stretching you gently; he scissored them at an agonizing pace, taking his time to make sure you were ready. Finally, he pulled them out and sucked them clean while making eye contact with you.  
You growled, a primal noise from within your chest. You climbed on top of him, rubbing against his cock teasingly. "Do you have any condoms?"  
Tyler nodded, reaching over with a shaky hand to the night stand's drawer. He retrieved a foil packet, ripping it with his teeth and sliding the rubber over his throbbing member. He gripped the base, aligning it with your entrance as his mouth hung open.  
You lowered yourself, moaning deeply as you felt him fill you up. You took a couple seconds to adjust before moving your hips in small circles. You knew neither of you were going to last long, but in this moment it didn't matter. This felt better than any of the times you two had hooked up, emotions mingling with physical feelings. You gasped when his hands landed on your hips, helping you move against him.  
Neither of you lasted much longer, but Tyler made sure that you came twice before he did. His fingers grazed your clit in tantalizing circles, almost teasing in pressure. When the waves of euphoria pulled away, you found yourself wrapped in his strong arms.  
"W-What does this make us?" You facepalmed internally, knowing just how cringe that sounded.  
He smiled down at you. "I'm not entirely sure," he answered, lips grazing against your (H/C) hair. "But we have time to figure that out."


	23. Eyes For You (Antisepticeye x MTF!Trans!Reader) (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antisepticeye, a demon who couldn't be more horrid to most people, finds his eye has been caught by a lovely lady.  
> Warning: mentions of transphobia, social dysphoria, chest dysphoria, body hair dysphoria

(Third person perspective)  
Antisepticeye- a demon who has killed many, who enjoys pain and blood, and who has never felt an emotion that wasn't malevolent in some way. He hated the man whose body he inhabited, but boy did he enjoy the punk-ish style that he had. Lime green hair, black plugs in his ears, torn jeans. Anymore he was forced to wear a scarf, or high-collared shirts to cover the scar on his neck.  
The demon walked down a sidewalk in London one brisk autumn afternoon, his unnaturally green eyes trained on the cracks weaving throughout the cement in front of him. One hand rose subconsciously and itched at his beard, fingers tracing the texture absently. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he rammed into a taller figure; he fell down onto his back, blinking in surprise. His eyes narrowed in anger as he looked up. "What the fuck? Why don't you watch where you're going?" he hollered, voice lilting at odd points and thick with an Irish accent. He could feel the edges of his body beginning to twitch, and had to resist the urge to glitch.  
The woman blinked in surprise, mouth open in shock as she offered a hand to help him up. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I-I should have been paying attention," she stammered out. Her (E/C) eyes scanned the demon as she helped him to his feet, her free hand combing through her (H/C) locks. She bit her lip and cast her eyes to the side, cheeks heating with a blush.  
Anti felt his own cheeks turn pink, his heart slamming in his chest. He scanned her with his emerald eyes, taking note of her (S/C) skin and the difference in her stature. His brain felt like it was on a treadmill, thoughts going too fast; he thought something must be wrong, he'd never experienced issues like this with a body before. Was he having a heart attack? Could it be a stroke?  
The woman squinted her eyes as she tilted her head, hair shifting as she did. "Are you alright?"  
The demon's heart leapt at her voice, how it's tone was tender and sweet. His own eyes widened as he heard his thoughts- sweet? Oh, no. He couldn't be feeling anything, especially not for some human. "I-I'm fine," he squeaked, taken aback at the crack in his voice. He could feel his cheeks heat up further, heart hammering as he struggled to keep his mind straight. "I have to go."  
-  
(Reader's perspective)  
You watched the man with the neon green hair turn, almost running away. You could feel a familiar tightness in your chest, thinking about how he could probably tell. Another person frightened by a transgender woman, a woman who hadn't done anything. You bit your lip to keep the tears pricking your eyes from falling. You continued on your way home from work, hurrying along as you felt your mood worsening.  
When you reached your apartment, you bolted the door behind you and slumped against the kitchen counter. You lived in a smaller apartment- one bedroom, one bathroom, and a conjoined kitchen-living room. There was little storage space, but it was better than staying with the roommate you'd been with before. The living room was mostly barren, only a small table and two chairs along with a book shelf taking up the area.  
You reached up a hand, feeling a slight stubble on your cheek. The tightness in your chest reached your throat and you rushed to the bathroom; you rummaged through the medicine cabinet, searching for your shaving cream and razor. Thirteen minutes later, and you could look in the mirror without wanting to cry. You looked into your reflection, noting your (E/C) eyes and how pretty they were- probably your favorite physical aspect, if you were being honest with yourself. You brushed your hair quickly, tying it back in a ponytail and leaving the bathroom to hear a buzzing from your purse on the counter. You jogged over, fishing your phone out to answer it.  
"(Y/N), I was wondering if you'd wanna go to that new little cafe downtown? Give you a chance to get out other than work for once," your best friend's voice came through the phone. Amber had been the first person you'd come out to as trans, and had been who came with you to your first hormone replacement therapy appointment.  
You chewed your lip and thought for a moment. It would really be nice to get out, but you couldn't really afford it. "I'd love to, but-"  
"I already know what you're going to say, and I'm paying. Meet me there in forty minutes," she said, "Ciao!"  
"See ya," you answered before hanging up. You looked down at your scrubs, sighing as you walked to your room to change. You ignored the way your chest curved in a way you didn't like, and the way you could tell that you had recently shaved it. You looked through your closet, fingers brushing the different shirts and dresses that hung in there. Your lips tilted up as you saw a cute dress that you hadn't worn yet. It was a pale orange, with a cute pattern along the hem. You changed quickly, enjoying how it stopped just above your knees and the scoop neckline flattered your chest. You shirked on a tan camisole, stepping into a pair of sandals before checking the time. You took care to make sure that your tuck and tape stayed in place before stepping outside of the apartment.  
It took twenty minutes to get to the cafe by foot. You hesitated outside, suddenly nervous with your outfit. Your fingers toyed with the ends of your sleeve as you kicked your heel along the sidewalk. Your head whipped up when you heard a knock on the window in front of you, smiling when you saw your friend waving at you enthusiastically. You went inside, hugging Amber tightly.  
"(Y/N)! You are looking fabulous, girl," she whispered in your ear before pulling away. She sat down at the table, patting the top to indicate for you to sit.  
You took your seat, looking around to take in your surroundings. It was a cute little retro place with records in frames on the wall, and potted plants on shelves. You could feel your nerves spike when the waiter came up with a pad and pen.  
"What can I start you gorgeous ladies off with tonight?" he asked with a peppy grin.  
You felt yourself calm at the question, smiling back up at him. "Could I have a tea?"  
The waiter took both of your orders quickly, walking away with a spring in his step to turn them in. A bell above the door dinged as it opened, and the man you had bumped into earlier walked through. He wore an outfit like the waiter's, head ducked down as he rushed into the kitchen. The waiter left the kitchen, returning to your table with a smile. "My shift is ending, but Andy will be taking my place as your waiter. I hope you both have a great meal."  
"Thank you very much!" Amber retorted with a broad smile, looking over her shoulder to see the green haired man behind the counter. "Oooh, he's pretty cute," she whispered to you.  
You bit your lip, cheeks heating up with a blush as you looked down to the table. "Yeah, I kinda ran into him earlier. Accidentally knocked him down in the street, and he ran off afterwards. I think he might've been able to tell I was trans, and it kinda..." You trailed off, throat tightening as you shook your head.  
Amber shot a glare over her shoulder, catching the man staring at you. "If he says anything, I'll eat his heart for dinner. Right here on the table. No seasonings or anything," she rambled, eyes never leaving him. "He seems to be staring at you. Do you want me to say anything?"  
You shook your head, then remembered she wasn't looking at you. "No, I don't want to cause a scene. Maybe he's not trying to be rude, maybe he.. he just recognizes me?" You drummed your fingers on the table, eyes trained on the man's emerald ones. They were such a bright green, you figured he must be wearing contacts.  
The man came over with your drinks, placing them on the table. "I believe your orders were already placed, do you gals need anything else?" His voice had a high pitch that mingled nicely with his thick accent.  
You pressed a finger near your ear when you heard a quiet, high ringing noise in the background. You couldn't place where it was coming from, but you almost felt like it was coming from the man. You smiled nervously, shaking your head. "I think we're alright, but thank you," you answered.

~~~~~

The meal went nicely, the food was great and the atmosphere was nice. You were talking with Amber when the bill came out, the man placing it in the middle of the table. He also placed a napkin next to your drink, sliding it near you while your friend thanked him for the service.  
You grabbed the napkin, pulling it onto your lap before opening it. You felt your cheeks heat up as you read a phone number with a winky face beside it. You looked up to meet his shamrock green eyes, glittering with a mischievous glint as he smiled down at you. You returned the smile breathlessly, folding the napkin up and placing it in your purse.  
You bid your friend adieu before walking back to your apartment, wary every time you passed a dark alley or a group of people. It always made you nervous, being out at night, especially since you came out. By the time you made it home, you felt relieved to be back inside. You locked your door behind you and strolled to your room tiredly. You slid out of your clothes, laying them over the back of a chair before slipping between the covers on your bed.  
The next morning was your first day off in a week; you worked in a nursing home as a CNA, so days off were rare and cherished. You woke up in the late morning, stretching as you rolled over to look at your phone. You smiled as you stood on wobbly legs, stumbling to the bathroom. A quick shower, a leak, and brushing your teeth did a lot to make you feel better. You turned on some music and delved into some cleaning; it was hard to keep up the chores when you worked so often, so your days off were usually spent catching up on chores and grocery shopping.  
It was three o'clock when you left to go to the store. The walk there was enjoyable- a light breeze, cool air, the sound of traffic and scattering leaves. You loved autumn.  
You strolled through the aisles slowly, half-listening to the music on the speakers. You jolted when you heard someone say "hey!" behind you, spinning around to see the man with the neon green hair jogging towards you. You felt a certain unease around him, an unnatural air that surrounded his being. Still, you smiled politely and returned the greeting.  
"It's a surprise to run into you here," he said. "I don't usually see women as gorgeous as you while I'm running errands." He winked and leaned against his shopping cart, the heel of one leather boot resting on the wheel. He had to look up to make eye contact with you, since you were a few inches taller than him.  
You blushed, (S/C) cheeks taking a pink hue. You ran your fingers through your hair, ducking your head. "Th-Thank you," you stammered in response. "I don't usually get compliments." You rested your hands on the handle of your cart, glancing to the contents inside it.  
His face took an expression of shock, mouth agape. "You can't be serious? You're stunning, how could people not compliment you?" he asked, green eyes sparkling with a hidden emotion.  
You smiled, enjoying the attention as you felt your heart hammering. "You're joking, I'm not stunning, I can barely even pass," you answered with a roll of your (E/C) eyes. You stopped when you realized what you'd said, freezing up as you avoided eye contact.  
"Pass? What do you mean?"  
You shook your head, not wanting to out yourself to a stranger. Especially not one who could potentially be dangerous. You still weren't sure about him, something felt... almost rotten about him. Like he was /wrong/. You swore you could still hear the buzzing, or the ringing, depending on his mood. "Nothing."  
The man slapped his hand on his thigh, making a noise in his throat as he did. "I can't believe I haven't introduced myself. I'm Anti, and what would your name be?"  
"(Y/N)," you said slowly. Even if he made you nervous, you had to admit that he was rather attractive; he was almost like a forbidden fruit, who happened to think you were attractive as well. You had a thought, something you had never done before. You felt nervous even thinking about it, but still you felt an urge itching in the back of your mind, almost as if someone was whispering it to you.  
Anti smiled charmingly, repeating the name to himself. The way it rolled from his tongue and his voice wrapped around it enticed you. "It's just as attractive as you," he flirted with a lopsided grin. "Would you mind if I took you out for a drink? I have a car, we could drop your groceries off and go to a coffee shop."  
You mulled the idea over in your head before nodding. "I have to get a few more things first, though, if you don't mind." When he shrugged, the two of you went through gathering the rest of your groceries.  
The drive to your apartment was short, and he helped you take your bag upstairs. You put away the food before stopping in front of your bedroom door, the thought rising up in your head again. It was nothing like what anything you'd done before, and you'd never even had thoughts like this before; but, you couldn't keep yourself from being drawn in to the idea more and more. Finally, you decided to just ask. The worst that could happen was that he would say no and leave, right?  
"Hey, I know this might sound a little... rash, but," you paused, licking your lips. "Would you want to, um... well, y'know? Have sex?" You laughed nervously, fingers fumbling with the hem of your shirt as you scuffed your shoe along the floor.  
Anti's eyes lit up, almost glowing from excitement as he nodded hurriedly. "Oh fuck yes," he growled out. "You wouldn't believe the things I want to do to your gorgeous body." He took a few steps forward before stopping.  
You tilted your head, thoughts jumping around in your head. Had he changed his mind? Had he figured out you were trans and thought you were lying?  
"Can I touch you?" he asked, voice lower than usual. His eyes had specks of black that you hadn't noticed before, causing your body to feel heated from how enticing they looked.  
You tried to answer, but felt a lump in your throat, so you nodded enthusiastically. You gasped when you felt his cold hands on your hips, sliding under your shirt.  
He pressed his body against yours, hips lower down than yours as he rubbed against you gently. He groaned when he felt your bulge against his abdomen, one of his hands cupping it as his eyes shifted completely. The whites turned black, irises still a brilliant shade of green. His lips turned up in a cheeky grin, a growling chuckle escaping between sharp teeth.  
You felt your pulse jump, a spike of fear and arousal coursing through you. You rutted against him, sucking in a sharp breath when he pulled you closer to him. "Fuck, h-how'd you do that with your," you moaned when his mouth latched to your collarbone, "your eyes?" You could feel his mouth curling up in a smile against your skin, before leaving a chaste kiss and pulling away.  
"Well, darling," he started with another chuckle. The ringing that always seemed to be around him like an aura heightened. "I'm a demon. I've been over this planet for a thousand years, and yet you are the first person to ever cause something to stir within me." He placed more kisses along your collar bones, teeth nicking against your neck before his hands slid further up your shirt. His fingers grazed against the fabric of your bra, thumbs slipping underneath so that he could toy with your nipples.  
You were pretty much a moaning mess at this point, supporting yourself against the counter with shaking limbs. You laughed nervously as you bucked your hips against the man. "I'm sure you are a demon. Just like I-I," you took a deep breath, eyes rolling at the sensation of his teeth dragging over your skin. "Just like I'm a fairy." You couldn't believe how good the contrast of his cold skin against your own hot skin felt, or the way he seemed to know just how to touch you. You moved to place one hand on him, but gasped when he smacked it away with a grin.  
"Ah ah ah, I don't plan on letting you do anything right now. I'm the one in charge, and I'm gonna take real good care of you," he whispered against your neck. He removed one hand from your shirt, causing you to whimper at the loss of contact, only to be replaced by another moan when the hand delved into your pants. He gripped your member tightly, stroking it once before dragging his nails gently across the heated flesh. "I want you to take a seat on top of the counter here."  
You complied without thought, jumping up so that you sat on the counter. Your (E/C) eyes crossed slightly when his hands undid the button on your jeans. You made a keening noise in your throat when he bent over and licked a long stripe along your member.  
Anti took it in his mouth, dipping his head quickly before relaxing his throat so that he could take you further. He pumped his head a few times before pulling off with a popping sound. "This is the first time I'm doing anything like this. So please, feel free to tell me how to make you feel as good as possible," he said with a wink before going back down on you. His hands pinned your hips down, thumbs pressing against your hipbones to elicit a long moan from you. He whimpered around you in his mouth, causing you to twitch slightly. He looked up at you with those unnatural green and black eyes, lust displayed in them prominently as he moaned around you this time.  
You resisted the urge to cum, flexing your muscles as you tried to control yourself. You lost all train of thought when one of his hands slipped up underneath your bra again, hand squeezing your chest lightly. "Oh fuck, Anti," you managed on a breath. "I don't know how much longer I can goooo."  
His expression was mischievous, if he could have smirked he would have. His fingers grazed your nipple lightly, gingerly pinching it as he licked your member like it was a lollipop. He stood up, removing your shirt shakily so that he could take in your figure. He smiled as he dipped his head down, mouth working along the (S/C) skin there as he left sloppy kisses. He pulled the cups of your bra down, revealing your nipples, and licked across one while maintaining eye contact with you.  
That was what it took for you to spill across his shirt, breath coming in short pants as you came down from your euphoria. "Shit, are you sure you don't want me to return the favor?" you asked shakily.  
He chuckled, biting the skin on your neck hard enough to leave a mark. "You'll repay me some day."


	24. Oh, Captain My Captain! (Wilford Warfstache x Genderfluid!Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford is unsure of how to address the reader, a genderfluid nonbinary person (reader has a vagina, may write another version where reader has a penis). Because of how he constantly messes up, his relationship with the reader is rocky at best- so Teamiplier sends them on a "trust building" exercise. Shenanigans ensue, as well as sexy times.  
> Warning: pronoun mess-ups, sex pollen, violence (both implied, and one scene)

You were used to people messing up your pronouns, and tried to take it with a grain of salt; but, this inter-dimensional being pissed you off. He always messed up your pronouns as well as any gendered terms that you may have wanted. You couldn't stand to be around him for very long without wanting to bust his face, so you usually avoided him altogether.  
It was a usual day of you helping Teamiplier with editing clips for another project, when you heard that annoying voice. Rather than greeting him like everyone else, you plugged in some headphones and went back to editing without a word. You continued your work for about five more seconds before a hand plucked one of the earbuds out of your ear.  
"Well, how are you doing today, (Y/N)?" Wilford's voice slithered into your head like an irritating snake. He rested a hand on your shoulder, waiting for an answer from you.  
You sighed before plucking up the energy to deal with him. "I'm fine, and how are you, Wilford?" You pursed your lips, (E/C) eyes not leaving the monitor as you tried to concentrate.  
"I'm doing alright. Just wanted to swing by and visit my favorite little gal pal," he said nonchalantly.  
Your shoulders tensed and you bit your lip to keep from snapping at him. Two deep breaths, he probably didn't even notice he messed up. "Not a girl day, Wilf," you growled out.  
"Then why are you wearing a skirt?" The question irritated you, being one that you'd answered a hundred times from a hundred people already. It was not only repetitive, but ignorant since clothes didn't indicate gender for anyone.  
You elected to ignore his question, rather than explain something again. You went about editing, until you could no longer see the screen past that obnoxiously grinning face. "What do you want, Wilford?" Your voice was clipped and irked, already done with his presence. You couldn't just leave, not with the impending deadline and mountain of work everyone had. Hell, even Tyler was helping with what he could.  
"Well, I'd really like a pony, but an answer to my question would be nice. Why wear a skirt if you're not a girl?" Wilford sat himself on the edge of your desk, arms folded as he waited for you to respond. He wore the usual outfit that you swore he had a hundred of- pale yellow dress shirt, khaki slacks, brown suspenders, and bright pink bowtie.  
"Because skirts aren't just for women, and I can wear what I want," you snapped before craning your neck around him. "Now, would you please leave me alone so I can do something productive with my time?" You could barely see your screen around him, and he was making you very uncomfortable with how close he was.  
In his usual dramatic flair, Wilford placed a hand over his chest before sighing. "Would you imply that educating me isn't productive? That I'm not worth your time? If you don't have time to speak to a powerful inter-dimensional being that could shape time and space, then what could possibly be more pressing?" He ran his other hand through his hot pink locks, eyes closed as he pressed the back of the hand to his forehead.  
You almost would have laughed at the dramatics if it weren't for him already pressing you. He knew how to press your buttons, and you were about done with him today. "Please, Wilford, I really need to get this editing done," you begged, voice strained as you resisted the urge to yell.  
"Hey, Wilf, leave them alone. We all have a lot of work to do, and you're being pretty annoying," Mark spoke up from his own desk.  
Wilford huffed, crossing his arms like a petulant child. "None of you are entertaining." He refused to move, kicking one leg up so that the heel of his shoe rested on the arm of your chair.  
That was apparently all it took to push you over the limit. Without thinking, you wound up and slugged Wilford right in the mouth. You felt the skin on his lip break underneath your fingers, and pain blossom in your own hand and wrist. You didn't even have time to react before Wilford did.  
He stood, pink hair flopping into his face; there wasn't much of an expression other than the barely-bridled raging storm in his brown eyes. He didn't say anything or hit you back, he just walked out without closing the door behind him.  
"What, were you raised in a barn? Close the goddamn door!" you yelled after him, anger still broiling over. Your fists remained clenches as you took deep, heaving breaths. When your mind finally cleared enough to think properly, you gasped, hands flying to your mouth.  
Tyler noticed your hand, walking over to you briskly. "(Y/N), I think you hurt your hand. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"  
You looked at the hand you had hit Wilford with, noticing that the base and wrist were swollen and red. "Shit," you hissed between your teeth. "If you don't mind, please."

~~~~~

Two days later, and you walked into the office of Teamiplier ready to work, even if you had a cast on your wrist. Your right hand would be out of commission for a couple weeks, but Amy and Kathryn couldn't keep you from helping out forever. You opened the door, surprised and confused to see everyone sitting in a circle.  
"What is this, some kind of intermission?" you jested, a nervous laugh bubbling in your throat.  
"Actually, kind of. (Y/N), after... what happened, with you and Wilford on Saturday," Mark started, waving his hands to try to help himself think, "We think it might be best if you two went to a team building exercise. We've even found one that we can cover the cost for, that would help build up a trusting relationship between you two."  
Amy nodded, opening her laptop to pull up the page. "It's a survival-type environment, wherein people are 'stranded' so that they have to work together to find a way to 'survive'. It's only an hour outside of L.A., so not much travel, and it's shown to have an 87% success rate."  
You heard a huff behind you, spinning around with a squeak to see Wilford. You tried to calm your heart, startled at his sudden appearance.  
"You really think that some fake ass survival exercise would help with us? After (Y/N) damaged my beautiful face?" He gestured to his lip, split and swollen.  
"Wilford, I'm so-"  
He held up a hand, not even looking at you. His eyes were still furious as he looked directly at Mark. "I'm not hearing any apologies out of you."  
You felt anger bubbling up in your chest at the words and the gesture, biting your lip. Yes, you had hit him and that was wrong, but he had been an asshole to you not moments before. He was just as wrong as you were. Rather than saying anything, you took a deep breath and looked at the group. "You know what, I'll do it. If y'all can get Wilford to agree to it. But I doubt he'd be interested, he probably couldn't survive outside of the city for two minutes," you said with a cheeky grin.  
Wilford finally looked at you, a new glint of challenge in his eyes. "Oh really? I take that as a challenge. Tell you what, I agree; but, I want to add in that whoever does the best wins."  
"That's not the point, Wil-"  
"I don't care if that's the point, Mark, that's how it's going. Whoever does the best on this stupid exercise wins, and... gets to have the loser as their servant for a week," Wilford said with a slow, nonrhythmic pace. He shrugged when everyone looked at him with bewildered expressions. "I couldn't think of a good prize!"  
You stepped forward, hand out. "Deal."  
Wilford shook your hand, giving you a glare that felt like it looked directly into your soul. "Deal."

~~~~~

Two weeks later, you got your cast off. The program wouldn't allow anyone with injuries to be involved, so you had had to wait. The evening before you and Wilford would be out in the forests of the California wilderness, the gang all decided that you should hang out and have pizza. It was nice, knowing that your friends wanted what was best for you two, but you couldn't stand the thought of being out in the middle of nowhere with WILFORD of all people. What if he killed you? He'd killed people before, you wouldn't put it past him to do the same to you. What if he just abandoned you?  
The morning of, you woke up to a van outside your apartment building honking its horn. 'No backing out now,' you thought as you grabbed your bag.  
The rules were clear- no technology, only survival gear and clothing, along with anything else you thought would be crucial. Fortunately, you had time to prepare, so you had went on Amazon. A straw that was also a water purifier, rope, a small kit of cooking utensils, a sleeping bag, a bowie knife, a poncho, some tampons, and a small first aid kit, were all you had in your bag.  
You climbed into the van, yawning as you offered a doughnut to Wilford. When he declined, you ate the whole package (aside from one you gave to the driver). You looked down at the hiking boots you had ordered online- they fit great, and looked cute as hell to boot (pun intended). Today was a girl day, and you accented that by wearing your favorite matching bra and panty set. Nothing special, or even noticeable to anyone but you, but something that made the difference for you all the same.  
After about thirty minutes of silence, you turned to look at Wilford. "So, what did you bring?"  
Wilford pulled his bag out from under the seat, opening the top. "A pistol, a knife, a collapsing tent, and some snacks. Don't really need to bring much since I could bring pretty much whatever I want into existence," he said with a pompous grin. "Looks like that's already points for me."  
The driver spoke up then. "Actually, since we've had powerful beings in the program before, we have a field around the forest that prevents the use of any supernatural or extraterrestrial powers from being used. We want the experience to be equal and genuine."  
You snorted at the expression on Wilford's face- covering your mouth with your hand to try to keep quiet. When you managed to get your laughing under control, you leaned over. "Looks like that's points for me," you whispered.  
The rest of the drive was uneventful, with no one saying anything and you fiddling with the radio every now and then. When you reached the edge of the forest, you were booted from the van.  
"We'll pick you up in one week. By this point, the two of you will either have found a way to work together, have started working on your own, or will be dead," the driver said somberly.  
Your jaw dropped as you looked over at Wilford with a panicked expression. The driver's laugh drew your attention back to him, puzzled as your eyebrows scrunched together.  
"It's a joke we say to break the tension. Still- one week, learn to work together. Bye!" The driver rolled their window up and drove away, leaving a cloud of dust behind.  
You glanced up at the towering trees of the forest, gulping as you realized what you had gotten yourself into. "Well, lets try to find a place near some water to set up camp," you suggested as you took a few steps toward the dark woods. When you realized that you were alone, you turned around. "Wilford?"  
The man shook his head, leaning against a tree. "I'm going to stay right here. Chances are that the whole anti-magic field thing was a lie, so I don't have anything to worry about," he explained as he unwrapped a granola bar. He chewed slowly before speaking again. "So, what did you bring to help you out?"  
You looked inside your bag, sitting down so that you could dig around easier. "Well, I have a poncho, a sleeping bag, rope." You shifted those out of the way to look deeper. "A big knife, a water purifier, cooking stuff, and some, um, first aid things." That's when you noticed your mistake. The thing you had overlooked when packing the 'perfect survival bag'- food. Or a way to catch food. Not that you were about to admit that.  
Wilford nodded, turning so that his face was up towards the sun. "Sounds like you're set, tee-tee!" He waved, meaning that he was done being around you.  
You stood up, readjusting your bag as you went into the trees. You'd done some research, so you knew you had to find water and build shelter. It didn't take too long before you found a small creek; you took out your straw and took a long drink.  
The bushes rustled behind you, a few twigs snapping as you watched them in silence. They kept rustling, but nothing came out.  
"Wilford, stop trying to scare me!" you hollered out, pacing towards the bush quietly. Maybe you could sneak up and startle- A fox darted out from the leaves, looking up at you as it rushed past. You jumped back, squealing as you fell on your backside. You gasped for air as you laughed at yourself being scared by a little fox. You stood up, brushing yourself off as you searched the area for branches to build your shelter.  
While you were walking around, your feet starting hurting. You stopped, pulling off your boots to check only to see blisters forming on your heels and ankles. "Ouch," you hissed out as you tenderly put your socks and boots back on. "Fuck, that hurts."  
"Of course it does, you didn't break your boots in beforehand," a voice said from above you.  
You screamed, looking up to see Wilford perched in a tree above you. "What the fuck, Wilford? Why the hell are you hiding in a tree?!" You stood up and placed your hands on your hips, glaring at the man sitting in the branches, legs swinging.  
"Well, I found out that they weren't lying about the anti-magic barrier," he started. "So, I figured I'd follow my favorite asshole around." His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he stared at you. "I'm looking around in the trees for some eggs, they're good protein."  
You rolled your eyes, sighing with frustration as you walked away. "Good luck with your eggs, asshole. I hope an eagle attacks you."  
It took four hours, but you finally managed to build a shoddy survival hut. The bedding was made from boughs off of the trees, a shell tied together from larger branches, and the roof and walls made from smaller branches and boughs. The entrance was open, just like the pictures you'd seen online when you searched 'how to build survival shelter'. You weren't sure how it would hold if it got windy or rained, but it worked enough that you could go in and out without knocking it over.  
You looked up at the sky, noticing how it was starting to turn red and purple. Your stomach growled, causing you to groan. You hadn't built a fire yet, not that it would do you any good since you didn't have food. Maybe you could look for some berries or mushrooms. You trudged away from your shelter, marking trees with arrows with your knife as you went. Finally, you found a bush with a rabbit chewing some black berries off of it.  
You advanced slowly, still startling the bunny away as you tripped over a root. You sat beside the bush, sniffing the fragrant berries before plucking a few. Just as you were about to pop some into your mouth, you heard a yell behind you. You squeaked and dropped them all on the ground, spinning around with your knife brandished only to see Wilford walking toward you.  
"Don't you know not to just go eating anything you find in the woods?" He flicked a branch on the bush, face twisted in a disdainful grimace.  
"They're safe, I saw a rabbit eating some," you huffed out as you reached for some more.  
Wilford smacked your hand away, shaking his head. "Just because an animal can eat them doesn't mean you can. These berries are nightshade, they grow all across the U.S.," he rambled, pacing around with his hand gripping his hair. If you didn't know any better, you'd guess he was stressing right now.  
"Don't be ridiculous, nightshade is some kind of flower." You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms as you glared up at the pink haired man. "You're just angry that I found food while you can't use your powers to try to cheat."  
Wilford squatted down beside you, brown eyes staring directly into your (E/C) ones. "I might want to win, but it won't do me any good if the person I beat is dead. I promise that I'm not lying." When he saw you were still suspicious, he sighed. "What will it take to prove that I'm not lying?"  
"Pinkie promise," you answered, holding out your pinkie to the man. You felt your gender shift then, shifting more into neither man or woman. You frowned, hating when this happened while you were busy or socializing.  
Wilford locked pinkies with you, tilting his head when he saw your frown. "I did your promise, what's wrong?" he asked.  
You shook your head, not wanting to talk about it. "Nothing, don't worry about it. I trust you though." You stood up, walking back in the direction of your shelter. You crawled into the entrance, looking back outside to see Wilford standing nearby. "Are you going to set up your tent?"  
Wilford shrugged, making a noise in his throat. "I might later." He ambled over by the creek, sitting down and looking down into the water.  
You sighed, digging through your bag and pulling out your straw. You crawled over to the man, sitting next to him and offering the straw silently. You smiled when he took it, looking up at the sky while he drank. You felt calm when you saw the vast expanse of stars overhead.  
"Here's your straw back," he said as he passed it back to you. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry for the way I can be. It's just... how? How do I ask what to call you? How do I not just be an awkward mess about it? How do I figure out things without making you uncomfortable? I don't like making you nervous, but I can tell that I do. Hell, the only reason I tease you is because it's adorable when you make those faces."  
You lowered your gaze from the sky, eyes locking on Wilford. You thought about what to say for a moment, chewing your lip. "I don't have many answers. All I can say is to not say anything that would make you uncomfortable. Don't ever assume how I'm feeling that day, just... just ask. It might make me feel uncomfortable, but it's better than making me feel dysphoric or just plain bad. And did you just call me adorable?"  
Wilford blushed, turning his face so that he wasn't looking at you anymore. Even in the dark, you could see the pink tinge in his cheeks. "Yeah. You're adorable when you get frustrated. And... when I messed up really bad that day," he paused for a moment. "When I messed up, and you hit me, I was so angry. I wasn't even angry at you, I was pissed that I had hurt you that bad. I'd never even seen you yell at someone, and I hurt you enough that you hit me. And when you tried to apologize, I couldn't let you. Because it wasn't your fault, it was mine."  
You smiled, shuffling your feet against the rocks on the side of the river. You felt a breeze blow through, causing you to shiver. "You know, if it weren't for you antagonizing me, you'd be pretty... adorable too. And I do feel bad, I don't like violence and I shouldn't have hit you. It doesn't matter how bad I felt, you weren't trying to hurt me. Unless it was another one of your antagonizing me things, and then that was kinda crappy for doing that about my gender."  
"No, that was just me being an idiot and trying to push you into answering my dumb questions," he answered with a self-depreciating laugh.  
You leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. His stubble scratched your lips, making you feel tingly as you pulled away. You had tried for so long to not think of him this way, because he seemed like an annoying prick, but now that he was saying all this... you couldn't just push it away any more. You gasped when he turned to face you, kissing your lips slowly.

~~~~~

The two of you had slept in your shelter, waking up early in the morning as the sunlight landed on your faces. Your stomach growled, drawing the attention of Wilford to you.  
"You didn't bring any food, did you?" he asked, arm wrapped around your shoulders. When you shook your head, he offered a bag of peanuts. "Here, eat up. Afterwards we can go searching for some non-poisonous food."  
"Thanks," you said as you took the nuts. You ate them quickly, disappointed when they didn't do much to fill you. You crawled out of the shelter, drinking from the creek slowly with your straw. You passed the utensil to Wilford, standing and stretching while he drank.  
When he finished drinking, he passed the straw back to you and stood up. "So, what... what are you today?" he asked awkwardly.  
You thought for a moment. "A woman, for now," you answered. You walked with him down the edge of the creek, searching for any food while you did.  
"What do you mean? For now?" Wilford asked as he stopped and bent over. He pulled out some leaves from the water, passing some over to you. He popped a couple in his mouth and chewed slowly.  
"I, uh, I mean that it changes unexpectedly sometimes. Now, why are you passing me wet leaves?" You looked the leaves over, sniffing them as you glanced back over to the man.  
"It's watercress, good for spices as well as just eating. Has a shitload of vitamins too," he answered as he plucked more.  
You placed one leaf in your mouth, chewing it experimentally. You were surprised by the peppery taste that came from it, swallowing and nodding. "It's not bad." You ate a few more as the two of you walked further along the creek.  
After about an hour, you saw a circle of mushrooms between some trees, along with some flowers in the center of the ring. The flowers were a silvery-white color, the mushrooms varying in size and color.  
"Hey, could those be edible?" you asked, pointing over to the area.  
Wilford looked over, nodding as he trucked over to the circle. "The white ones are, but I'm not too sure on the oth-" Wilford yelped as you crashed into him, the both of you falling into the bed of flowers. He rolled over, glancing to see you lying beside him. "Are you alright?"  
You nodded, sniffing the flowers as you smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I should've been paying better attention," you apologized. You sniffed the flowers again, finding their aromatic perfume almost irresistible. That's when the first cramp hit you. "Ooh, I probably shouldn't have ate all that watercress stuff."  
Wilford looked at you, then at the flowers; his eyes widened as he looked back at you. He gripped your chin, forcing your (E/C) eyes to lock onto his face. His thumb brushed your jaw, tracing circles into the (S/C) skin. When you sighed happily, he shook his head. "Fuck, (Y/N), we need to get clean fast," he said, pulling you out of the bed of flowers with him.  
"What? Why?" you asked, anxiety piqued as you looked back to the flowers. "They're just flowers, surely there's nothing wrong with- ugh." You groaned, feeling your skin burning as though you had a fever. Your abdomen felt tight, and your muscles itched as though they wanted to run and jump and wrestle. "Wilf, I think something's wrong."  
Wilford wrapped his arms around you, sweat beading on his skin as he helped you walk. He was very obviously uncomfortable, the tendons in his neck straining as he kept walking. "That's because they're not just flowers," his voice was taught as he spoke. A whimper caught in his throat and he shook his head. "That was sex pollen. It's not common at all, but it's very very potent. It kinda activates a prim-" A moan broke from Wilford and his face turned bright red. "Oh god, I'm sorry. It activates a primal part of a person that causes them to /need/ to breed."  
You felt a pool of heat gathering between your legs, a damp feeling in your underwear. You whimpered, leaning further into his touch as you both stumbled to the creek. "W-Wilford, I feel too hooooot," you whined. You fell down, muscles cramping as you looked up at Wilford with heat in your eyes. You spread your legs when he looked down at you, moaning as you hooked his ankle with your boot and tripped him.  
Wilford crashed down on top of you, catching himself with his hands so that he didn't crush you beneath him. "(Y/N), what are you doing?" he asked, voice breathy as he tried to keep still. His hips stuttered slightly when you wriggled around below him. "C-Come on, we need to get clean."  
"I can't walk, Wilf, it... it hurts," you whimpered and rubbed against him. Your fingers fumbled as you worked to get the buttons of his shirt undone, vision blurry as you tried to focus. "Please, please fuck me. I want to ride you so bad, Wilford."  
Wilford growled, head dipping so that he could bury his face against your neck. "Fuck, you're so sexy begging for me. I want to take you so bad, but not like this. Now, if you want me to touch you later, you're going to get up and walk to that creek. Now." His hands stopped you from unbottoning his shirt; he stood on wobbly legs, hauling you up with him.  
You barely made it to the river, stripping hurriedly when Wilford told you to. You felt feverish, your body yearning to be touched, your muscles straining and sore. When you stepped into the river, you gasped at the cold water lapping against your legs. With his help, you managed to sit down without falling and busting your ass. You scrubbed yourself until your skin was pink, glad when you could feel the heat in your blood ebbing away.  
"That should help," Wilford said after a moment. His body was surprisingly fit- smooth muscles under soft, tan skin. He smirked when he saw your eyes lingering on him. "Maybe you should bathe a little longer, you seem to be... under the affect still."  
You blushed, looking down at your lap as you scrubbed your (H/C) hair, making sure to clean every leaf and speck from it. You stood up and left the water, shaking yourself a little on the bank. You felt ashamed at how you'd been acting, wanting to apologize for your actions but not sure how to do it without making things worse. "Wilford," you spoke up.  
Wilford turned around, displaying his body for you to see perfectly. The sunlight almost made him glow. "Hmm? Is everything alright?"  
You nodded, biting your lip as you struggled not to stare; your forced yourself to make eye contact. "I want to apologize for how I was acting. I shouldn't have-"  
"You weren't in control of yourself. Sex pollen makes people do things, it pushes the most primal urges to the front of a person's mind. I'm surprised by how well you held on, most people are already fucking by the fourth minute," Wilford said with a chuckle. "Although, I have to admit I hope to get to hear you beg like that again." He winked before striding over to his clothes and picking them up.  
You grabbed your clothes as well, balling them up as you walked back towards your camp. You blushed hard, staring ahead of you as you made the trek. "Do you really mean that?"  
Wilford didn't say anything, but you could see him nodding in your peripheral vision.  
When you reached the camp, you hung your clothes on a branch. The sun was a little past the middle of the sky, and the day was hot. Birds created a constant background noise, along with cicadas.  
You chewed your lip, thinking of Wilford's words as you sat by the river, occasionally drinking from the cool water. Finally, you made up your mind. You stood and ventured over to where the pink haired man lied in the shade. While you were still a few feet away, you got on your hands and knees to crawl towards him.  
Wilford watched you, an eyebrow quirked in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked, a chuckle bubbling in his throat.  
"I want to fuck you, Wilf. I wanna ride you until I can't move anymore," you begged. You placed your lips right against his ear, teeth grazing the soft skin. "I want you to take me." One of your hands roamed over his muscular chest, nails scratching lightly.  
He gulped, brown eyes on your (E/C) ones, studying you as though he wasn't sure you were serious. He nodded, licking his lips. "Are you still a woman right now?"  
You thought for a moment before nodding, nibbling his jaw with a whimper. "Yes."  
Wilford pulled you on top of him, his hands firm and strong. He shifted underneath you and pushed you up his body until you were sitting on his face. His tongue lapped at your folds before flicking against your clit. He repeated the movements a few times before sucking on your clit gingerly. He pulled off and licked his lips, smiling up at you mischievously. "I want to hear you beg, baby doll. Beg for me."  
You felt a heat wash over you, your pussy throbbing at his words. "Please, please, eat my pussy, Wilf. Get me so wet you can slide right inside me," you moaned out. You gasped when he delved back in, tongue lapping at your clit. You circled your hips, riding his face until he squeezed your thigh and pulled away.  
"Climb on top of me, baby," he ordered. "Get ready for the ride of your life."  
You clambered over him, readying yourself over his cock. Right as you were sinking down onto him, you felt that shift again. You whimpered, avoiding looking at Wilford as you took him in you entirely.  
The inter-dimensional being tapped your thigh, causing you to look at him. "What's wrong, hon? You got a little... unenthusiastic. Do you not want to? We can stop."  
You shook your head, resisting the urge to move your hips and continue. "I, um, I shifted. Not a girl anymore." You felt your eyes stinging as tears sprung to them, hands rubbing at them furiously to drive the tears away.  
"Hey, it's okay. What are you now?" he asked, hands grabbing your arms and pulling them away from your face. He smiled up at you, fingers rubbing soothing circles against your (S/C) skin.  
"A man," you answered, humming contentedly at his ministrations.  
He nodded, hands lowering to your hips; his thumbs pressed against your hip bones. "Well, I have to say you are the prettiest man to ride my cock."  
You moaned at his words, rutting against him. You raised and lowered your hips in a slow rhythm, gasping heatedly when he drove up inside you unexpectedly. "Oh, god yes. Do that again, pleeeaaase," you begged.  
Wilford growled, driving up inside you again as his hands pulled you close against him. "Oh, fuck, pretty boy. You're such a good little prince, y'know?"  
Your vision blurred, eyes crossing as you fell over the edge. You didn't know that that would do it for you, but boy did it. You whimpered when he chuckled, thumb rubbing against your clit and pushing you close again.  
"Did you like that? Hmm?"  
"Yes," you groaned, circling your hips quickly as you gripped his wrist. "Oh, yes. I really liked that."  
He thrusted against you twice before letting you continue your small circles. "You are a good little prince. Especially when you make that face- your eyes crossed and your mouth open as you make those dirty, sexy noises. Now, come for me again, prince."  
You felt your muscles tighten before loosening, another wave of pleasure washing over you. Soon after, his thumb flicking your clit lightly drew a third wave. "Oh, fucking hell, Wilford, fill me up. Please please please, fill me up." You were surprised by the words you were saying, but more so by the desperation in your voice.  
Wilford's brown eyes screwed shut, lips pulling back to reveal his teeth clenched as he spilled inside you. "Oh, FUCK, (Y/N)!" his voice roared as he finished, hips moving against you a couple more times before he stilled.  
You slowly climbed off, collapsing next to him as you gasped for breath. "Wow, that was.. that was awesome," you whispered.  
He chuckled, wrapping an arm around you and kissing your shoulder. "Yeah. That was probably the best fuck I've ever had," he said breathlessly. His lips turned up in a smile, still pressed against your shoulder.  
You smiled at him, curling closer to him. "Hopefully it's not just a one time thing."  
"Trust me," Wilford mumbled, "it won't be."


End file.
